Harry Potter and the Hogwarts pervert
by Bigjack1982
Summary: There’s a new type of villain prowling the halls of Hogwarts
1. To The Loser Go The Spo (07-30 08:06:31)

The stadium erupted as Harry flew back down to the ground, the snitch wriggling in his hand. He landed and was immediately bombarded by hordes of people in red and gold. He pushed his way through the crowd searching for his team. He spotted flaming red hair pushing through the crowd as Ginny came up to him, sporting a massive grin.

"Great catch, Harry!" She yelled, as she embraced him.

He couldn't resist smelling her hair as he held her, possibly a little too long. Finally they separated as he forced himself away from her to locate his other team mates through the sea of red and gold.

He shook hands, hugged, received applause, and celebrated with what seemed like every Gryffindor in the school.

He saw a Ravenclaw player a good distance away from the Gryffindors. It was Michael Corner, and he was accompanied by Ginny Weasley. Harry knew they used to date and because of this, he didn't like Michael. But, as Gryffindor captain, he needed to do his duty. He pulled himself away from the crowd and walked towards Ginny and Michael.

He knew that Michael was very competitive, and yet there he was smiling in defeat, as he spoke to Ginny. They heard his footsteps as he got close. Ginny smiled at Harry as she walked away. Harry's eyes followed her as she went, but his weren't the only ones. He turned his head to see that Michael was staring at her ass, still smiling.

This made Harry like him even less, as well as make an uncomfortable feeling swell in his stomach.

"Good game, Michael." Said Harry. "It was a close one."

Michael turned his attention to Harry. Harry wanted to smack that stupid grin off his face.

"Games not over, mate." He said, cockily.

"That's funny, I wasn't aware there were two snitches to be caught." Replied Harry, with an edge in his voice.

"Well, I bet I'll get my fingers around it before you." Said Michael.

"Just face it man: you lost." Said Harry, irritated by this exchange. "It was close, but it's still a Gryffindor victory."

Harry extended his hand, surprised by how difficult it was to do. Michael stopped smiling.

"Yeah, but we'll see who gets the spoils." He said.

Ignoring Harry's outstretched hand, he turned and walked away.

"What the fuck." Harry whispered to himself as he watched Michael go.

He then turned and went back to the celebrations.

The celebrations went on for half an hour before the Gryffindors began to disperse and head for the common room for the real party. Harry, and the rest of the team, went to get changed. Everyone except Ginny.

They talked and applauded one another before they began filing out. Soon Harry was the only one left. He looked towards Ginny's locker and saw that her clothes were still there. He left the locker room feeling concerned.

The Ravenclaw captain was walking by with a fellow Ravenclaw as they spotted Harry. They laughed to each other as Harry walked up to them.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." Said the captain, chuckling slightly.

Suspicious, Harry decided to ask the question that was worrying him.

"Have you seen Ginny Weasley?"

They burst out laughing.

"Yeah, she's out riding a big new broomstick." Said the other Ravenclaw.

"Come off it, where is she?" Harry asked.

"Celebrating in the dressing room." Said the Ravenclaw captain.

"No she isn't, I was just there." Said Harry, annoyed.

"Wrong dressing room." Smiled the Ravenclaw.

Harry set off the Ravenclaw dressing room with a huge knot in his stomach. Was Ginny in trouble? He thought as he ignored the other thoughts in the back of his mind.

He quietly opened the door to the Ravenclaw dressing room and felt his throat constrict.

Standing in the middle of the room, naked, was Michael Corner. At his feet was Ginny Weasley, bobbing her head up and down on Michaels big fat cock.

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Michael, as Ginny took over half his cock in her mouth. "You're a good little cocksucker. You have lots of practice?"

She popped his cock out of her mouth, and a thin line of saliva trailed from his bulbous head to her lips.

"No, you're the first." She said, looking up at him.

"Have you had anything this big in your pussy?" Michael asked.

Ginny's gaze dropped to the throbbing dick in front of her. Harry, hidden in the shadows, was disappointed to see a hungry glint in her eyes.

"No." She said as Michael grabbed it and rubbed it against her lips. She stuck out her tongue and licked it as he rubbed it around her hot wet mouth.

"Get undressed." He said as he pulled her to her feet.

She pulled off her quidditch robes and was left standing in her underwear. He kissed her deeply as he reached around and undid her bra. He slipped her bra off her arms and stared at her perky tits.

They were high B's and were capped off with pound sized aureolas and stiff pink nipples.

"They look like they're begging to be sucked." Said Michael.

Harry's stomach plummeted even further as he watched her hold them out Michael to suck on. Harry hated how much Ginny was loving this.

Michael lowered his head and took her right nipple in his mouth. Ginny's eyes closed as she felt Michael suck on her nipple. He removed his mouth from her breast and flicked his tongue over her other nipple as his hand drifted down to her ass.

He rubbed and squeezed her tight ass as he moved his lips and tongue all over her perky breasts.

He removed his head from her breasts and looked down into her big brown eyes.

"Turn around and bend over." He told her.

She turned around and bent down putting her hands on the bench for support, as her ass stuck out. Michael spanked her hard causing her to squeal.

He pulled her panties down to her knees before they dropped down to her ankles. He grabbed an ass cheek in each hand and spread them apart. He stared at her pink asshole and glistening pink pussy. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. He had seen Ginny's breasts when they were dating before, but she never let him see her pussy. He got down on his knees and was eye level with her anus. He moved his head to within inches of her pussy and inhaled her musky scent. He then exhaled onto her wet pussy causing her to quiver.

"Fuck, you're wet." He said. "How badly do you want me to eat your pussy?"

"So badly." She said. "I need your tongue inside me."

Her ass cheeks spread, he ran his tongue from her clit all the way up past her taint to her cute little asshole. She jumped as she felt him reach her ass. He flicked his tongue against her anus. He was gleefully reveling in the situation.

He savored every second he spent licking and kissing the most intimate, and private parts, of the Gryffindor chaser. The girl who was responsible for most of the points scored by Gryffindor and on Michael himself. What would the Gryffindors say if they saw her here naked, bent over a bench, with the Ravenclaw keeper having his filthy way with her. Hearing her moan as he ran his tongue over her body, or how loudly she'll be screaming as he fucks her brains out... It'll be a couple days before she can sit on a broom again. He wished he had a camera to show the "winners" how good their star looked with his cock in her mouth; or how cute she'll look on her knees, her face plastered with cum.

He licked her pussy and ass for a few more minutes while Ginny moaned lightly. Finally Ginny couldn't take any more: as good as his tongue felt, she needed his cock inside her.

"Put your cock in me Michael." She said.

"Lie on your back." He commanded.

She laid down on the bench, her ass hanging off the end. She opened her legs as Michael moved in between them. He rubbed his cock along the inside of her thighs up to her pink twat. He grabbed hold of his cock and slapped it against her pussy driving Ginny crazy.

"Put it in me." She pleaded.

"I wanna here you beg me." He said as he rubbed his huge cock head around her pussy.

"Please, Michael put your big dick in my tight pussy. I need you to fuck my brains out."

"Call yourself my slut."

"I'm your dirty little slut."

"Alright sexy." He said as he slowly slid his cock into her wet hole.

She closed her eyes and her mouth hung open as her pussy adjusted to his fat cock. She let out a squeal as he slowly slid it back out, before pumping it back in. She screamed out in pleasure as he abruptly filled her up and stretched out her vagina. He began fucking her at a steady pace, sliding his cock in and out of her wet folds.

It was the most intense pleasure she'd experienced in her life. She was lost in lust and wasn't even aware how loudly she was screaming.

Michael fucked her for 10 minutes, giving her two of the best orgasms of her life. He was building up to her third when he popped his cock out of her cunny. He moved up to her head as he stroked his cock. She laid there looking up at him, panting, sweaty, and red faced. He let out a primal moan as he shot four strands of cum across her pretty face. A big glob of cum forced her eyes shut.

"Next time we'll have to do this before the game." Said Michael. "I'd like to see how many goals you could score with my cum in your eyes." Then he slapped his cock against her nose and cheek.

Still breathing heavily Ginny said: "More than your chasers could."

"Yeah, but none of them would look as good on the end of my cock, so I doubt we'll find out." He said.

Michael reached down and squeezed her tit one last time before heading for the showers.


	2. Extra Lessons

(Hayley Davies is an original character I based off of Hayley Atwell)

News about Michael Corner fucking Ginny Weasley traveled fast. It seemed that everybody had heard about the Ravenclaw keepers consolation prize. Still stung by the Gryffindor win, the Ravenclaws found solace in gloating about Ginny Weasley's fucking. Ginny seemed embarrassed, but didn't make too much of it.

Harry was planning on getting revenge on Michael by playing a prank on him. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and set off for the Ravenclaw common room. Harry was walking down the corridor near the Ravenclaw tower one day when he saw Ginny emerge from an unused classroom. She was closely followed by Michael Corner.

"I'm not going to lie, Michael." Said Ginny, whose hair was a mess. "I'm surprised we did this again."

"I'm not." Said Michael, smiling. "You really enjoyed it. No need to hide that. No one else here is gonna fuck you like that. And thats why you came back."

Ginny said nothing. She just stood there looking mildly irritated.

"Question, what do you think of anal?" Michael asked.

"Goodbye, Michael." Ginny said, and turned to leave.

Harry watched as Michael squeezed her ass as she walked right by him. As she walked by Harry couldn't help but see the little glob of cum on her cheek. Michael entered the common room with Harry following closely behind. Michael went and sat with some friends of his: Anthony Goldstein and Roger Davies.

"Where were you?" Asked Anthony.

"Fucking Ginny Weasley."

"Again?" Laughed Anthony.

"Bitch can't get enough of my cock."

"How the hell did you manage to fuck Ginny Weasley... Twice!?" Asked Roger.

"I've got a big cock" smiled Michael. "And I know how to use it."

"So do I, yet I've never fucked anybody as hot as her." Replied Roger. "And I'm better looking than you!"

"You can have her, but you might be a disappointment after me."

"I don't want your sloppy seconds."

"Well Ginny certainly gives sloppy blowjobs. Bitch was salivating just at the thought of my dick."

"You know who'd probably be great at sucking dick?" Asked Roger. "Hermione Granger."

"Potters friend?" Laughed Anthony. "She's such a prude I bet she's never even seen a dick. Though she is fucking fit."

"And fit to fuck." Said Roger. "I've been wanting to get between those legs for years. I bet shes really tight."

"Yeah, but like I said: she's a textbook goodgirl."

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Roger. "She's constantly under stress and has never been with a guy before. I bet she's aching to get fucked. In fact: I bet shes got her fingers in her hot twat right now. Sliding in and out, covered in her juices, wishing for something bigger to stretch out her pussy. Fuck... What I'd do to fuck that hottie."

"I can help with that." Said Michael. "If you want."

"I can do it on my own, thanks." Said Roger hotly.

"Sure you can." Smirked Anthony.

"Yeah, I fucking can."

"Wanna bet on it?" Asked Michael.

"Sure, whats the bet?"

"If you win I'll talk you up to Ginny."

"I can talk her up mysel-" snapped Roger.

"And get her to have a threesome with you and Hermione." Interrupted Michael. "You think you could get them both- together- on your own?"

Roger was silent.

"Didn't think so." Said Michael.

"Ok, so what if I lose?" Asked Roger.

"You talk me up to your sister." Said Michael.

Roger's sister Hayley Davies was the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. And she was the wet dream of every guy in the school. She was gorgeous and had large e-cup breasts. Every guy thought about her when they jerked off, and it drove Roger mad.

Roger, looking annoyed, sat thinking for a long while before he finally spoke.

"Ok." Roger said.

"So just to be clear: if you win I help you fuck Ginny, and Hermione together." Said Michael. That shit eating grin he gave Harry crept up back onto his face as he finished: "And if I win and you strike out: You help me fuck your sister."

"Yes." Said Roger tensely. "How long do I get?"

"A week sound fair?" Said Anthony.

"Yeah." Replied Roger.

"I can hardly wait." Said Michael as he sat back in his chair, grinning wickedly.

Harry, abandoning all thoughts of his prank, slunk out of the Ravenclaw common room, praying that Hermione had stronger resolve than Ginny.

-

Harry spent the next few days keeping a close watch on Hermione whenever he could. Unfortunately he couldn't follow her everywhere. He felt himself constantly wanting to check the marauders map, but was afraid someone might spy him using it and ask awkward questions. It wasn't exactly a common piece of parchment.

Despite his worries and concerns for Hermione, he knew that she wouldn't fall for Roger's charms. She was too clever to fall for his antics and too good to embrace depravity.

-

Harry was sitting in the common room alone three days after Michael and Roger made their bet. He was doing his Defence homework when Hermione sat down beside him.

"Hello Harry." She greeted him cheerfully.

"Hermione!" Said Harry, excited to see her. "Thank Merlin you're here. I've been working on Professor Davies homework for ages. It's a lot more complicated than I thought. Can you help me?"

"Yes, of course." Said Hermione brightly. "How far are you?"

Harry explained his progress, or lack thereof, to his studious friend and was thrilled that she was willing to help him. After 25 minutes going through it together they were finished and Harry breathed easily.

"Thanks Hermione, you're a lifesaver." Said Harry.

"You're welcome, Harry." Said Hermione.

"I'm kinda surprised you were so quick to help." Said Harry. "I thought it'd take some convincing."

"Oh, well, I actually had help with it myself." Said Hermione.

"Really?" Asked Harry, curious to know which student was bold enough to offer Hermione their help. "From who?"

"Roger Davies." Said Hermione, her cheeks going slightly pink.

Fuck, thought Harry. That little blush told him everything he needed to know: that handsome bastard had made his move, and Hermione was falling for it. Harry needed to know more.

"Roger Davies?" Asked Harry, trying to sound casual. "When?"

"Earlier today." Replied Hermione. "I was in the library trying to find the answers, when he asked me if I needed any help. He said he had researched the subject a lot, a few years back, out of curiosity. He was very helpful."

I bet he was, thought Harry.

"Why did he help you?" Harry asked, hoping to open her eyes to Roger's intentions.

"He was just being kind, is all." Said Hermione, cheeks still pink. "He was actually really sweet. He asked me to tutor him in charms. He's been having trouble with a few spells, and asked me to help. I'm meeting him later tonight."

"Tonight?" Asked Harry, incredulous.

"Yeah, he couldn't meet earlier due to his quidditch commitments and he's helping his sister with something. Isn't he sweet?"

Harry sat for a minute thinking over the situation. As much as he trusted Hermione, he couldn't let her walk into the lions den. Plus, Hermione wasn't used to guys approaching her and may not have a keen eye for trouble. He'd hate for her to get hurt, or be humiliated by that asshole so he decided to tell her the truth.

"Hermione he's trying to sleep with you." Said Harry quickly.

Hermione looked taken aback by Harry's sudden change in tone, and the information he provided.

"Harry, I appreciate you looking out for me, but he behaved like a complete gentleman. I'm certain that his intentions are completely honorable."

"Well I know they're not." Said Harry flatly.

He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but he saw no other way. He had to tell her the whole story. Or at least, most of it.

"Look, I was angry when I heard the news about Ginny and Michael Corner. I wanted to get revenge on him for treating her like that and telling everybody, so I snuck into the Ravenclaw common room in my invisibility cloak. And while I was in there I overheard Michael talking to Roger. And- And I heard Michael bet Roger that he couldn't... get in your pants. Thats why he's helped you, and asked you to tutor him. He's just trying to sleep with you."

Hermione sat looking hurt as she absorbed Harry's words.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Said Harry. "But he's not a gentleman."

"You're sure?" She asked. "He's just trying to sleep with me?"

"I heard the whole thing."

"What did they say about me?"

"You don't wanna know, it was pretty filthy. He's not a nice guy."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hermione, you don't want to he-"

"Harry, what did he say?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

"...he said that he thought you'd give good blowjobs..."

"And?" She asked, angrier.

"And that he thinks your..."

"Harry?"

"He thinks you'd be really tight." Harry made a face, trying to make it clear that he'd never had that thought. Which wasn't exactly true. The truth was, Hermione's hot. There was no denying it, not even when he was alone at night with his thoughts.

She looked very angry.

"That fucking creep." She said, and she stood up and raced for the door.

"Hermione!" Called Harry, standing, but she was already out the portrait hole.

Harry felt bad about hurting her, but knew it was better this way. He couldn't help smiling as he imagined the telling off Roger was about to get. Although his smile faltered a little when he realized that this was exactly what Michael Corner was hoping for.

-

The next day everybody had heard about Roger's telling off by Hermione. She hadn't bothered trying to keep it secret as she loudly called him names like pervert, and creep. Roger, taken aback, took the whole thing and was unable to get in a full sentence. Hermione shouted over his stammered attempts to salvage the situation. There were several snickering onlookers, who took no time to spread his humiliation throughout the school.

Everybody found it hilarious, but no one more so than Michael Corner. He figured his friend would strike out with Granger. As hot as she is, she definitely seems like a hard nut to crack. Not that it was impossible, mind you, it would simply take someone clever to strip off those clothes that seemed like an impenetrable fortress.

There was a reason he was in Ravenclaw. Despite his average marks in class, he had brains. Unfortunately for the schools female population, his smaller brain was considerably more devious and intelligent than his large one.

When his cock found a target, it was determined to slip it's way past her lips, whether they were on her head, or between her legs.

Ginny was a good fuck, but wasn't much of a challenge. Granted, it took him longer than he originally thought, but he didn't have to be clever to get inside her. It simply took time.

Hermione Granger would be a different story. She would be a challenge, but that made it all that much more satisfying. Even if she sucked in bed, fucking her would be quite the triumph. He loved the thought of having what no one else can, or has had. And he knew that the classiest looking woman had an inner slut waiting to get out. His cock started to harden at the thought of little miss goodie two shoes on her back. Hearing her moan his name and beg for his cock would be more satisfying than his best orgasm with Ginny.

However, he had a more urgent target. He wanted to cash in on his bet with Roger immediately.

Ever since Miss Davies arrived he's been aching to fuck her. His mouth watered at the thought of slurping his tongue all over her fat tits. He took great delight in imagining his sweaty cock between them. He couldn't wait.

-

Michael gave Roger the rest of the week to seal the deal with Hermione. Even though it was a hopeless cause, he didn't want to act too fast and give Roger a reason to call off the bet.

In that time he tried his best to warm up to Miss Davies. She was a kind and caring person, who liked helping others, so he gave her as many reasons to help him as possible. She spent more time with him than any other student. And he took advantage of that time well. He acted overly grateful and kind towards her. So much so that she continuously called him sweet, unaware that her "sweet" student stole every glance at her tits and ass that he could.

Finally the week was over and it was time to collect his debt.

"Alright Roger, the weeks up." Michael said, triumphantly.

"It's fucking bullshit!" Said Roger angrily. "How the fuck did she figure it out?! One second she was putty in my hands, the next she's screaming at me calling me pervert."

"Maybe you're not as suave as you think." Laughed Michael.

"Theres something wrong. Theres no way she could've figured it out."

"Look mate, the only ones who knew were you, Michael, and I." Said Anthony. "And we shook on it, so you know it wasn't us, right?"

"...yeah."

"Then shut the fuck up about it, and go talk to your sister." Said Michael.

"Well, fuck, what do you want me to say?"

"Tell her what a great guy I am, how I'm always there for you and such. Sorta true. And try to get her to tutor me in private. Tell her that I lack proper motivation and that maybe she could help get me focused."

"Is that all?" Sneered Roger.

"Just make me look good, alright?"

"Fine."

Roger stormed off, out of the Ravenclaw common room.

-

The next day the Ravenclaws had DADA class with the Hufflepuffs before lunch. Class ended and Michael was delighted to hear his name singled out.

"Michael could you see me for a moment?" Ms. Davies asked.

Anthony smirked at him as he left with the rest of the class. Several of the other boys glanced back at Michael, jealous.

If only they knew, he thought.

"Come into my office, please."

I'll come wherever you want.

They walked into her office, his eyes following her amazing ass. She sat the edge of her desk, her legs crossed, as she motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of her.

"Look Michael, you're a good student. You're eager and dedicated, but you're still not developing at the same level as the rest of the class. I've been thinking it over and it would be beneficial for you to have private lessons with me. Normally I wouldn't do it. I'd typically ask one of your more advanced classmates to be your tutor, but I feel you'll benefit from more professional help. What do you say?"

Thank you Roger.

"I say yes, and thank you!" Michael said, trying to sound relieved. "I'd love any help I can get, and you're such a great teacher. I can't thank you enough for this!"

"You're very welcome." She said, smiling down at him. "Now, as I said, I don't usually do this, so we're going to have to keep this a secret, alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"Yes of course...?"

"Yes, of course, Professor. Sorry."

"It's quite alright." She smiled at him. "How about we begin this evening? Seven o'clock?"

"Sounds good, professor. I can't wait."

Her smile widened.

"Nor can I. Now, off you go."

He held his bag in front of his crotch as he got up and left, covering his massive erection.

-

He arrived at her office 10 minutes early. He had to get ready.

He took out his wand and performed a heating spell on the candles in the room, causing them to give off drastically more heat. He wanted her in as little clothes as possible. And wouldn't mind seeing her skin glisten.

He also learnt a few new spells. He had spent his time leading up to this working on casting wind spells silently. He had mastered it in under and hour. He had also learnt a nifty little unbuttoning spell. He was ready.

He practiced a bit more, and as Ms Davies entered she saw her student getting in extra practice.

"Well, you are eager, aren't you?" She laughed.

"I want to make my teacher proud." He said, soaking in her figure.

She was wearing a purple work dress, with buttons down the front. All the buttons were done up, shielding her cleavage from view, as always. Her dress wasn't loose enough, so his wind spell would be useless. Next time, he thought.

"Why can't all my students be like you? Now, lets get started: We're going to stand facing each other, and you're going to try to disarm me. I want to get a good look at your form and wand movement. Be sure to speak clearly, and with confidence."

"Can you show me first, professor?" Asked Michael.

"Of course."

She drew up her wand and took aim at him. He was holding his wand at waist level, right beside his dick. He had made sure to wear tight fitting jeans to show off his meat.

Her eyes darted from his wand to his crotch, and back. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she raised her wand and said: "Expelliarmus."

His wand flew out of his hand and landed ten feet away. She picked it up and handed it back to him. He made sure to brush his hand against hers.

"That was great, professor!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you, Michael. Now you try it on me."

He took aim at her with his wand and said the incantation. He made sure to do the movement wrong so as to botch the spell. Then he quickly did the unbuttoning spell, silently. If she realized what had happened, she'd just think it was the result of his botched spell.

The spell was weakly cast and only managed to undo one button. It didn't offer the view he wanted, but it was still more than he'd seen before.

"I think the problem was with your wand movement. Try again, but follow through more."

He stuck to his plan and did the exact same thing as before. But this time he was a little over enthusiastic with his button spell. All but one button had completely disappeared somehow. Interesting.

She hadn't moved, so the fabric didn't shift and she hadn't yet noticed. He seized his chance and cast the disarming spell.

Her wand popped out of her hands and dropped a few feet in front of her. His weakly cast disarming spell had done the trick.

"Good job, Michael!"

Se walked forward to her wand. She was now six feet in front of him as she bent down to pick it up, offering Michael an exclusive view.

Her breasts looked amazing. They were very creamy, and she had a small birthmark on her right breast. He shifted his erection into his waistband as he continued to ogle her massive cleavage.

As she stood back up she noticed her wardrobe malfunction. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she realized that her buttons had completely disappeared. She was completely at a loss as to what happened. She looked at Michael to see if he noticed. Judging by the bulge in his pants, he had. Poor boy, she thought as he acted shy, and looked away. She couldn't help but notice how big his bulge was. Wow, she thought as she mentally measured it, before she realized how inappropriate it was and looked away, blushing. She also suddenly realized how hot the room was.

"Wow." She said, fanning herself. "It's really hot in here."

The wind from her fanning felt nice on her hot, slightly perspiring chest. She turned away from Michael.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I don't know what happened."

"It's alright, Professor." Said Michael, secretly thrilled.

She fiddled with the blouse, thinking, when Michael conveniently offered a solution.

"I can help if you'd like." Offered Michael. "I may not be good at defense, but I happen to know a good sewing spell."

"Do you really?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, my grandmum taught me. We were pretty close."

What a sweetheart, she thought.

She didn't like the idea of giving him a potential up close view of her breasts, but she was awful at household spells, and loved that dress.

"Alright." She said, turning to him as she held each side of the opening together.

He walked up to her, wand at the ready.

"Sorry Professor, but you're going to need to move your hands." He said, forcing himself to look into her eyes.

"Why?" She asked, going slightly red.

"I'd rather not sew your hands to your dress. It'd be a strange injury to explain to Madam Pomfrey." Said Michael, as he smiled at her.

"Fair enough." She said, chuckling.

She let the dress hang open, feeling embarrassed as a bead of sweat ran down her cleavage. She was very aware of his eyes on her breasts, and had mixed feelings about it.

Michael however, had one feeling. And it was lust. He soaked in this up close view for a second before raising his wand and performing the spell.

Her dress sewed itself shut, shutting out his wonderful view. He was disappointed, but knew he'd get a better view in a few minutes.

He found the sewing spell in a joke spell book. The spell does in fact sew the fabric together, but after a few minutes it would tear, giving him an even better view of her body. He was hoping to Merlin that the spell tore clean through her dress.

"Thank you." Said Ms. Davies. "You have a surprisingly expansive knowledge."

They resumed their lesson. About ten minutes past and Michael was starting to think that the spell wouldn't work, when all of a sudden her dress tore clean through.

It didn't just tear through, it tore as though somebody had ripped it with all their might. The former dress,?turned robe, flew open giving Michael a great view of her underwear as well as her sexy legs.

She had thick smooth thighs, the most incredible Michael had ever seen. She was wearing a matching pair of black sexy underwear. Her bra and panties were quite lacy. It was the type of underwear a woman wears when they want to get fucked, thought Michael.

As much as Michael was enjoying the view, he had to give her the right impression. He looked down, and put his hands in front of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Davies." He said, peaking out the corner of his eyes.

She recovered from her shock and grabbed both sides of the split dress, and pulled them together. She turned around realizing that they didn't manage to overlap.

"Umm, that's fine Michael. Don't worry about it. Umm, I think we should call it an evening though."

"Ok, professor. Again, I am so sorry. That's never happened before."

"Quite alright. I'm just going to get changed. I'll see you in class."

"Ok. Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight, Michael."

Michael left the office trying very hard to burn that image in his mind, forever.


	3. The Proper Motivation

Michael was still reeling from his progress the night before, so he decided to put the other part of his plan into action.

He was walking around the library checking each row, when finally he spotted her. It was the sexy little book worm herself, Hermione.

She was standing midway up a ladder, looking at the back of a thick, old looking book. Her ass looked amazing from this view. Whereas Ms Davies was big and thick, Hermione's was smaller and tight. He liked variety, which is why she was the perfect girl to go after alongside Ms. Davies. Small, thin frame, with perky b-cup tits.

He needed a reason to talk to her, and it came to him immediately. He pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the ladder. It tipped backwards and Hermione started to fall. He ran over and caught her.

She looked up at him, and he was surprised by the look on her face. He figured she'd either be scared, thankful, or apologetic, but she was none of those things. She looked pissed.

"Put me down." Hermione said haughtily.

She set her back on her feet.

"You should be more careful." He said, trying to cautiously feel out the situation.

"Really? I thought I should be more reckless." She snapped.

What the fuck? Michael furrowed his brow.

"I'm sorry, should I have let you fall and hurt yourself?"

"Madam Pomfrey can regrow bones. I'm sure she could fix whatever would've befallen me."

"So you're not even gonna thank me?"

"Thank you." She said curtly. "Now please, leave me alone."

She was adjusting the ladder, determinedly avoiding eye contact.

"Did I do something to you?"

She stopped adjusting the ladder. She seemed to be collecting herself, then she turned to face him.

"Why don't you go ask Roger Davies. I'm sure you've got lots to discuss." She said venomously, before she stormed off. Michael couldn't help but admire that sweet ass.

-

Michael headed back to the Ravenclaw common room. He saw Roger sitting by the fire doing homework. He went and sat down beside him.

"Hey." Michael greeted.

"Hey." Said Roger, not looking up.

"When Hermione was yelling at you, did you mention our bet?" He asked.

"No." Said Roger, looking up. "Why?"

"She's angry with me, and when I asked her why her exact words were: Why don't you go ask Roger Davies."

"I told you mate, someone told her about the bet, and what I said."

"Said about what?"

"You know, about how I thought she'd be good at giving head, or that her pussy would be really tight."

"You never said that." Said Michael, surprised.

"Yes, I did. When we first made the-"

"No, you fucking idiot. You never said she knew the details about our conversation. How the fuck did she find out?"

"Who knows?" Said Roger. "Maybe a ghost told her?"

"Doubtful, ghosts don't seem overly interested in who the living fuck, and there weren't any ghosts in here that night."

"Maybe it was invisible."

"Just shut u-" Michael stopped mid-sentence. It finally fucking clicked. "Potter."

"Potter? Like Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, Harry Potter!"

"Umm how?" Asked Roger, looking skeptical.

"Potters got an invisibility cloak, I heard Seamus mention it once. Thats how she knew! Potter must've snuck in here to spy on me, or hurt me, or something for fucking Ginny. Then he must've overheard our conversation."

"Fuck. I would LOVE to have an invisibility cloak."

"You and me both." Said Michael, fantasizing. That shit eating grin crept back up. "And we're gonna get it."

-

It was Saturday morning and Ms. Davies heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to find that it was Michael.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Ms. Davies asked.

"I just came to apologize for what happened during our lesson." Said Michael. "And tell you that I really think that it helped, and I want to keep doing them if you'd be okay with that?"

"Yes, of course I am. And you don't need to be sorry, ok? It was an accident, and you were a gentleman about it."

"Great, thanks I really appreciate it. You're my favorite teacher and I really enjoyed the lesson."

"I bet you did." She said knowingly.

"I didn't mean it like th-"

"Michael, its ok." She interrupted, smiling.

"It is?" Said Michael, his cock hardening.

"Yes. I know what boys are like. Hell, even what men are like. One thing doesn't change. I know you didn't mean to do it, but you don't have to lie about it."

"Ok."

"As for the next lesson, when do you want to do it?"

"Does now work?" He asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'm really anxious to get started."

"Yeah, alright. Come on in, I'll go get dressed."

They spent the next half hour practicing. Michael was sure to make it seem like he was making progress, little by little. Which was much harder than he originally thought. Forgetting things you know is not an easy thing, nor is it easy to fake incompetence. What was even harder was going through the lesson knowing her perfect tits were just a spell out of sight. But he knew that doing it a second time would not be viewed as a coincidence. He needed a new strategy.

After they finished she offered to make him tea, and he accepted. They talked for 15 minutes, as he continuously made her laugh and smile. He was making progress and she was comfortable with him. Now it was time for something risky.

"Professor Davies, can I ask you something?" He asked, feigning bashfulness.

"Sure, Michael. What about?"

"It's about... Nevermind."

"You can ask me. I'm your Professor, I'm learned in all things." She joked to put him at ease. "Besides, now you've got me interested."

"It's about sex."

"Oh." She looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No. No, thats fine, umm. I'm your Professor, and I guess it's ok if you ask me about sex." She said, blushing slightly. "So... What about sex?"

"Well, it's not so much one question, as it is a bunch of questions. It's just that Hogwarts doesn't teach about it, and my parents have never talked about it, so I thought I'd ask you."

"Ok, umm well whats your first question?"

"It's about-about penis size." He said looking really uncomfortable, but feeling his cock grow.

"Penis size?" She asked, her eyes bulging.

"Yeah, it's just that I heard that 6 inches was average, and-and well mine is only just 6 inches when I'm not aroused, and I'm just worried that I might not be able to- to satisfy a woman."

"Six inches when you're not aroused?" She asked, curious. "How big is it when you are?"

She realized how very inappropriate that question was and was about to stop him when he answered.

"9 inches."

She couldn't help stealing a glance at his crotch.

"Well, Michael that should be more than enough to satisfy any woman. And the average penis is 6 inches when... Excited."

"Oh, that makes more sense... Well for my second question. It's about masturbation."

"Ok."

"Is it ok to do? I mean, I've heard people say that it's wrong, and you shouldn't do it, but... Is it?"

"No, masturbation isn't wrong. It's natural. Everybody does it."

"Except women."

"No, women do it too."

"Even you?" Michael looked horrified. "I'm so sorry?"

"Stop apologizing, Michael... Yes... Even me." She said, her face beet red.

"How do women masturbate?" Michael asked, wondering if that was too far.

What have I gotten myself into, she thought. I'm in this now. I might as well give him a proper education.

"Well, different women do it differently. Some like toys... Some just use their fingers... And some don't even... Enter the vagina. They just stimulate their clitoris."

"Do women feel pleasure through their breasts?" Michael asked, taking it a step further.

"Yes, stimulating the nipple feels good." She said, wishing she hadn't phrased it to sound so personal.

"Is..."

"Michael. For the last time: I'm your teacher and you can ask me anything."

Gotcha, thought Michael, and he went in for his final question.

"Is it possible for you to- to show me what a naked woman looks like?"

Silence. Then:

"I don't think th-"

"I'm so sorry, it was such a rude question. It just popped into my head, I'm so sorry. I'll go." Said Michael, and he stood up.

"Michael, you don't have to go." Said Ms. Davies.

"No, I should, I'm sorry." And Michael quickly left her there alone and it would've driven him mad to know that minutes after he left she had to change her underwear to something less wet.

-

For the next little while Harry tailed Michael, whenever he was near Ginny. His goal was to simply stop him from humiliating her any further. He had tried to recruit Hermione to his cause, but she was reluctant to get involved.

"Ginny's a strong girl, Harry." She had said. "She can take care of herself."

All those brains, and newfound experience, and she was still being naive. Michael is a master manipulator. A sexual deviant who needs to be stopped.

And so he stopped them, or at least he was so far successful. They hadn't been together since the day he spied on Michael and the others.

Every time they were in the same vicinity during free time, Harry would be there offering to play a game of exploding snap, or would ensure that they weren't alone.

But unfortunately, he couldn't always be there.

-

On Saturday Harry awoke early in the morning and checked the map. Scanning it, he scowled as he saw Ginny and Michaels names bumping together in an unused classroom on the 7th floor. He got dressed, grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak, and set off to ruin their fun. Specifically Michaels.

He reached the door and was about to check the map again when he heard Ginny moan. Slowly, he opened the door, in his invisibility cloak, and went inside.

As soon as he entered the smell of sex filled his nostrils, sadistically complimenting the sounds filling his ears. However the worst assault on his senses was the sight before his eyes. Ginny was on her back with her eyes closed as Michael was furiously pounding her naked body on an old large desk. She was screaming indistinguishable words. Harry was thinking about which jinx to put on Michael when suddenly he couldn't move.

Michael had his wand in his hand. He had petrified Harry, who was too distracted to notice. Michael put his wand away as Ginny had another orgasm. Michael was nearly there himself. He picked up his pace, the sound of their skin slapping together reverberating throughout the room. Michael's face tensed up and he groaned, as he filled her tight pussy with his cum. He slipped his cock out and watched his sperm seep out of her pink pussy, smirking that irritating way he does.

Ginny got up and cast a cleaning spell on her freshly fucked pussy, removing Michaels cum. They both started to get dressed.

"How was that?" Michael asked, staring at the air where he somehow knew Harry was standing, petrified.

"Same as ever." Replied Ginny, pulling up her skirt. "It was amazing, but now I need a shower."

"Want me to lather you up?" Michael asked.

"No, I want to feel clean, not even dirtier. Maybe some other time?"

Ginny, fully dressed, adjusted herself and went to walk out of the classroom.

"One last peak?" Michael asked, as Ginny looked back in the doorway, out of Harry's view. She bit her lip as she lifted her skirt, giving him a final view of her thong covered ass.

Now that they were alone, Michael walked over to where Harry was and pulled off the invisibility cloak, wrapping it up in his arms.

"Detection spell, Potter. I didn't want you ruining my fun with Ginny like you ruined it with Hermione. But that won't last too long. That sexy little bookworm'll be bouncing on my dick in no time. You shouldn't have fucked with me Potter. Thanks for this." And Michael walked away, leaving Harry alone in the classroom.

-

Monday arrived and Michael was in DADA class. At the end of class Ms. Davies once again asked him to stay behind.

"Come into my office please." She said.

He walked in and sat down, waiting to see what she'd say.

"Michael, you're a teenage boy, and your curious about the female body. Its perfectly natural. Theres nothing to be ashamed of, or embarrassed about, ok?" She reached out and touched his hand. His plan was working well.

"You're not angry?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I'm honestly flattered. Now I can't just... show you what you asked for, but I think I found a way to help you progress in our private lessons."

His mouth began to salivate as he waited for her to continue.

"We've been very practical in our lessons, but tonight I'm going to quiz you. And for each answer you get right you'll get a reward."

"What kind of reward?" He asked, desperate to know.

"You'll find out tonight." She said, smiling. "I think you'll enjoy it even more than our first lesson."

"I can hardly wait." He said, not bothering to mask his excitement.

-

Michael practically sprinted to her office that night. He once again showed up early and performed the heat spell on the candles.

She entered the room a few minutes later.

"I figured you might be early." She said, chuckling.

"What can I say, I'm eager to learn." Said Michael.

"Ok, now I can imagine you've been wondering all day what the reward would be. So here it is: for every question you get right, I'll undo one button on my blouse. If you succeed in making me take off all my buttons, then for each right answer I'll pull my skirt up an inch or so."

She let him soak that information up for a few seconds.

"So, do you feel motivated?" Asked Ms. Davies, almost seductively.

"Very much so. I've been studying all day."

She chuckled.

"I figured you would, which is why you have a limited amount of wrong answers. If you get three wrong, then I reset my wardrobe. Sound fair?"

"Yes, of course." Said Michael, glad he studied.

"Shall we get started then?"

He nodded vigorously.

As convinced as she was that this would help motivate him, she definitely still felt uneasy about it. But he was her favorite student and figured at best he'd see a bit of cleavage. She underestimated him.

They sat down in chairs opposite each other. They were so close he could smell her perfume. She began asking questions. He got the first answer right. She undid the top button.

He got the second answer right. She undid the second of eight buttons. No big deal she thought, as Michael wondered what color her nipples were.

He got the third answer right and she undid a third button.

"Wow, you really did study." Ms. Davies said, feeling the heat in the room.

"I just have a good teacher."

"You're too sweet."

Theres no way he'll get this one, she thought. Yet, he did. She undid the fourth button, as her breasts peered out at Michael. This was going far too fast. At this rate, her blouse with be completely open in no time. She decided to switch things up.

"For the next few right answers, I'll pull my skirt up instead." Said Ms. Davies.

"Thats fine with me." Said Michael.

This was going perfectly for him.

He got the fifth answer right. She grabbed hold of her red skirt and hiked it up a few inches past her knees.

He got the next two questions right and her skirt was almost halfway up her thighs.

Finally he got one wrong.

"So he's human." She joked, trying to put herself at ease. She felt uncomfortable being this exposed just five minutes in. However, that wasn't the only reason she felt uncomfortable.

She knew it was inappropriate, and shed be forced to leave Hogwarts if anybody knew, but she couldn't help it. She sat there, exposing parts of her body that no man had seen for years, to a well hung good looking young man.

"I figured I'd give you a break just this once." He said, bantering back.

"How noble of you."

She asked the next question, which he once again got right.

Her skirt was now halfway up her thighs. Michael couldn't take his eyes off them. They were perfect, and he loved a thick pair of thighs.

He got the next answer right and she moved her skirt up even higher. He could now see a good amount of her sexy legs. His cock was rock hard, and begging to pop out of his pants.

He decided to take another risk.

"How many more questions are left Professor?"

"Eight." She said, feeling the heat in the room as she lightly perspired.

"How about If I get one more wrong then you reset your clothes? You don't have to adjust for each answer. But if I get them all right: you take off your blouse and skirt? And then we do a practical lesson with you in your underwear."

"That sounds fair." Ms. Davies said, feeling confident. She didn't bother to think of the consequences and with Michael you just can't do that.

She proceeded to ask him seven of the eight questions. He got them all right. They were down to the final question, and it wasn't an overly difficult one. Her face was glistening slightly. The heat from the candles, as well as the stress of the situation, was doing it's job. She asked the final question. And of course, he got it right.

She suddenly became very aware how risqué her underwear was. And even more aware of his gaze as she stood up and began unbuttoning her blouse. Her face beet red, she removed her blouse. She suddenly became aware of one more thing: she was standing in front of an attractive, well hung teen, topless. She glanced down at his pants and it was unmistakable, he had an erection, and it was big. She felt her vagina begin to moisten. She begged it not to, but it was too late. In her mind she knew it was wrong, but her body had a mind of it's own. She hadn't had a cock in so long, and her pussy was dying to have his meat inside it, stretching her out. She'd only ever been with one man and he didn't compare to Michael.

Michael was in heaven. Her breasts glistened with sweat and looked magnificent. Her bra was red with a small amount of lace around the top. She stood there letting him ogle her bra covered tits. Was she building herself up to pulling off her skirt, or was she enjoying this? He'd find out in a second.

She began to unzip her skirt. Then she began to slide it down her legs. She bent over giving him a great view of her hanging tits. Was she teasing him on purpose?

As she bent over she glanced at her crotch and had her fear confirmed. There was a wet spot on the front of her red panties, and the wet material was tight with her skin and gave her a cameltoe. She stood up and let him soak in the view as her panties soaked in her juices.

Michael couldn't have dreamed of a better situation. His Professor, one of the hottest women he's ever seen, was standing in front of him in her underwear. And to top it off, she was glistening from sweating, and was wet!

As well as her body looking amazing, so did her face. Her cheeks were rosy with embarrassment, making her look incredibly cute. He never would've guessed that this strong confident woman had the potential to be this shy.

"It's hot in here." She said, to cut the silence.

"I think it's just you." Said Michael smiling. He wanted to come off as a sweet gentleman, even though he was anything but. He couldn't wait to get his cock between those tits. Seeing her in this shy state, just made him want to break through it and unleash her inner animal. He knew that if he played his cards right he'd get this respectable strong woman saying the filthiest fucking things.

He had a theory that everyone had an animal inside them. The composed, respectable, good people that turned their noses up at perverted things, were just good at hiding it. But everyone had breaking points. Thats why he'd been able to fuck Ginny Weasley, get Ms. Davies in her underwear, and why he'd eventually lick every inch of Grangers tight young body. He was a master of manipulation and the woman in front of him, with her dripping pussy, was so far his crowning achievement.

"You really are too sweet." She said, blushing.

"And you really are too beautiful." Michael said, causing her to blush even deeper.

"Shall we begin?" She asked.

"Disarming?" He both asked and suggested.

"Yes." She said, pulling out her wand.

Michael removed his wand from his pocket. He took aim and said the incantation, and purposely performed it improperly. He wanted to milk this situation for all its worth. Her panties were soaked by now and the sweat from her tits showed on her bra. He was hoping she'd become too uncomfortable and just remove them. He knew it was very unlikely, but a guys gotta dream.

"Watch my wand movement." She said demonstrating. She cast the spell and Michael lost his wand. His pants tightened even more as she performed the spell. The movement had caused her tits to jiggle around.

His wand landed close to her so she picked it up and walked it over to him. Her breasts moved around a bit as she walked up to him. She noticed his eyes following them as she walked. She handed him his wand, and turned to walk back into position. This gave him his first view of her spectacular full ass. It too jiggled as she walked. She turned around and noticed his eyes were fixed on her crotch. She felt a little bad about how much she was teasing the poor boy.

"Try again." She instructed.

He tried again, and again, and again. Nothing happened.

As she stood there waiting for him to properly perform the spell, her nostrils caught a whiff of a musky scent. She could smell her vagina. Was Michael able to as well, she thought, horrified. She was confident that he couldn't, but after a few minutes the smell became stronger and and much more noticeable. She wasn't able to take a breath without smelling her scent.

By now Michael was able to smell it as well. However, while she was mortified, he was ecstatic. He loved the smell of her pussy and couldn't wait to become coated in her musky perfume. He'd wear her scent all over Hogwarts with a smile on his face.

They carried on for another ten minutes with no progress. Much to her vagina's disappointment, she knew it was time for her to end their session and give her body the attention it craved.

"Michael, I think we should call it a night."

"But I'm so close, I can feel it!" He pleaded.

She thought for a moment. She thought of how she motivated him before and decided to take it a step further.

"Ok, Michael." She said. "If you perform it properly in five more attempts... I'll take off my bra."

Michael almost jumped with joy.

"Are-are you sure Professor?" He asked, using all his thought power to will her to say yes.

"Yes." She said. "Everyone has their own motivations, and this is clearly yours. Besides, it's terribly uncomfortable to wear at the moment."

"Ok." He said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Go ahead." She encouraged him.

He drew a deep breath and performed the spell... Incorrectly. It'd seem suspicious if he got it on the first try.

He failed in his next two attempts as well. He let his frustration show, for her benefit.

Although she knew she should feel relieved, she couldn't help but be disappointed.

However, her disappointment was short lived as the fourth attempt sent her wand flying through the air.

"Well done." She said, trying to keep her excitement out of her voice.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Well, no need to hide your excitement." She said, smiling. "You won't get a good view from there."

He walked forward feeling victorious. He knew it was just a view of her tits, but the way she acted made it clear to him that in the near future they'd be glistening with his saliva.

"Ready?" She asked both Michael and herself.

He nodded his head.

She reached back and undid her bra. She then slid it off her arms and dropped it on the ground.

Michael stared in awe at the greatest pair of breasts he had, or ever would see. They were creamy, with fairly large pink aureolas, and had the perfect amount of sag to them. Her nipples were sticking straight out, calling out for Michael to suck on them, begging him.

Ms. Davies saw the look of pure joy in his eyes and was flattered. She knew her breasts were great, and that teenage boys standards were very low when it came to breasts. Nevertheless, his excitement made her feel wonderful. So much so that she decided to give him an extra treat.

She grabbed them in her hands and jiggled them around, causing his jaw to drop.

"There, thats all you get." She said as she covered her breasts with her hands. "Well done today, Michael."

"You too-I mean thank you, Professor." Said Michael, a little dazed.

She chuckled, causing her breasts to jiggle even more.

"You're welcome. Now, off you go."

He left her there in the classroom with her hands still covering her perfect tits. Once again, as soon as he was out the door her fingers were rubbing her folds. She moaned lightly as she relived the last half hour, and fantasized about what could have been.

His plan was working perfectly.


	4. Birthday Surprises

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and looked around. She spotted Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati sitting by the fire. She and Ron hadn't been on good terms for a while. She hated that he was dating Lavender, and was annoyed that he couldn't figure out why she didn't like that.

Scanning the room further she spotted Ginny sitting alone in the corner reading. There was an empty chair beside her so she took it.

"Hey Ginny, mind if I sit?" She asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, I need a distraction anyways." Said Ginny.

Hermione sat down and they began talking. They talked for ten minutes before Hermione couldn't help but remember Ginny and Michael and everything she heard about them. She was burning to ask about it, and now she had her chance. Everyone except for the two of them had left the common room.

"Ginny?" She said tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep sleeping with Michael? He's a jerk and you can do better."

Ginny smiled at her innocent friend.

"For a boyfriend: hell yes! I could do MUCH better. Just for sex? No, I couldn't."

"So you're not dating him? You're just having sex?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, why? Do you like him?" Asked Ginny, teasing her friend.

"Oh, God no. He's a pig, who only views women as trophy's an-"

"And sperm dumpsters, I know." Said Ginny, finishing Hermione's sentence for her, but in a more crude manner.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Asked Hermione incredulously. "Is he really that good?"

"He's fucking amazing. Or should I say, amazing at fucking!" Said Ginny enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"You have no idea! The sex is honestly amazing."

"Is it just really large, or-"

"It?!" Laughed Ginny. "Hermione, we're alone. Just say cock."

Hermione laughed and blushed all at once.

"Ok, ok! Does he have a big cock?"

"Yes. Yes he does. And he knows how to use it. And his hands. And his tongue. Anyways, why so curious?"

"No reason, just thought I'd ask."

"You can borrow him if you'd like."

Hermione snorted.

"I'm serious. His cock would take all your stress away, you'd love it. You'd hate it, but you'd love it."

"Very funny."

"Do you hear me laughing? I mean why not? He's not that bad. He thinks the exact same way every other guy thinks, he's just more open about it."

"All guys are not like that."

"Yes, they are! Do you think McLaggen hasn't fantasized about fucking you? Or stared at your ass as you walked by? He does Hermione, they all do; and I don't blame them, you've got an amazing ass."

"Harry doesn't."

"Oh yes he does. I guarantee he's checked you out before."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Hermione, the only person in this school who's not in tune with their sexuality is you."

"Thats ridiculous, I can't be the only one. And again, not all boys are like that."

"Hermione, earlier today a couple of third graders asked me if I wanted more butter for my muffin... and no, we weren't in the great hall. Face it, boys are disgusting. Wonderfully disgusting."

-

Michael tried with all his might to keep the image of Professor Davies incredible tits fresh in his mind.

He failed. However this wasn't a bad thing, it just increased his drive to get a better view.

He entered their next lesson feeling more excited than he had in his entire life. So far each lesson had taken their relationship further and he was hoping today he'd get either a view of her pussy, or feel her tits. Hell, just getting to see them again would blow his mind.

He walked in and saw her standing there wearing a dark blue blouse with a matching skirt and a scarf draped around her neck. She smiled as he walked in.

"Only five minutes early today. Have you already seen all that you wanted to?" She joked.

"Definitely not." He said. "And even if I never got to see more, it'd still be the best experience of my life."

Before she came here tonight she made an important decision. She thought about their situation. She weighed the pros and cons of what she and Michael were doing and decided that she was ok with it. Or was going to be. This was the best way for him to learn, and she decided it was her duty as his teacher to ensure he gets his education.

This was all bullshit, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she was enjoying their lessons almost as much as him and she was excited to see where they'd go tonight.

Her enjoyment aside, she never intended to take their lessons any further than his education. If he desired to learn about the female anatomy she'll gleefully oblige him. But she knew that thats where the line had to be drawn. She knew she shouldn't fuck him.

"Well then, lets see if we can give you another." She said, still smiling. "So lets make this lesson simpler. For each properly performed spell, I'll remove one article of clothing. Just to be clear, that includes my shoes and scarf... I wouldn't want to make it too easy on you."

Michael smiled.

"Of course not, Professor." Said Michael. "But what about if you run out of clothing?"

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" She said, teasingly. "So, lets get started. We'll begin with an easy one. A disarming spell."

"Ok." Said Michael as he drew out his wand and took aim.

He performed the spell on his second attempt.

"Well done!" Beamed Ms. Davies. "You've definitely improved."

She removed her scarf from her neck, and Michael was delighted and surprised that the blouse she wore showed a fair bit of cleavage.

She seemed to read his thoughts.

"I figured you've already seen my breasts, so a bit of cleavage wouldn't be considered inappropriate." She said.

"I consider it a treat." Said Michael, not bothering to look away.

Ms. Davies laughed.

"Well, if you continue to perform like this then there'll be plenty more treats to come."

"Then lets continue." Smiled Michael.

"Lets see if you can replicate the spell." Said Ms. Davies.

Michael performed the spell a second time.

"Very good." Said Ms. Davies as she retrieved her wand.

She kicked off one of her shoes to the side near her scarf.

"How about once more?" She asked. "It's dreadfully uncomfortable standing on one shoe."

Smiling, Michael performed the spell for a third time.

"There." Said Ms. Davies, as she kicked off her other shoe. "The sets complete."

"What now?" Asked Michael.

"I think a shield charm would be a good idea." Said Ms. Davies as she demonstrated how. "Now you."

Michael tried and deliberately failed. As badly as he wanted to see her naked, he knew he had to keep up appearances. He tried no less than thirty times, but he was still determined to draw out this performance. He was a thespian and this was his stage.

Ms. Davies felt it was a good time to play up on his motivation. She began slowly walking towards him in a sultry, sexual manner.

"Michael." She said, fifteen feet away. "I want you to keep in mind what you're missing out on and what you'll get if you perform it properly."

Ten feet away.

"Think about my large breasts hidden beneath my blouse, begging to be released. You only saw them for a minute last session. You could see them for a hell of a lot longer tonight."

Five feet away.

"Think of my big, stiff nipples and my bouncing breasts. Can you see them Michael?"

She was a foot in front of him. Far closer than she's ever been to him. Michael swallowed.

"No, I'm afraid I can't." He said, honestly. He was furious at his memory for failing him.

She stared into his eyes for a minute before saying: "Then perform the spell."

She stared up at him for a few seconds longer before turning around and walking back into position.

He drew a deep breath, and then he performed the shield charm perfectly. This triggered a smile from both of them.

"See?" She said. "That wasn't so hard."

Ms. Davies removed her blouse and tossed it on the floor.

She was wearing a very sexy black bra. He stared at her wonderful bra covered breasts. He was so fucking horny.

"Do it again." She instructed.

He performed the spell a second time.

She turned around, facing away from Michael, taking away his view of her breasts. Then she grabbed hold of her skirt and started to slowly pull it down her legs, bending with it as she did. She stayed there for a few seconds, her beautiful ass sticking in the air. She was wearing a pair of black panties to compliment her bra. She slowly stood back up and turned around to face him.

She was thoroughly enjoying this. Even the time spent in limbo, waiting for him to perform the spells correctly, was exciting to her. She was imagining what to reward him with once she was naked, and one idea after the other caused her vagina to become wet. She had been soaked for a while now, but this time the smell of her vagina didn't bother her. It excited her and she hoped Michael could smell it too. She hoped it made his big cock rock hard and ready to fuck, even though she had no intentions of doing that. But a girl can fantasize.

"Ok, Michael. Next we'll do a stunning spell."

"Was it named after you?" He asked, causing her to giggle.

"Wow, that was terrible." She smiled. "For this one, lets practice on a dummy."

She whipped out her wand and made a dummy appear out of nowhere. She then went and stood right beside Michael. She glanced down at his cock.

"Someone's excited." She teased.

"So is someone else." Said Michael, as he audibly sniffed the air.

She couldn't help but blush at this, even though she was happy he could smell her. She still couldn't help but laugh.

"Touché. Now watch closely." She said as she demonstrated the stunning spell.

"I will." He said, taking a step back and getting a great view of her panty clad ass.

She smiled as she performed it again, enjoying the attention.

"You're turn." She said, stepping back.

He stepped forward, and once again deliberately performed the spell wrong. He did this a little more than ten times before deciding it was ok to do it properly.

"Terrifically done, Michael." She praised him. Then she reached around and undid her bra. She slid it off and gave him his second view of her perfect breasts.

They were better than he remembered. He stared at them, mesmerized, trying to carve the image into his brain. The size, the shape, the light pink colour of her nipples.

"Wow." He said.

"I'm glad you like them." Said Ms. Davies, giggling.

"They're perfect." He said, meaning every word.

He stared at them for a minute longer before Ms. Davies broke the silence.

"I think I have one or two more things to show you. If you're good to continue."

"Yes." He said, excited. "I am.

"Ok, then. Perform it again."

He took aim, thought about her wet pussy and performed the spell.

"Heres to you, Michael." She said as she pulled down her panties and stood back up.

He couldn't see much of her pussy because her legs were closed, but his mouth still watered at the sight of it. It was pink and glistening, with her pubes shaved into a triangle, guiding him to the most intimate part on her body.

"As you can see, and smell, it's as excited to see you as you are to see it." She said, staring down at his bulge.

She turned around, giving him a full view of her ass. It was big, creamy, and very round. He just wanted to squeeze it so badly.

She turned back around.

"Now, I have one more spell." She said, pausing to let him soak in the view of her naked body, as well as realize what that meant. "Now, I can't let you touch my body, but that doesn't mean I cant touch it, or give you a better view. So... If you perform the full body bind, I'll sit on that chair and spread my legs for you. Would you like to see that?"

"I'd love to see that." Said Michael, a bit disappointed he didn't get to touch her.

He performed the spell in only 6 tries. He desperately wanted a good look at her pussy.

"Great work today, Michael." She said as she sat down. "Now you can't touch me, but you can get as close as you'd like."

"Ok." Said Michael, swallowing.

She stared into his eyes as she slowly parted her legs, giving him a great view of her wet pussy.

"You can get closer, don't be shy." She said, loving the look on his face.

He did just that. He got on his knees and kneeled between her open legs. He could heavily smell her pussy and it made him want to bury his face in her hot pink twat and lick away. She was so fucking beautiful. He couldn't believe his luck, as he was just a foot away from her pussy. He sat there for a little while before she figured she should end their session.

"You should get to bed, Michael."

"Ok, thank you so much for this Professor." He said, earnestly.

"Anything for my favourite student." She said, winking.

He got up and walked towards the door, as he opened it he looked back at her. She had her hand between her legs and was rubbing her pussy. He watched for a couple seconds before she called to him.

"Goodnight, Michael." She said, slightly breathless and inserting a finger in her twat.

"Goodnight, and have fun." Said Michael, and then he left the room taking one last look as he did.

-

Harry got up early one morning and went for a walk. Not for any particular reason, just to clear his head, and start the day right. After 20 minutes of aimlessly walking around, he decided he'd go see Hedwig.

A few minutes later Harry opened the door to the owlery and saw that Hedwig already had some company.

"Hello Harry." Said Ms. Davies, warmly.

"Hello, Professor." Harry greeted back. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking." She said. "Is this your owl?"

"Yeah, her names Hedwig."

"Shes a beautiful bird."Said Ms. Davies, gently stroking Hedwigs feathers. "Oh, I'm so sorry, do you need to send a letter?"

"Yeah, kinda." Said Harry, feeling a little bashful around his beautiful Professor. He had never been alone with her before. "But thats fine. She seems to like you."

Hedwig cooed in acknowledgment, and rubbed her head against Ms. Davies hand.

"Well, since I'm keeping you from your owl, you're welcome to use mine, but he's not as friendly I'm afraid."

Harry spotted a large, black owl staring at him, its large eyes piercing Harry's soul.

"I'll give it a go. I'm pretty good with animals." Harry cautiously approached the haughty looking owl.

"Yes, Hagrid's told me all about it. Never misses a chance to praise you, that man."

"He's just a very kind Professor." Harry said, nearing the owl with his hand outstretched. "Whats your owls name?"

"Aegis." Replied Ms. Davies.

"Well, Aegis. Would you be willing to deliver a letter for me?"

The dark owl leaned forward towards Harrys hand, inspecting it. After a few moments, Aegis cooed and rubbed the side of his head against Harrys fingers.

"Wow." Said Ms. Davies. "He doesn't like many people."

"Well, like I said. I'm just good with animals I guess."

"Harry, the last person who tried to touch him nearly lost an eye."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Asked Harry, genuinely concerned, his eyes darting from Aegis to Ms. Davies. To his surprise, she was smiling.

"I'm joking. He wouldn't hurt you. Not too bad."

They both laughed as Harry scratched under Aegis' chin.

"Besides," Continued Ms. Davies. "I'm certain that if I had told you that, you'd want to do it more."

"Fair enough." Chuckled Harry, and he began to attach his letter.

Harry really liked her as a teacher and wasn't surprised by how easy and enjoyable it was to talk with her. She was always really warm towards her students. He laughed as he imagined attempting to do the same with Snape.

"Whats funny?" She asked, smiling.

"Nothing. I was just imagining trying to start a friendly chat with Professor Snape."

She let out a burst of laughter. "That would be a sight."

They both sat in silence for a minute, each gently stroking the others owl.

"So, Potter." She said, using a jokingly stern tone. "What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

"I'd like to become an auror." He said.

"Really?" She asked, intrigued. "I guess with your history that would make a good fit."

"Yeah, I'm sort of an unofficial intern."

"Would you like a little extra help?" She laughed, causing his spirits to soar.

"Yeah, that would be great!" He said, ecstatic. "If it's not too much trouble."

"None at all." She said, happily.

They continued to talk for a while longer, enjoying each others company. Once they parted ways Harry couldn't help but feel elated at the thought of having private lessons with the most beautiful woman in Hogwarts.

-

Michael postponed their next lesson a few days. Partly because he wanted to make her wait and build up her libido. The other was so that he could surprise her on her birthday. He got her a gift for being such a great teacher. As sweet as that sounds, the real gift was for himself.

He knocked on her door mid-morning on Wednesday. She didn't have a class at the moment.

"Come in." She called.

He entered and she smiled, though she looked puzzled.

"Michael?" She said. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I have a free period." He said. "And I wanted wish you a happy birthday."

He pulled out his gift and handed it to her.

"Michael!" She exclaimed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. You're the best teacher I've ever had and, I hope you don't mind me saying, I've come to think of you as a friend. You deserve it."

"What is it?" She asked and shook the box.

"It's... Not something you'll want to open in front of anyone. I hope you don't mind, but you said last week you were a bit stressed, so I thought this could help."

She looked at him curiously and opened her gift. It was a box of sex toys.

She knew the gift was terribly inappropriate for a student to give their teacher, but because of their relationship she wasn't upset. She was delighted.

"Wow!" She said, grinning slyly at Michael. "How did you know?" She joked.

She began rifling through the box, examining each item.

Inside was a purple vibrator (7 inches long), a buttplug, a small vibrator for the clitoris, and vibrating underwear.

"Wow, I'll be busy tonight." She said, holding up the vibrator. "Is that all?"

He smiled at her.

"No, actually it's not."

"I was joking, Michael."

"I'm not."

She smiled and looked around the room uncertainly.

"Where is it? I don't see another box."

"Well see, the fun in this gift isn't about taking it out of a box. It's about putting it in one." He winked and stuck out his huge tongue.

She grinned at him devilishly. Her panties were already wet, and despite her promise to herself, she was struggling to justify not doing it.

"They didn't have a sex toy for breasts, so I figured my tongue would have to do."

"How unfortunate."

"Not really." He said and he walked over and kissed her.

He slipped his large tongue into her mouth and swirled it around, mixing his with hers. She tasted like mint.

She was caught off guard and knew she shouldn't allow it. Knew that she should break away from his lips, tell him off, and cancel all their future lessons, but she didn't. She couldn't. This, whatever it was, was the one exciting thing in her life. And damn if she wasn't one of the best teachers to walk through the Hogwarts front entrance. She deserved this.

He pulled his tongue out of hers and looked into her eyes. She had an animal look in her eyes as she looked into his.

"Take my clothes off." She said.

She deserved all of it.

He kissed her again as his fingers undid her blouse. She pulled it off as he kissed her neck, smelling her wonderful perfume. He then stuck his tongue back in her mouth and reached back and undid her bra. Kissing down her neck, she slid her bra off her shoulders. Her bra dropped just below her magnificent breasts. He pulled his head away and stared at them hungrily.

"You have the best tits." He said, earnestly.

She smiled at him before he suckled her right nipple into his mouth, causing her to let out a soft moan. He grabbed her other breast in his hand and, looking into her eyes, he ran his tongue all over and around her nipple, sloppily. He lightly bit her erect nipple making her jump, and revelling in her squeal.

"Fuck!" She moaned, pushing her breasts into his face.

As he suckled and squeezed on her breasts, he ran one of his hands down her side onto her leg. He slipped his hand beneath her skirt and panties and rubbed her wet pussy. His fingers rubbed over her slick folds, back and forth, over and over. He spread her warm lips and slipped part of his middle finger inside, feeling her constrict around his digit.

"Oh, fuck." She groaned as his thumb rubbed against her engorged clit.

"Michael, that feels sooo good!" She said as she looked into his big brown eyes. "I've been wanting this for a long time."

Michael unwrapped his mouth from her breasts.

"So have I." He said as he stared at her big, wet, pink nipples. He really wanted to fuck them, but today was about her. "I've been dreaming about eating your pussy out since our first lesson."

He began kissing down her stomach to her belly button. He grabbed her skirt and panties and pulled them down together, exposing her wet pussy. He soaked in his view as he dropped to his knees between her outstretched legs. This was a gift to him as much as it was to her.

He kissed up her leg starting from her knee. He made his way up at a painfully slow pace. He got to her crotch and kissed all around her vagina, catching it with the corner of his mouth, the edge of his lips. Professor Davies was breathing heavily, awaiting the moment he buried his tongue inside her.

"Just do it." She pleaded, driven wild by his teasing.

"Just do what?" He asked, kissing the inside of her warm thighs.

"Eat my pussy, Michael!" She said huskily.

Michael grinned upon hearing the respectable proper Professor make such a dirty request. One that he was happy to oblige. He ran his hands under her and grabbed a chunk of her ass in each.

"As you wish, birthday girl." He said as he licked her pussy from her vagina up to her clit. He slowly licked, his big tongue covering every centimeter of her pussy. He savored her musky taste as he lapped at her amazing folds.

"Oh Michael." She said, her eyes closed in pleasure. "That feels incredible. Unnhhhh!"

Michael had slid half his tongue into her pussy and wiggled it around. He licked her vaginal walls as his nose rubbed against her clit. His face was coated in her juices, while he tongue fucked her, hearing her moan his name. She was building up to an orgasm when she heard the classroom door close. She looked at Michael, horrified. She grabbed her clothes and threw them under her desk. She then put on a teachers robe that covered her entire body, relieving her of the need to put on anything else.

"Under the desk." She said to Michael as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, red faced.

Harry entered the room.

"Hello Professor." He said cheerfully.

"Hello Harry." She replied, hoping he didn't think too much of the smell of the room.

Potter, thought Michael. He noticed the bastard getting close with the Professor and it deeply annoyed him. He would've loved for Harry to walk in on him tongue fucking Ms. Davies. He suddenly got an idea. He knew he shouldn't, but he didn't want to pass up the opportunity. He lifted Ms. Davies robes, giving him a tunnel view to her pussy. Then he rubbed his hands all over her thighs.

Professor Davies jumped a bit.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing." She said, rather quickly. Michael's tongue was licking the inside of her thigh, working its way towards her delicious twat.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and give you this." He said as he presented her with a gift.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." She replied, trying to remain calm.

"I wanted to." Said Harry, smiling at her. "As a thank you."

She opened her gift and Michael licked her vagina.

"Unnh wow!" She said, trying to pull off excitement rather than her arousal.

Harry looked at her strangely. The gift wasn't THAT great.

"I love it, thank you." She said as Michael continued to lick her pussy, causing her to breath a little heavily.

She was squirming around in her chair, trying to manage her arousal. Her face was really red and she was perspiring lightly. Harry thought she looked incredibly sexy.

"Anyways." Harry said. "I think I just heard your next class come in. I'll leave you to it. Bye."

"Bye Harry, and thank you." She smiled at him, as Michael sucked on her lips.

As soon as he left she lifted her wand and performed a silencing spell on the door and walls. It was good that she did, because Michael began licking her clit and she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

His warm tongue continuously flicked against her love button, sending a jolt of pleasure each time. Wanting to give her a great orgasm, Michael slipped two fingers inside her hungry pussy, and began to finger her. He fingered her shallowly, only going in an inch or so, when he suddenly slipped them in as far as he could, rubbing against her g-spot. Michaels tongue on her clit, and his fingers pumping in and out against her g-spot, sent Ms. Davies over the edge.

She let out her breath and began moaning rapidly.

"Ooohhhh fuck!" She screamed as she came all over Michaels face, coating him in her juices. She continued to breath heavily as Michael removed his head from between her legs, and his fingers out of her tight hole. She smiled down at him and he smiled back at her sweaty red face. She looked so fucking sexy.

"That was unexpected." She said. "Thankfully Harry didn't stay long."

"Yeah, definitely." Said Michael. "Are you two close?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" She asked, grinning.

"He should be jealous of me." He said as he leaned up and kissed her. His tongue coated in her tangy juices slipped past her lips, leaving her taste in her own mouth.

"Wow." She said, as they broke up the kiss.

"Yeah, you taste really good." He said. He chuckled as she playfully slapped his arm.

"You're filthy." She said, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like the taste.

"You have no idea." He said. She took this as a joke, but it was anything but.

"Well, thank you for the gifts Michael. I finally got one that I can use. Now, I have a class to teach, so you better go."

"Bye professor." And Michael left, closing the door behind him, not caring that Ms. Davies class could see her pussy juice on his chin.


	5. Kissing It Better

"Thanks again for the lessons Professor." Said Harry, as he walked along with her towards the courtyard.

"Shh Harry." Replied Ms. Davies, looking around. "I don't want anyone to hear about the lessons. I don't do this for everyone. This is a special case."

"Sorry Professor." Harry smiled.

"Its alright. And I have to say, you'll make an excellent auror." She smiled warmly back.

"Thanks. That means a lot from you."

Michael was walking and spotted Harry talking to Ms. Davies. They were laughing together in the courtyard, something that was beginning to happen far too often. He resisted the urge to curse the bastard as he saw her touch his arm. She began to walk away and looked back laughing at whatever he said. Harry stood there by himself, and Michael took his opportunity.

"God I'd love to spank that ass." Said Michael.

Harry turned towards Michael, his hand immediately plunging into his pocket. Michael frowned.

"Not a very friendly greeting." Said Michael.

"Fuck off." Said Harry, remembering their last encounter, and how long he stood there petrified.

"Is that what you're going to go do? Fuck yourself off at the thought of Ms. Davies? Can't say I blame you, I've thought about her a number of times. Even thought about her the last time I was in Ginny."

Michael waited for Harry to respond, but he said nothing, so Michael continued.

"So whats the plan Potter? Get friendly with her, then get her naked? Again, I don't blame you. In fact I pity you, because I had the same plan, and I'm doing it much better than you."

He paused and again Harry remained silent. Angry, but silent.

"Yeah, she was so reserved and resistant... At first. But now I'll have my cock in her pussy in no time."

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, and Michael just stood there.

"Of course that won't be the first part of my body thats been inside her. In fact you were present the first time I had my way with her. Thanks for the chocolates you gave her by the way. Maybe tonight I'll melt it down and lick it off her tits."

"Shut up!" Yelled Harry. How can a cunt like Michael exist, thought Harry.

"Or maybe she'll lick it off my cock. Get a nice mouthful of chocolate and cream."

"I said shut up." Said Harry, through gritted teeth.

"Now now Potter, be nice and maybe I'll tell you what color her asshole is."

Harry quickly cast a spell on Michael that caused him to fly through the air and land on his stomach. He grunted in pain.

"Harry Potter!" Yelled Ms. Davies voice from across the courtyard. She came striding over her wand raised, and disarmed him. "What on earth are you doing?!"

"I-." Began Harry, but he couldn't find the words.

Ms. Davies kneeled down beside Michael.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I think so." Said Michael, feeling triumph through his pain.

She helped him up and McGonagal arrived.

"Potter, my office. Now!" Said Professor McGongal.

Harry looked back at Ms. Davies as she was talking to Michael. He saw Michael turn towards him and smile as he began to follow Ms. Davies.

-

"I can't believe Harry did that to you." Said Ms. Davies, helping Michael into her living quarters.

"I can." Said Michael. "We've never got along, Potter and I."

"Well its inexcusable. He could've really hurt you."

"Yeah, but I'd have someone really great help me get better."

She smiled at him.

"Madam Pomfrey is quite pretty." She said.

"True, but not as pretty as you."

"So you think you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, but I might need someone to cheer me up."

"I think I know just the thing." She said as she kissed him, her tongue swirling around his. "Better?"

"My head is, but my penis took most of it."

She chuckled.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." And she kissed him again.

She reached down and undid his pants. She pulled them down and saw the bulge in his underwear. Her pussy began to moisten as she realized she was finally going to see his big cock. She pulled down his underwear and bit her lip, as his hung cock sprung out and hit her hand.

"It's so big." She said, staring at it, weighing it with her eyes. "And fat."

She grabbed it in her hand, feeling its weight as she lifted it. It felt warm and heavy, as she stroked it once. She spit in her hand and started to jerk off his meat. She reached down with her other hand and began playing with his balls, lightly rubbing between his testicles with her thumb.

She looked up at him and followed his gaze to her tits.

She let go of his cock and balls and took off her shirt and bra. Her huge tits plopped out into view and Michael reached out to squeeze them, rubbing his thumb against her pink nipples. She leaned forward to accommodate him as she resumed stroking his cock, spitting on his length once more. She slid her other hand under her skirt and rubbed her wet pussy.

"I gave your presents a try last night." She said, looking into his eyes.

"How did you like it?" He asked, bouncing her heavy breast.

"It was nice, but it left me wanting more." She said, as she looked down at the big piece of meat between her fingers. She bit her lip and moaned as she slipped a finger inside her pussy, teasing herself.

"Well, I can help with that." Said Michael, pleased with himself.

He had bewitched the toys he gave her to only go up to a quarter their speed, so it would rev her up, but not finish her off. So, eventually she'd be really turned on and only look to him.

"I'd love that, but I think that'd be too far. You're my student, so I don't think it would be wise to go there."

Who was she kidding, they both thought. She was aching to get fucked and it was only a matter of time. But for now...

"That being said." Said Ms. Davies. "We can still have some fun."

Ms. Davies held his cock up, pointing to the ceiling. She moved her head down and licked all over his clean shaven balls, tasting him. She licked all the way up to his bulbous head and swirled her tongue around it. Her tongue then moved down his veiny shaft, to his testicles and gently sucked on them, as his cock drooped onto her forehead. She felt its warmth on her face as his precum drizzled out onto her forehead, and a bit in her hair. She licked back up his cock and slowly started to slide it into her mouth. She got half of his fat cock in before sliding it out and continued in a slow steady rhythm, as she fingered herself. She coated her fingers at one end as she coated his cock at the other.

Her warm mouth continued to suck his cock for a few more minutes before she slid him out, feeling a little empty. She stood up and turned around. Unzipping her skirt, she bent over to pull it down, her ass feeling the heat from Michaels gaze. Michael had an amazing view of her pink thong covered ass. She then slid her panties off, her cheeks jiggling for Michaels enjoyment.

Before she could stand back up, Michael leaned forward and grabbed her ass in his hands. He rubbed and squeezed her firm cheeks before pulling them apart, giving him his first view of her cute pink little asshole. He made a mental note to tell Potter that it was a light pink. Hell, he made a note to tell everyone. He wanted them all to know that he'd seen this goddesses asshole. Moving his hand inwards, he rubbed his thumb against her puckered hole, causing her to jump a little.

"Merlin, every inch of you is sexy." Said Michael, he knew he was testing his luck, and he decided to test it further. He sucked on his index finger and gently rubbed it around her asshole, dipping it in slightly. This elicited a small groan from his Professor.

"You like that?" He asked and he moved his face forward and squished it into her juicy ass. His face between her heavenly cheeks, he stuck out his tongue and started to lick her bung hole. Not as tasty as her twat, but he loved every second his tongue spent pressed against her anus; and judging by her moans, so did she.

He chuckled to himself quietly, into Ms. Davies plump ass. Roger would never win an argument with him again. Michael would forever be able to say "do you want to know how your sisters asshole tastes?" Theres just no response to that.

Having sufficiently tasted her ass, he pulled his face away, and admired the view. Michael stared between her spread cheeks, at the pink hole glistening with his saliva. He smirked before he spit on her asshole. He then took his index finger and pressed it against her anus. She took a sharp intake of breath as he pushed in up to his first knuckle. He felt her ass constrict against his finger as he felt the warmth inside her.

"Is this the first time you've ever had anything in your ass?" Asked Michael, sliding up to his second knuckle and holding it there.

"Yes." Said Ms. Davies quietly.

"How do you like it?" Asked Michael as he began fingering her tight ass.

"It's different." She said. "But I don't mind it."

"Well, maybe we'll have to try it some other time."

In his ultimate goal he'd love to fuck her ass with his big cock, so he thought it best to first test the waters and leave her wanting more. He slid his finger out and rubbed her amazing ass.

She stood back up and turned around, her finger rubbing her clit.

Michael stared at her pussy, spread open by her fingers, extremely wet, and looking delicious.

"You look pretty horny." He said, as she dipped a finger inside herself.

"Very." She said, as she bit her lip.

"Well, I can help you with that."

He motioned for her to come to him, and she did. She hopped on the bed beside him. She kissed him as he squeezed her breasts, his fingers digging into her soft skin.

"Turn around." He said, after they had pulled apart.

She spun around and her ass was right in front of his face, and his cock in front of her. He grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them as he stuck out his tongue and began licking her pussy, his eyes staring into her asshole. She moaned as she lowered her mouth onto his cock and lightly sucked and licked his fat dick. They licked and sucked on each others privates for a few minutes, each savoring the others taste.

Michael stopped short of giving Ms. Davies an orgasm. She popped his dick out of her mouth, a little disappointed. However, she remembered their last sexual encounter and didn't say anything. It had been one of the best orgasms of her life and she wanted to return the favor.

She moved around and kissed Michael, swirling her tongue around his, finding it hot to know where his mouth has been. Michael ran his hands over her body as they made out. They broke apart and she just looked at Michael, who looked back at her. She followed his eyes down to her breasts, which he began to fondle, paying extra attention to her stiff nipples. She grabbed his hand and placed it between her large breasts. Ms. Davies grabbed her breasts in each hand and pushed them together, cushioning Michaels hands between them.

"I think I know what you want to do next." She said seductively. "Do you want to fuck my big tits?"

Michaels heart leapt. Fucking finally, he thought, as he stared at her perfect boobs.

"Yeah, I do." Said Michael, smiling.

She leaned forward and rubbed her breasts against his face. He stuck out his tongue, licking all over her breasts. After they were nice and wet, she moved down his body and off the bed. Michael adjusted so that his legs were hanging off the bed with Ms. Davies sitting between them, rubbing her tits. She smiled up at him, and Michael smiled wickedly back. This is what he'd dreamt of since he first saw her. Her on her knees, ready and willing to please him with her incredible tits. He was still blown away by how great they were. Perfect.

Ms. Davies leaned in and Michael pushed his cock out towards her. She moved her breasts around his meat and enveloped him.

Michael groaned feeling Ms. Davies warm full breasts on his big cock, cushioning him. He looked down at her tits, still glistening from his saliva. She looked up at him, her mouth open, tongue sticking out, and her cheeks a little pink.

Their eyes met and for the first time they saw each other clearly. Ms. Davies caught a glimmer of the vile pervert Michael was, and Michael saw the innocent corruptible angel. She wondered how much help he really needed with his schooling. Was it possibly a ruse, a trick designed to get her here?

This moment of clarity turned them both on immensely, although Ms. Davies was also feeling vulnerable and degraded. But that didn't stop her. It just made the heat between her legs intensify.

She started to rub her breasts on Michaels cock, feeling his head peak out the top of her cleavage. Feeling slightly manipulated and used, she felt her pussy aching for attention. She reached down and started to rub herself, while she continued to fuck Michaels meaty cock with her creamy breasts.

Michael smirked watching his Professor start to rub herself. He held her breasts together, his fingers digging into her warm soft skin. He stood there, above the sexiest woman in Hogwarts, feeling triumphant.

The room was warm and both Michael and Ms. Davies had begun to perspire. Michaels sweaty cock slipped in and out of Ms. Davies sweaty cleavage. This was the sight he dreamt about at night. The sight he daydreamed about while staring at his gorgeous professor during lessons.

He wished they could see it. Potter, Weasley, even Roger. Michael smirked as he imagined Rogers reaction to seeing his sweet older sister on her knees pleasing Michaels big cock. Roger would see the lust in her eyes while she rubs her dripping twat to release the pressure building inside her. See Michael turn her into his whore, his sweet little slut.

The only thing better than Roger seeing would be all the pretty girls. Innocent Hermione, popular Demelza Robins, and busty Hannah Abbot. They'd all watch their teacher, this strong woman they admire, reduced to Michaels dripping slut. They'd all be blushing while watching and whether they'd admit it or not, they'd wish they were in Ms. Davies place at Michaels feet. Their tight teenage twats would tingle at the sight of Michaels fat dick.

They'd all be his, ready and willing to drop their skirts and lift their asses, at his request. Thats a nice thought, but back to the task at hand.

"Stop." Said Michael, and Ms. Davies obeyed looking up at him quite sheepishly. "Your fingers nice and sticky?"

"Mmm yes." Said Ms. Davies. She pumped her fingers inside herself and Michael heard a delightful shlick sound accompanied by moans from her other lips.

"Good. Taste yourself." Michael said. He was no longer playing a part, this was him. Commanding, and not asking. Arrogant, not unsure.

Ms. Davies noticed this, but it only made her wetter as he gazed down on her. She removed her fingers from her pussy and lifted them to her mouth. She opened wide, sticking her tongue out and licked her glistening fingers, before sliding them into her mouth. The taste was intense, but she kept them there, as Michael stared at her smirking like a villain. Michael reached down and rubbed her cheek. She figured this was good enough and slid her fingers out of her mouth.

"Do you like how you taste as much as I do?" Asked Michael, his thumb rubbing around the corner of her lip.

"No, but I doubt you'd like how you taste as much as I do." She said, and she looked at his thick cock staring at her.

"Suck my cock." Again, a command. One that Ms. Davies was eager to comply with.

"Just a second." Said Ms. Davies, as she reached for her wand.

Taking it, she rubbed the tip around her lips, leaving them coated in red lipstick.

She grabbed his cock, which was slick from a mixture of sweat and saliva, and she pressed her lips against the head, and slowly pushed her pips onto his cock.

She got half way down and Michael expected her to pull back, but she kept going, staring up at him with those sweet eyes. Michael grinned as her nose pressed against his pubic area. She held him there for a few seconds, a hot wet sound coming from deep in her throat. Her eyes starting to water, she pulled back out, gasping for air, as a strand of her saliva dripped off his cock.

"Damn, didn't know you could do that." Said Michael.

"I learned it just for you." She said, catching her breath.

Michael was at his limit. He'd been waiting to cum on his hot Professor since the day he met her, and he has been patient. No more waiting. He spit in his hand and grabbed his cock, red from Ms. Davies lipstick, and started stroking it.

"Lick my head." He commanded and Ms. Davies quickly stuck out her tongue as Michaels thick cock head jiggled around it. Michael didn't take his eyes off her gorgeous face as he reached orgasm. He bellowed, and his warm cum sprayed onto Ms. Davies red lips, and hungry tongue, eagerly catching his seed. He shot five ropes of cum onto and between her lips.

"Oh fuck!" He said as her lips wrapped around his head, milking him for any remaining cum.

His balls empty, she opened her mouth to show him his thick load. There was so much that some leaked out down her lips, and landed on her breast. Closing her mouth, she made a big gulp and swallowed down his slightly sweet cum. Showed him her empty mouth, then licked the cum from her lips.

"Feeling better?" She asked, scooping the glob of cum off her breast and swallowing it.

"Much." He replied, staring at the incredible scene before him. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Whats that, Michael?"

"Don't clean yourself off. Finish your classes with my taste in your mouth." Michael started to rub his now flaccid cock.

"You are a filthy boy." She chuckled a little uncomfortably. "But sure. I kind of like the taste anyways."

They each got dressed and headed out to their respective classes. Michael had a very good reason for being late for charms.


	6. Struggling To Concentrate

Late that night Michael snuck out of the Ravenclaw dormitory, covered from sight, thanks to his new cloak. He made his way over to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, which he discovered earlier that day. While he was loitering around the entrance, he was also fortunate enough to overhear the password.

"Oddment and tweak." He said to the fat lady, who awoke with a start.

"Wha? Ah yes." She sighed. "Go on in then."

The portrait swung open and Michael entered, and as luck had it, there wasn't anyone in the common room. It was very late.

Michael made his way up the boys dormitory and slowly opened the door. Upon entering he was greeted with the snores of Potter and all his friends. He located the scarred bastard and took out a vial, filled with a white wispy substance. It looked like a bright fog. Holding it up to Harry's ear, he uncorked the vial and the substance seemed into Harry's head, who tossed a bit in his sleep, as fragments of Michaels memory mixed with his. After a minute Harry stopped tossing and murmuring, and was still and snoring.

One down, thought Michael, and he saved the best for last.

Leaving the boys dormitory, he walked over to the steps leading to girls dormitory, where Hermione lay asleep and dreaming.

Now for the next part. Michael removed his clothes, until he was completely naked. Then Michael took out a second vial of a pink liquid, from his pants pocket. He popped the cork, drank it all, and waited.

Under the invisibility cloak he started to transform. He shrunk down a few inches, Two large familiar breasts grew out of his chest, and he felt his hair grow rapidly past his head.

After a minute the transformation was complete. There stood, hidden from sight, a perfect copy of Ms. Davies.

Not having a mirror on him, Michael simply went about his business and started up the stairs to the girls dormitory, awkwardly adjusting to his new body. Its not like he won't get a better view later. He took a step, and the stairs remained stairs. He had tricked the spell that prevented boys from entering the girls dormitory, and entered. A raven in the lions den, whispering in their ear.

Once inside the girls dorm he quickly located Hermione, who was sound asleep, dreaming about passing all her classes with the highest marks possible.

He unstopped a second vial filled with pieces of his memories, and inserted them into Hermione's head. Her response was much different than Harry's. Upon entering, Hermione let out a gasp, followed by a light moan. She started to slowly grind her body on her bed, as her dreams were interrupted by visions of Michaels fat cock.

"S' big." She murmured in her sleep, instantly causing Michaels temporary vagina to tingle.

Thats right, he thought, as he watched her wriggle around on her bed, knowing that she was feeling the same sensations as him, between her legs. The seed was planted, ensuring that his own seed would one day plaster her pretty face. That last thought caused his pussy to get a little wet.

He turned to leave, when his eyes locked on her trunk. Unable to switch off his deviously perverted brain, he opened it and rummaged through her underwear, feeling his slit get even wetter. He was a little surprised by how hot her underwear was, but definitely delighted. Eventually his snooping led him to what he had not dared hope for: a tiny g-string, which would barely cover her tight little pussy. Something he'd love to know when shes wearing. Taking his wand, he placed a simple incantation. Once finished, he placed one far more complicated. He took all of Hermione's other clean underwear and put them in the dirty basket, under her other dirty clothes. A few minutes later, after testing out that his spells were working correctly, he left the girls dormitory, out the Gryffindor tower and headed back to the Ravenclaw tower, juices running down his leg.

On the way it occurred to him to get a look at Ms. Davies body in front of a mirror, but that thought quickly passed. It wouldn't be the same. He'd know that it was him and that would make it less enjoyable. Instead he went up to his dormitory, and spent the remaining time borrowing Ms. Davies body caressing her perfect breasts and masturbating. If he didn't have enough knowledge about her body before, he did now.

-

Later that morning Harry sat down beside Hermione awaiting the start of Defence class.

"Good morning." Hermione said, quite chipper. "Not sitting with the conjoined couple?"

"No, Ron's kinda driving me mad." Replied Harry, sounding tired. He hadn't slept well. "Have you seen Ms. Davies yet?"

"No, she must be in her office. Why?"

"Can you tell me whats the best way to apologize to a woman?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry. What did you do?" She asked sounding exasperated.

"I-"

"Good morning class." Ms. Davies voice called out as she descended the staircase leading to her office.

"Good morning." They all piped back, the boys voices ringing out particularly loud, as they all smiled at her.

Ms. Davies began her lecture, and Harry was torn on how to act. Do I make steady eye contact? Do I look bashful and sorry for what I did? These thoughts echoed through his head, as he looked at her and then she looked at him. Prepared to see forgiveness, disapproval, and everything in between, he saw something else.

As her eyes met his he suddenly had a flash across his mind and in that flash he saw Ms. Davies in red underwear glistening with sweat. In this flash the air felt hot, and a musky smell filled his nostrils. But the most disturbing thing that he felt was this sadistic desire. He was looking at Ms. Davies like a wild animal in heat.

As quickly as it happened, the vision dissipated. Ms. Davies was no longer looking at him, and his eyes were fixed on the corner of his desk.

Harry furrowed his brow, wondering why that picture had crept into his mind. Sure, he'd thought about her while he masturbated, but never in that way. Never with that... overwhelming desire. He never thought seeing his teacher, his newfound friend, in her underwear could possibly fill him with such a feeling of disgust. Not at her body, but in himself.

Harry shook the feeling off, and looked back at his Professor, forcing himself to focus. However, when he looked back at her this time he saw her standing with her wonderful breasts exposed. Her pink nipples stuck out and he desperately wanted to grab hold and suck on her exquisite tits. But thats not all.

Accompanying this urge was a thought that felt so foreign. A thought that he'd never had before, but was clear. He stared at his kind, caring, respectable teacher and thought "They'd look better drenched in my saliva and cum. I'll teach her how those tits should be used."

Shaking himself out of it again, he seemed to have attracted the attention of the class.

"Harry." Hermione said from beside him, as she took his hand. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at his friend and instantly regretted it. The image wasn't as bad, or as strong as the others, but the thoughts that crept into him, as if from someone else, were just as gross.

He saw Hermione standing on a bookshelf, her pert ass sticking out, and thought "Grangers asshole is gonna be a nice tight fit. But not as much fun as popping the cherry on her virgin cunt."

"Harry?" Ms. Davies said, drawing his gaze.

He looked up at her to see that she was directly in front of him. She looked concerned as she opened her mouth to speak. Harry didn't hear a word. As soon as she opened her mouth all he could see was a thick white substance leaking out down her chin, onto her clothed chest.

"I think theres something wrong." Harry said quietly, forcing himself to close his eyes.

Another flash, and Ms. Davies was staring at his big cock with lust and delight. But it wasn't his cock. His wasn't that large. "Yeah, suck it you slutty bitch." Reverberated throughout his head, as she started to lick his fat member.

Another flash, and he was staring into a woman's spread ass from behind. Somehow he knew who it was. How can he know that, but not know why its there? "Why is this in my- Mmm finally get to taste your perfect asshole." And his head moved towards it. His face made contact with her soft warm skin, as he stuck out his tongue and licked her asshole. "Goddamn thats good."

Crash.

Harry fell to the floor. He immediately felt hands helping him up into a sitting position.

"Everyone stand back!" Called Ms. Davies, and Harry opened his eyes to see her standing there over him, with her wand raised, and her eyes closed. Even in this situation he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. But that got twisted too, as now he saw her sitting in her desk chair, nude. Her breasts glistened, as did her pussy, and she said "Eat my pussy, Michael!" And suddenly, all he saw was black.

-

Hermione heard the door to the classroom open and in strode Ms. Davies, having returned from delivering Harry to the hospital wing.

"What happened to him, Ms. Davies?" Asked Hermione, her voice shaking slightly, as the class murmured.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Began Ms. Davies, and everyone went quiet. "Harry suffered through a memory split. Which is when someone inserts a memory into someone else's head, but the person rejects it. So they start to see fragments as if they're actually there. Its fairly harmless- Harry will be alright, Hermione- but..."

Ms. Davies paused and surveyed the class, with an unusually stern look. She's usually so happy, and positive, but she wore this new look well. She will do whats necessary to protect her students.

"...but, if its untreated for too long, it can eventually result in brain damage. So, whoever attempted this, they are very lucky that he had such strong symptoms. Harry's subconscious fought it strongly. Thankfully the fragments were removed without any trouble."

"Can you find out who did it by the fragments?" Asked Ron, whose arm had left its usual perch around Lavenders shoulder.

"No. I'm afraid the only person who can possibly identify whoever did it, is Harry. And he might not remember, or might not have seen any distinctive features in his hallucinations. He was seeing things through their perspective, after all. He should be awake in a few hours. We'll just have to wait and see."

Her eyes raked over every student, looking to see any guilt. After a few moments, she looked down, collected herself, and resumed class.

It took a while for Hermione to calm down. Shed seen things happen to Harry before, horrible things, but it was always something he could fight. Something he could stare in the eyes and stand up to. This was nothing like the things he'd face before. He was powerless.

-

Later that day Hermione sat down for ancient runes, trying to shake off the horrible event that took place that morning. Who could have possibly done that to him?

She was unaware that across the classroom, watching her sit there and try to decipher any potential clues, was the very culprit.

Michael didn't feel much guilt for what had happened. It wasn't his intention to hurt Potter. He didn't know there would be any risks. Besides, he'd be perfectly fine in a few hours.

Michael shook it off, and peered back at Potters sexy friend. He took out his wand and checked on the location spell he had cast the night before. And sure enough, his wand pointed directly at Hermione. He smirked to himself, seeing her in her unflattering robes, but knowing that underneath she was wearing the g-string he found the previous night.

Soon enough he'd activate his other spell, and liven things up for once. Why did he take ancient runes?

10 minutes into the lesson, and the know-it-all was completely focused on her test. Now was the time.

He pulled out his wand again and activated his bewitching spell, his eyes fixed on Hermione.

Across the room, Hermione was eagerly writing when all of a sudden she felt a warmth between her legs. She stopped writing and adjusted in her seat, wondering if it was the chair emitting her body heat. But no, the warmth followed her as she moved. Just as she was figuring out what was happening, her underwear suddenly started to vibrate.

"Unh." She moaned, quietly, feeling her vagina start to get wet under the rhythmic pressure. Red faced and horrified she looked around the room to see if anyone had heard. Thankfully everyone was focused on the test.

Now she could focus on her dilemma, but what could she do? Why were her panties vibrating and heating up? So many questions, and yet no answers. Hermione's worst nightmare.

She considered removing her underwear, but her robes made it impossible to do without pulling them up past her waist, which would undoubtedly attract attention.

Before she could even begin to come up with an answer her g-string, slick from her juices, tightened and slipped between her lips.

Everyone was focused on their tests but Michael, who couldn't care less about ancient runes, who was peering at Hermione and saw as she straightened up in her chair, and bit her lip.

Good to know its working, he thought as his cock started to harden knowing what was happening to Hermione.

This was too perfect. Shes caught between a rock and a hard place. And both her and Michael knew what she was going to do.

Hermione removed her wand and cast muffliato all around her, filling peoples ears with a light hum.!Hopefully it was loud enough to drown out any more moans.

Hermione grabbed her quill and continued on with her test. The way she saw it, the only way was through. Professor Vector would never let her leave to go to the lavatory in the middle of the test, and she was not failing it. So, she wrote, as her underwear vibrated against her vagina and anus. Every 30 seconds she would have to collect herself to stop from making a face or a sound, but it was getting harder and harder.

Wrong thing to think, she told herself, as suddenly her mind drifted to cocks.

"Unnnh." She groaned again, peering around the room once more, but nobody was looking-except Michael. Their eyes met, and Michael lifted his wand, pointed it towards her, and mumbled an incantation.

She felt the g-string start to slide back and forth as well as vibrate, caressing her wet virgin pussy.

Her mouth dropped open, but she suppressed a moan as Michael stared at her, smiling.

Hating him, she couldn't help but think of his cock. The long hard piece of meat between his legs, that Ginny loved so much. She had an image of his thick cock as he stood in front of a mirror. She brushed that aside. She saw Michael move his hand down to his robes and followed it only to see him start to rub his covered cock.

It would feel so good stretching me out, she thought, closing her eyes and picturing it. No! She opened her eyes again and, lightly perspiring, continued on with her test. Just finish it, she told herself.

And so she wrote, all the while her panties were trying to make her cum. Michael couldn't have been more delighted as he watched her make sexy faces for the next fifteen minutes, resisting her pleasure. He even gave her a break for a minute or so, letting her catch her breath. Well, more like letting her lower her defences, because he started the spell back up again and watched as it tormented her anew. He couldn't imagine how very wet her chair will be by the time the next class arrives.

Finally she finished the test, and immediately got up and walked over to Professor Vector.

"Done so quick, Miss Granger?" He asked surprised.

"Yes Professor." She replied, hurriedly. "Sorry, got to go to the loo."

And she quickly left the classroom and went to the nearest bathroom, feeling the need to scream. As soon as she was inside she checked under the stalls.

"Anybody in here?" She asked, through heavy breathing.

Nobody answered and she moaned loudly, as she hiked up her robes and went to pull down her g-string, but it wouldn't budge.

"Unnnh come on!" She moaned as she tried using both of her hands, but it was no good, they were somehow locked in place around her very wet pussy and asshole. She gave up and thought about going back in and hexing Michael. That seemed like a good idea. She started to get up, but stopped and figured it would be best to cum first, alleviate the pressure. She leaned against the wall and her mind drifted to dirty things.

Her mind recently on Michael, she again imagined his thick cock rubbing against her lips, teasing her, its weight pressing in. And with that simple thought, after all that buildup, she came and started grinding her ass against the wall, as she screamed loudly.

Her orgasm subsiding, she doubled up and suddenly realized the g-string was no longer vibrating.

"Please." She muttered, as she grabbed the waist of the g-string and pulled it down without resistance. "Thank Merlin." She said, laughing, and stepping out of them. She held them up to see that they were completely drenched.

"Fuck you, Michael." She said, and she tossed the g-string in the garbage and left the bathroom.

-

Harry awoke late in the day, as the sun was setting. Groggily he scanned the room, getting his bearings. His eyes clear and his senses about him he recognized the hospital wing.

"Again?" He said to no one in particular.

"You might as well just bring your trunk down and live here." Came a female voice.

Harry turned to see Ms. Davies sitting on the bed beside his.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, looking a little concerned.

"Ok." Harry said, sitting up.

"Do you remember what happened? Do you know why you're here?"

"No, I can't remember." Harry sat there deep in thought. Suddenly he looked at Ms. Davies. "Professor, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I- I just saw red, and-"

"Harry, its ok. You're forgiven. At least by me, but I think you need to make things right with Michael. And you still have those detentions with McGonagall. But don't get all worked up, otherwise I'll be the one in trouble this time."

Harry chuckled as he looked outside. The hospital wing always had a great view of the sunset.

Ms. Davies then went on to explain what had happened. Having finished, they both sat there in silence for a few moments, each deep in thought.

"Any idea who could've done this to you?" She asked.

"No." Harry said. "No idea. Could be anybody."

"Get some sleep, Harry." Ms. Davies said, observing him.

"Yeah, I will. You too."

She smiled as she stood up.

"I will." She turned to leave, but only got a few feet before she turned back around. "I'm really happy you're ok, Harry. And once you're completely better, I suggest you get back to your meddling ways. Whoever did this shouldn't get away unpunished. You won't get any resistance from me."

"Thanks Professor, I'll definitely do that." Harry said and he watched as she left. He looked back out the window, watching the sunset. "Fuck you, Michael."


	7. A Look Into The Mirror

Harry remembered everything. Every vision, every thought, every detail about Michaels unwanted memories. He tried to tell himself that they were fabricated, but he knew the truth, and he couldn't suppress it no matter how desperately he wanted to. Michael hadn't been lying, like Harry suspected. The taunts about Ms. Davies were real, just like the ones about Ginny. He'd come to terms with that, and now the only thing left to think about was how he would proceed.

First things first, Harry wanted to get him alone. If there was one thing Harry excelled at it was one on one encounters. Hell, he'd just start swinging if he had to.

But what would that accomplish, a little voice asked? Would Ms. Davies be at Michaels bedside while he was in the hospital wing?

Unable to stop the little voice from getting too real, it asked: and what would they be doing? Would she be jerking him off under the covers as he rubs and squeezes her breasts? Would she lick, suck, and worship his fat cock, as he thinks "thanks Potter."

But it didn't matter, not to Harry. He couldn't be more upset than he currently was, so fuck it. Besides, Michael had to pay.

-

A couple of days after the incident Harry spent all his free time staring at the map, fantasizing as he watched Michaels name. Thankfully Ms. Davies and Michael hadn't been together during this time. Both were too busy with their commitments, and apart from class, they were never in the same place together.

Harry hoped this meant that they were done, but his instincts told him that wasn't true. And the filthy voice in his head said that Michael was just building up as much cum as possible.

And so he watched, looking for anything out of the ordinary. And eventually he found it.

Five days after Harry's hospitalization he saw Michael go into the unused classroom where he had fucked Ginny. However, he was alone. Harry watched for over an hour as Michael just sat there, completely still.

What was he up to? Was he waiting for Ms. Davies?

He scanned the map and saw that she was in her office. Was she standing him up?

Unable to feel any kind of positivity and hopefulness, he brushed that last thought aside. He remembered the look of lust in her eyes when she looked at his cock. How could such a sweet, caring woman fall victim to such a perverted asshole?

But thats not important. Not right now. Because right now, Michael was alone, and Harry had his chance.

Pocketing his wand, the map still in hand, he headed towards the classroom. He kept checking the map, making sure that Michael was still there, alone. And he was. The only name showing up in that vicinity was Michael Corner.

Harry made his last turn and was at the door to the classroom. He checked the map. Michael was still inside. Harry put the map away, took out his wand, and opened the door.

He rushed in, his wand raised, ready to stun Michael. Only, Michael wasn't there. The classroom was empty. The only thing inside was a decadent mirror at the far end of the room, attached to the wall.

About to pull out the map, he suddenly heard "expelliarmus." Harry's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the floor far away from him.

"Who?" Harry asked looking around, still seeing no one. He jumped as he heard an exasperated sigh.

"Fucking took you long enough." Came a disembodied voice, that Harry recognized as Michaels.

Out of thin air materialized that assholes head, as Harry realized he still had the cloak.

"I've been waiting for over an hour." Michael continued. "I was starting to think I was wrong about my theories. It always seemed like you'd turn up when I was about to fuck Ginny. I don't know how, but you knew where I was. Impressive. It got you trapped here, but I'm still impressed."

Harry started towards him, his face scrunched up in rage, and his fist cocked.

"Petrificus totalus." Michael said, causing Harry to freeze.

Michael walked up to Harry, who stood there desperately trying to get his motion back, so he could break Michaels wand and then his jaw. But he wasn't so lucky.

"This seems familiar... Oh right, this happened the last time I fucked Ginny! She let me cum in her pussy. That was a good day. But I don't need to tell you that. All I'll tell you is that I'm about to have a better one."

Michael grabbed Harry and, struggling, positioned him in front of the mirror. Michael looked into it, at his and Harry's reflection. "Hayley Davies." He said to the mirror, and suddenly it changed, and Michael and Harry were replaced by Ms. Davies, who sat in a chair, reading. She was dressed comfortably, with sweats, a small white t-shirt, and her hair was in a ponytail. It was clear to look at her that she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt, and her perfect breasts stuck out nicely.

"Fuck those tits are godly." Michael said, staring at them. "As much as you're gonna hate me, just remember: at least you'll get to see a lot of her."

And with that Michael turned and left, leaving Harry alone, staring at his professor, waiting for Michael to show up. He continued to try to fight the spell for the next few minutes, but it was no use.

Harry watched as Ms. Davies looked around. Michael had knocked. She put her book mark in, put on a long blue robe, and went to get the door. To Harry's dismay, the mirror didn't lose track of her. It followed her to the door where she had her hand on the handle.

All he could do was watch.

-

"Michael?" Said Ms. Davies. "What're you doing here? Did we have a lesson I forgot about?"

"No, I just wanted to see you." Said Michael, smiling and looking her up and down. "Wow, you look amazing in everything."

"You're too sweet." She chuckled.

"Can I come in?" Michael asked.

Ms. Davies seemed hesitant.

"I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Doing what?" Michael asked, curiously.

"Well, I'm reading up on memory splitting... for the fifth night in a row. I'm trying to see if theres any way to find out who did that to Harry. Any way to salvage the fragments."

"Oh. I'll help." Said Michael, and he stepped into Ms. Davies quarters. Ms. Davies looked a little taken aback at his brazenness, but stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm fine on my own, Michael. I have all the books I need." Ms. Davies sighed heavily. "Just none of the answers."

"You seem stressed."

"Well, I'm the defence against the dark arts Professor, and one of my students was assaulted in front of me. And I have no idea who the culprit is. So yes, I guess I am a little stressed."

"Then you're lucky I'm here." Michael puffed up. "To relieve you of your stress."

Ms. Davies smiled. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't interested. She hadn't had an orgasm since the last time she was with Michael, which had seemed like such a long time ago. However, there were more important matters at hand, and she needed to focus.

"Thanks Michael, but I'd rather keep researching."

"C'mon, you know thats not true."

"Ok." She said, looking amused. "Its not true, but its what I need to do."

Michael opened his mouth.

"And theres nothing you can say to change my mind." Ms. Davies said.

"Ok." Said Michael. "Then I won't speak."

Michael's hands dropped to the buckle on his pants and he started to undo it.

"Really?" She asked, looking at him both amused and exasperated.

Michael said nothing as he reached into his undone pants, under his underwear and pulled out his thick cock.

Ms. Davies stared into his eyes, determined not to look down, but she only lasted a few seconds before her eyes drifted to his cock. She bit her lip as she stared at it.

"You do have a nice cock..." She seemed to be collecting herself. "But I'm not interested right now. Maybe some other time."

Still silent, Michael moved towards her, his cock dangling in front of him. He stopped a few inches away. Ms. Davies looked up into his eyes, no longer looking amused or irritated. She could've asked him to leave, yet she just stared up a him, her mouth slightly open, eager to see what he'd do.

Michael reached out and undid the belt on her robe, and pulled it open, exposing her chest. His eyes left hers and looked down to see her erect nipples sticking out through her thin white t-shirt.

"Ok, maybe I am interested." She said.

"I didn't say anything." Said Michael.

He lowered his head as his arm raised to cup her breast. He felt its weight and warmth in his big strong hand. His mouth stopped a few inches away from her covered nipple. Locking his eyes with hers, he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around her nipple, through the soft fabric.

Ms. Davies stared back at him as she released a small sigh. She felt her pussy tingling between her legs, as the sensation in her nipple sent ripples throughout her body. Her hand reached up and cupped her other breast, giving it some needed attention as well. She rubbed her fingers against her nipple as Michael hungrily sucked on the other.

Michael released her nipple and raised his head, looking at his handiwork. The white material was wet enough that he could see her pink nipple clinging to the fabric.

Wordlessly, Ms. Davies crossed her arms, grabbing the edges of her shirt. She pulled it up over her head, exposing her wet nipple to the cool air.

Michael looked at her breasts, still mesmerized by them, as Ms. Davies felt the same way about his cock. Her slit was starting to get wet, craving his meat. But first things first.

Dropping to her knees, she was eye level with his hard cock. Picturing it slipping past her pussy lips, she wiggled where she sat, grinding her mound. With her hands at her sides, she leaned forward and kissed the head of Michaels cock. Her lips moved all around his bulbous head, kissing him, as her tongue snuck out every few kisses. Looking up at him, she opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and ran it along the length of his dick.

Ms. Davies pussy was drenched as she licked Michaels manhood like a lollipop. And as she licked and kissed his fat hard cock, she felt her resolve breaking down. Little by little, second by second, and she did nothing to try and stop it. In fact, she welcomed it. She's been holding out for so long, but now was as good a time as any to admit the truth. She needed to be fucked.

She gave Michaels cock one last long lick, and she looked up at him.

"Michael." She said, smiling wickedly. "I want you to fuck me. Not my tits, not my mouth. I want you inside my pussy." And she bit her lip waiting for his reply.

Michael grabbed her by the arm, pulled her to her feet, and led her to her bed. They stopped at the edge and he pulled her close, his tongue invading her lips, as his hand squeezed her ass. Suddenly he pushed her back, and she fell, giggling. Wasting no time, he pulled off her sweats, leaving her in a pair of pink underwear.

Michael dropped down and kissed up her thighs to her wet panties. He could smell her, and would love to spend hours licking her twat, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had been waiting for weeks for her to say those words and his cock could not be denied any longer. Soon his mouth reached her panties and his teeth latched onto the edge of them. He started to pull them down, using his hands as well to speed up the process. He got them down to her knees, her scent driving him wild. He removed them the rest of the way with his hands, and she lifted her legs, helping him. Now that they were off he looked at her, drinking in this moment that he dreamt of.

Laying on the bed, looking back at him, completely nude, Ms. Davies parted her legs and with that her pussy spread open, inviting him inside.

Completely drunk in the moment, Michael slowly grabbed her thighs and quickly pulled her toward him, causing her to gasp lightly. He had to put on a good show for his audience.

His cock out, he dropped his pants to his ankles and stepped out of them. Grabbing his throbbing member he pushed it down and lined it up with Ms. Davies glistening pink pussy. His head made contact, eliciting a moan from the gorgeous educator.

She prided herself on how close she could become to her students, and this was as close as shes ever been. She felt his weight press into her, only for him to rub his head around her hot cooch.

"Mmmm." She cooed, and he slapped her pussy with his cock. "Put it in Michael. Fuck my pussy."

That shit eating grin back on his face, he started to press into her. His head slipped inside her well lubricated lips and down her love tunnel. Her mouth hung open as he slowly stretched her out, filling her. Soon he was halfway in, and he started to slowly pull out, before once again coating half his cock in her juices. He did this again and again, slowly fucking her with half his length.

"Deeper Michael." She moaned. "Fuck me deeper."

He started to pick up the pace, as he pumped in and out of her tight hole. And then he took it further and slipped his entire length inside her, going balls deep. She moaned loudly, her eyes closing as he held himself there, deep inside her. Slowly pulling out, he thrust back in, and started to fuck her at a steady pace.

Her breasts giggled all over the place as he pounded into her with the rhythm of his body. Through her ecstasy, she looked up into his eyes and saw the animal he really was. An animal taking delight in feasting on its prey. For the first time his smile filled her with something other than happiness, as it made her feel filthy and used.

Realizations came flooding in for Ms. Davies. This is what he always wanted. Her on her back, his cock inside her, as she moaned as he entered her over and over. The lessons were never more than a means to get close to her. She saw that now. She always aimed to be classy, and respectable, but right now she was nothing more than his cock sock.

In the morning, after she was thinking clearly, she'd be disgusted, but right now, with him inside her she felt herself building to the best orgasm she'd ever had.

Every revelation just turned her on, and in that moment everything about him was incredibly sexy. The smug, arrogant smile. The knowledge that he only ever wanted to fuck her. And most importantly, his triumphant success. She knew plenty of the boys wanted to fuck her, and the knowledge that he'd brag about this moment forever just made it hotter for some reason.

"Fuck my cunt!" She shouted, lost in her primal lust. "Make me cum!"

Now he was fucking her at a furious pace, the sound of their skin slapping together nearly masked by the primal screams from Ms. Davies. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Michael fucked his teacher stupid.

"Cum for me you filthy bitch." Michael said through gritted teeth as he buried his cock inside her, over and over, still revelling in the situation. He didn't care anymore. Let her see who he truly was, and smile as she still lets him use her body.

He could tell she was nearing an orgasm and so he milked the situation.

"You're my tight little cock slut." He groaned.

"Mmm yes!" She screamed back, abandoning all grace as she gave in to her animalistic urges.

He smiled even more sadistically knowing that she knew and agreed. And then he couldn't stop himself.

"I just wanted to fuck you silly, and get my cock and tongue all over your hot body." Michael said, delighting in speaking the truth for once. "You're just a tight hole I needed to fill. A shiny, tasty trophy to stuff and put on my mantel."

"I know!" She screamed back, her fat sweaty tits still bouncing everywhere. "Keep fucking me!"

"Tell me what you are!"

"I'm your filthy cumwhore!" She screamed and Michael somehow picked up his pace and she came, screaming wildly, and spraying her cum all over Michaels cock.

Having made her cum, Michael himself was hear completion. He knew there was no taking back what he said. So he decided to finish this in his favourite way.

He took his cock out of her well fucked pussy, got on the bed beside her, and started jerking his cock furiously, while pointed at her face. She opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue, waiting for his cum.

Finally Michael came, bellowing loudly as he shot rope after rope of his cum, completely plastering his teachers face and tongue. He got the last dregs out, making sure to get as much on her face as possible, before soaking in the view.

Her eyes were forced shut and his cum was leaking off her gorgeous face.

"How does my cum taste?" He asked, while playing with her tits. This might be his last time, so he was making sure to get the most out of it.

"Fucking delicious." Said Ms. Davies, licking his cum off her lips. She then scooped some up with her fingers and made a show of licking it all off.

"Good." Said Michael, her nipple between his fingers. "Swallow all of it. I want it all in your belly."

Still flying high off her orgasm and horniness, Ms. Davies obeyed, swallowing scoop after scoop of his salty cum.

"Good slut." He said, and he wiped his cock off on her breast. "When you calm down from this you're going to want nothing to do with me, but just remember how good being bad made you feel."

And with that, he got dressed, gave her fantastic tits once last squeeze, and left her there coated in his cum.

-

On the other side of the castle, Harry stood frozen, having seen everything. If he thought the visions were bad, he couldn't put into words how unbearable this was... but he also couldn't deny the fact that if he wasn't frozen, he'd have an erection. Seeing Ms. Davies behave like that was something special. Not necessarily in a good way, but special nonetheless.

He watched the mirror as Ms. Davies rubbed her incredibly wet pussy. Michael had left minutes ago, and Harry was sure he'd be coming here. He could already hear the sick bastards taunts. He mentally prepared himself for what was coming.

But nothing happened. Half an hour went by and Michael was not here rubbing in his success. Was he with his friends? Telling them every dirty detail, or possibly sharing his memories with them? That last thought made him feel a little sick as he remembered hearing Michaels thoughts in his head.

Harry watched as Ms. Davies sat in her chair, nude, reading a thick book.

She loved it. He knew that she loved every second Michael spent inside her, and he was conflicted. On one hand it disgusted him. Repulsed him. How could she fall for such a person? But on the other hand, knowing that someone so composed giving in to her urges so wantonly... it was kind of hot. Harry stood there in a sea of disgust, desire and shame, feeling them all wash over him.

Another ten minutes went by as Harry wondered how long it took for the spell to wear off, when he heard the door open behind him.

Fuck, here we go, Harry thought, getting ready.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione's voice and suddenly he regained his mobility. He fell to the floor, his muscles aching from being in such an awkward position for so long. He turned his head as Hermione reached him, and she embraced him, hugging him tightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking into his eyes, concerned.

"Hermione, how did you-" Harry began.

"Michael told me. I met him in the corridor near here. He- he humiliated me in ancient runes, and I disarmed him and was about to do... something. I'm not sure what I was going to do, when he told me you were here. And he told me about what happened. Harry... are you ok?"

Harry reflected on her question, but couldn't come to an honest answer. He was, and he wasn't.

"I-" Harry took a deep breath. "He needs to pay."

Hermione nodded.

"Where is he?" Asked Harry, standing up and going to retrieve his wand. "Where did you leave him?"

"I- Harry, I let him go."

"What!?"

"Harry, please!"

"You let him go?! After what he did to me?"

"Harry, listen! Just listen to me." She waited to see if he'd continue to be difficult. "I know he hurt you, he hurt me too. He hurt Ginny, and Professor Davies, and even Ron. And who knows how many others? He doesn't deserve to get away unpunished, and he won't. But hurting him physically will only lead to more trouble."

Breathing heavily, no longer thinking about cursing Michael into oblivion, Harry started to calm down. Hermione was right. As usual.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Asked Harry, not able to think of a punishment suitable enough for Michael.

Hermione seemed to be struggling to say it. As if it was something unspeakable. Something truly terrible.

"We're going to get him expelled."


	8. Tasty Distractions

A few days later Hermione left with a large group to Hogsmeade, ready to do her part. She was alone, Harry needing to stay back to execute the brunt of the plan, by getting into the Ravenclaw dormitory. Hermione was given the simple task of watching Michael, and ensuring he stayed in Hogsmeade.

Her eyes fixed on the back of Michaels head, she followed near the back of a long line of Hogwarts students ready to spend a fun filled day in the village.

For the 10th time, Hermione checked her back pocket. However, she wasn't put at ease, despite ensuring that she still in fact had what she needed. She knew she'd check again in a few minutes, desperate to do her part perfectly.

The thing in her back pocket that she so anxiously kept checking for was a chess piece. Harry also had one that was identical, the twin of Hermione's. The purpose was simple: it was an alarm.

Hogsmeade didn't show up on the marauders map, and so Harry needed a way to know if Michael would be heading back to the castle. One tap of a wand and both rocks would vibrate, sending a signal to the other: that Harry was finished, or that Michael was on his way back. A bit of magic that Hermione made look simple.

As for Harry's purpose, he needed to gain access to Michaels room and search. The plan was a bit of a gamble, but Harry knew who he was dealing with, and was certain that his assumption was correct. He believed that Michael kept his memories stored away. At least the important ones. It seemed like the kind of thing he'd do, preserving his time with Ginny and Ms. Davies.

Since the fragments were removed they were not able to be deciphered or looked at, so it was Harrys word against Michaels. They needed concrete proof.

Harry had read up on memory splitting, looking for everything he could use against Michael. And one thing he found out was that in order to duplicate a memory, it has to be removed from your mind. Pulled out before it can be split it two. And Michael must've duplicated them, because there was no way in hell he'd give up those times with Ms. Davies. Not to Harry. No, he'd want to watch and rewatch everything they did together, basking in his triumph.

Another thing Hermione discovered is that newly inserted memories feel stronger and fresh. If you remove something and put it back in, its as if you're reliving it again. Who would want to relive every second of his sexual adventures? Michael would, and Harry was sure of it. So the only question was: where does he store them? The safest bet was that he'd keep them close.

The only downside to this was that it would undoubtedly result in Ms. Davies sacking. Harry and Hermione hated the thought, but Ms. Davies knew what she was getting into, and it was the risk she took. One way or another, Michael needed to go.

-

Having made it to Hogsmeade, Hermione continued to follow Michael and his friends from a distance. Trying to remain incognito, she busied herself with random things from different shops, not really paying attention to the items.

There were a couple times Michael looked her way, but she was confident that she hadn't been found out. Surely he wouldn't be suspicious. If she wanted revenge, she would've got it when she had him at her mercy. Thats what most people would've done.

10 minutes went by with nothing interesting happening, when suddenly Michael waved goodbye to Roger and Anthony, and went off on his own. Curious, Hermione followed him. Was he meeting Ms. Davies? Or possibly Ginny?

Her suspicions started to seem true when Michael entered the Hogs Head. A dive bar that you only went to if you had something to hide. So who or what was he hiding?

Hermione watched through the window as Michael took a key from the barkeep and headed upstairs. Once out of sight Hermione went in after him. The bar was nearly empty, the only patrons being two elderly men. One of them winked at her as she walked by, making Hermione feel uncomfortable. She sat down in the corner, pulling her hood up and grabbing a copy of the daily prophet. If Michael came down she needed to cover herself. A minute went by when the elderly men walked over, one with a drink in hand. He placed the drink in front of Hermione and they both sat down.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't sit alone." One said, through a bushy beard.

"Umm thats ok." Hermione said, her cheeks going pink. Thinking quickly she got up. "I-I think my friend's upstairs actually. So I, uh, should meet him."

"Ahhh." The other man smiled knowingly. He had short grey hair, plenty of stubble, and was no younger than 50. "Us older guys can show you a thing'r two y'know."

"No thanks." And she quickly scuttled up the steps, hoping they hadn't followed.

Breathing easy at not hearing the stairs creak, Hermione wondered which door Michael was behind, and what she'd do now. She couldn't just wait there, but she certainly couldn't go back downstairs. She was deliberating what she'd do when she heard a door open behind her. She turned to see Michael standing in the open doorway, staring at her. There was a long silence as they just looked at each other.

Finally Michael broke it.

"Are you coming in or not?"

-

Back at the castle, Harry had just got out of detention and sprinted for the Ravenclaw tower. He knew before hand that his detention would conflict with their plan, but this was the only Hogsmeade visit for a while, so it had to be now. The Ravenclaw tower would be empty.

Out of breath, he reached the tower entrance and stood there. The large door was adorned with a raven, and strangely, no doorknob. The raven spoke.

"When lost, I can be found in many places."

There it was, the first hurdle. Harry knew that the Ravenclaw tower required you to answer a riddle to get inside, instead of a password. He had been reading through a book of riddles in preparation, but of course that didn't help with this particular one.

Harry stood there thinking for a while, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry?" Came Ms. Davies voice, and he quickly turned to face her.

"Professor Davies, hi." He said, awkwardly. "What-what're you doing here?"

"No." She said slowly and suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I..." unable to think of a reason, he debated sprinting past her.

"It was him wasn't it?" She asked, as if her suspicions were true. "Michael was the one that put the memory in your head."

"Yeah." Harry said, abandoning all thoughts of running. "It was Michael."

Ms. Davies swallowed hard.

"And what was the memory?" She asked, looking as if she already knew the answer.

Harry looked at his feet, not sure what to say.

"That animal." She said angrily.

Harry looked up into her eyes.

"For what its worth, I'm doing this to get back at him. I know I shouldn't. But I had to. That bastard never deserved you, or Ginny. So... I guess I'm going back to detention, then?"

They stared into each others eyes for a long while before Ms. Davies walked up to the door.

"When lost, I can be found in many places." Repeated the raven.

Ms. Davies deliberated for a moment.

"A thought." She said confidently, and the door swung open.

Harry stood there bemused.

"Well." She said. "Lets go."

-

"Excuse me?" Asked Hermione, finding her voice.

"Are you coming in or not?" Michael repeated. "I'm not standing here all day."

Her brow furrowed, Hermione walked past Michael, who was smiling at her in that way only he could.

Once inside, she looked around the small, dingy room. There was no one else there. Michael and Hermione were alone.

"Lovely." She said, not wanting to sit anywhere, when she turned to face Michael and saw something that, against her better judgement, she did want to sit on.

Michael had undone his pants and pulled out his thick, flaccid cock.

"Merlin!" Hermione yelled, and looked away, shielding her eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Chuckled Michael. "You've been stalking me all day, and followed me into my hotel room."

Hermione glanced again, telling herself it was to check if he put it away, but he hadn't. His thick piece of meat dangled in front of him. She looked at it for a second before making a sound of disgust and looking away again.

"Can you put it away, please?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Put what away?" He smirked.

"Michael!"

"Ok, ok." He said, tucking his cock back into his pants. "Its away now, you can look."

Hermione tentatively looked and saw that the coast was clear.

"You have serious issues." She said scathingly.

"And you don't?" Asked Michael. "You, Potter, and Weasley have spent all your time at Hogwarts deliberately putting yourself into dangerous situations." He paused, letting his words sink in. "But I'm the one with the problem, because I want to fuck a hot girl? For someone so smart, you sure are blind."

"I-" Hermione began to speak, but couldn't find the right words, and so she found the wrong ones. "You think I'm hot?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, delighted that thats what she was fixated on. "You're extremely hot. Has no one ever told you that?"

"Just Ginny, but I always thought she was just being kind."

"Well maybe shes the only who told you, because you walk around like you've got a broom in your ass."

Hermione made a face at his description, but knew he was right. Her demeanour did probably scare off most guys. Except Michael for some reason.

"Little miss goodie-two-shoes, only breaking the rules to do whats right. Don't you ever just want to let loose? I bet you don't even masturbate."

"I do too masturbate." She said hotly, realizing too late his trick. Was he good at getting what he wanted, or was she just naive?

"Oh yeah, do tell?" He asked smugly.

"You're disgusting." She said, scowling.

"And you're a boring prude." He said simply.

She had no response.

"And you're a liar." He continued.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"No!" She said, vehemently.

Michael looked at her expectantly.

"Ok, fine." She said. "Yes, I think you're hot, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Exactly, it doesn't mean anything. And yet, you couldn't admit it. Now, lets keep playing this little game. Did you like seeing my cock?"

She opened her mouth to respond venomously once again, but stopped herself. Perhaps she should just be honest. Whats the point in lying to yourself anyways?

"Ok, yes. I- I liked seeing your cock."

"Fuck, thats hot. Hearing you say cock. Say pussy."

Her look told him no.

"Ok then, lets go further down the rabbit hole. Do you want me to take it back out? My cock." He put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

Standing there, she glanced at his crotch and saw his dick pressed against his pants. He had an erection. She felt a small amount if disgust at this realization, but it was overwhelmed by the tingling sensation in her vagina. She imagined him taking it out again, and her nipples hardened.

"Hermione?" Michael asked. "Its a simple question."

She deliberated a little longer.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Take out your cock." She said, subconsciously biting her lip.

Michaels smile widened as he reached in and took his cock back out. It plopped out and stuck up, pointing at Hermione. She almost looked away again, but stopped herself.

"What do you think?" Asked Michael.

"It- hrrm" Hermione cleared her throat. "It looks nice."

"You wanna touch it?" He asked, hoping he wasn't pushing her too far.

She looked very hesitant, but slowly started to walk towards him. She was very close and reached out her hand towards his thick member. Her hand paused an inch or so away. She took a deep breath, and wrapped her dainty fingers around his warm, hard cock. Michael let out a happy sigh, as he revelled in having his cock in Hermione Grangers hand. Hermione lifted it up, surprised by how heavy it felt.

"Wow." Escaped her lips, and her cheeks went bright pink.

Michael said nothing. Like luring a squirrel to come grab a nut, he didn't want to scare her away. And he really wanted to see his nuts in this little squirrels mouth.

Without warning, Hermione started to stroke his cock, lightly pulling on the tight skin. She was a little clumsy, but Michael didn't care. It just meant that he had lots to teach her.

"So, what do you think?" He asked again, between strokes from the gorgeous virgin.

Hermione knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew that Michael would just use this to taunt Harry later. But Michael was right. She always lied to herself, and what had that gotten her? Ron was with Lavender, having sex all over Hogwarts, and what did she have? Only her fingers.

No more lying.

Without a word, Hermione started to drop to her knees.

-

"Dammit, they're not here." Harry said, defeated.

The two of them had searched Michaels bed and trunk thoroughly, and found nothing. Except of course Harry's trusty cloak, which he was ecstatic to get back, and out of such devious hands.

"Well, they have to be here somewhere." Said Ms. Davies. Harry had explained to her his theory about Michael keeping the memories stored somewhere, and while it made her feel gross, she knew it to be true.

She also knew that the truth would come out about her and Michael, and that she'd be sacked. However, she knew that if it happened, she deserved it. She indulged a perverted delinquent and slept with a student. And if ridding the Hogwarts female population of a clever pervert meant being sacked, then so be it.

"Hang on a minute." Said Harry, stopping his search and looking at Ms. Davies. "If you didn't know about the memories then why did you come here?"

Ms. Davies blushed and avoided Harry's eyes.

"I, um, gave Michael something that I wanted back." Still blushing, she got back to searching, as did Harry, trying not to think of what she'd given him.

"Got something!" Harry said, finding a small box magically stuck under Michaels bed. He pulled it out and opened it.

Inside, instead of vials of memories, he found a wet black thong. Wafting out of the box was, unmistakably, the smell of pussy.

Ms. Davies looked inside and quickly snatched the box from Harry's hands, who just looked at her.

Every little reminder that she and Michael were together stung. When he was with her it'd slip his mind, but then something would happen that would remind him, and hurt him.

Ms. Davies forced herself to meet Harry's eye.

"I gave them to him as a gift. I put a spell on them so that they would... so that they would stay wet. I regret that now. Now that I know who he really is. I just want to be honest with you. I'm sorry."

Unable to speak, Harry shook his head, as if to say "its fine". But truth be told, it wasn't. It wasn't fine at all.

"I don't think they're here." Harry said, composing himself. And secretly he was glad. He'd hate to see her forced to leave. "The memories. We should go."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

A silence fell before them, as neither of them made to leave, and it hung there for a long time.

"Unless you want to fuck me on his bed." Ms. Davies said, with a glint in her eye.

"I think his memories are still affecting me." He said, genuinely not sure if what he heard was true.

Smiling, Ms. Davies walked up to him, embraced him, and planted her lips on his.

Initially taken aback, Harry now had complete control over himself, and knew this was real. His lips responded to hers, as they had their first kiss. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Harry broke their bond.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Ms. Davies.

"I-I just need to know." Harry began, seemingly struggling to get the words out. "Are you doing this for me, or for him?"

Ms. Davies thought on his words for a second.

"I won't lie, its partially about him... but mostly about you."

They smiled at each other and Harry, satisfied with the answer, kissed his professor. His tongue slipped between her lips, and connected with hers.

As they kissed, their hands explored the others body. Harry caressing her ass and waist, while Ms. Davies caressed his arms and chest.

They pulled apart and Ms. Davies undid her dress. Harry watched her as he took off his shirt, then his pants and underwear, until he stood there completely naked. Ms. Davies was now nude as well, her erect nipples reaching out to Harry. Their eyes met, each seeing the others desire. Harry was mesmerized.

Ms. Davies reached out, took Harry's hand, and placed it on her breast. His palm rubbed against her nipple as she looked at him seductively.

"We haven't got long." She said huskily, feeling Harry firmly squeezing her breast.

"I know." Harry said, still drunk with passion.

Ms. Davies laid down on Michaels bed, taking away Harry's handling of her breast. She laid there, as her hand went between her legs. Looking up at Harry, she rubbed herself, moaning lightly. Removing her hand, Harry saw that her fingers were glistening.

"I'm ready when you are." She said, her wet fingers teasing her nipple.

Wordlessly, Harry climbed into bed, holding himself above her. His face was inches from hers, as his cock was inches from her pussy. He lowered himself a bit and his cock pressed against her mound. They looked into each others eyes.

"I'm not like him, you know." Harry said. It was important that she knew that.

"I know." She said, smiling up at him. "You're better."

-

A couple miles away, Hermione was on her knees at Michaels feet. Her face inches from his cock, she watched as precum seeped out of his bulbous head. She felt a pressure deep inside her that needed to be released. She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her.

"Do you want to suck my cock?" He asked.

Moment of truth. Hermione opened her mouth and felt his warm head slide past her lips. His precum dripped onto her tongue. She didn't hate the taste. She swallowed it before licking the underside of his fat head.

With part of Michaels meat in her mouth, Hermione was wet, her juices coating her underwear.

She licked his head for a while, tasting more of his precum, which irregularly oozed out into her virgin mouth. Hermione moved her head forward seeing how much of him she could take. It wasn't a lot. She felt her air constrict for little more than a second before pulling him out of her mouth. Breathing freely, a slight salty taste on her tongue, she looked to see that barely a quarter of Michaels cock was wet with her saliva.

"Its so big." She said, wiping her lips, but her pussy lips needed it more.

"Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough." Michael said, moving her hair out of her face.

Hermione hated how confident he sounded. As if he knew his cock would be filling her mouth regularly.

"So you got to see me, do I get to see you?" He asked, desperate to see her tits and twat.

"No chance." Said Hermione, and she went to take his cock back in her mouth, but Michael pulled away.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said. "You can have more if you show me your cookie."

"My cookie?" She asked, slightly amused, and slightly irritated at how degrading he was being. As if sucking his cock was that big of a treat for her...,Well...

"Your cookie, your pussy, your cock sock. Pick whatever word you want, but I want to see it."

"I-I didn't know this was going to happen, so I, uh, I haven't shaved in a while." She blushed, her pink cheeks making her look so cute to Michael.

"Ah, so you've got a beaver. I bet its nice and wet. No problem, I don't mind some hair. In fact, its kinda hot. You're so prim and proper, but you've got a wild bush. Mmm I can work with that. So?"

Hermione deliberated before nodding, which caused her cheek to hit Michaels cock.

"Damn, you're eager." Michael chuckled as Hermione glared at him. "I've got an idea."

Michael pulled Hermione up and walked her over to the bed.

"Get on the bed on your knees facing the other way, and bend over with your ass up."

She glared at him again, showing no sign of doing what he said.

"You'll like this, I promise. Now, do what I say."

Hermione's good sense once again overridden by her vagina, she got into place, her jean covered ass in the air.

Michael could see her juices through her jeans, and he smiled. He got on the bed behind her and rubbed her clothed ass, his hands then running along the inside of her thighs, touching the wet fabric. Reaching around the front of her waist, he undid her pants. Michael grabbed the sides of her pants and started to pull them down.

He couldn't believe it. He was about to see Grangers virgin holes, something no other guy had been lucky enough to view. Her crack popped into view as he kept pulling her jeans and underwear down, until finally he saw her asshole. Dying to lick her pink little rosebud, he continued to pull down her pants, exposing her gorgeous, wet pussy. She wasn't lying, she was pretty hairy, but his mouth watered nonetheless just looking at her hairy cooch, with her small glistening labia.

"Fuck, I think you like me more than you let on." Michael chuckled. "I practically have you dripping."

Hermione let out an irritated sigh, not knowing what to say. Yes, he turned her on. No, she wasn't happy about it. It is what it is, and right now she needed to be licked.

"The hair doesn't make you look any less delicious." Said Michael, and he started to rub his thumb against her lips, spreading her open. "By the way, Potters not going to find anything of use in my room."

And with that he pressed his face into her raised ass and became the only person in the world to know what Hermione Granger tasted like, and it was special. His tongue licked her folds, lapping up her juices from her virgin pussy.

Hermione, shocked by Michaels words, moaned as Michael licked her, savouring her taste.

"Unnh!" She moaned. "You knew?"

Michael somehow tore his tongue away from her delicious slit, to answer.

"Of course I knew." He laughed. "I've been prepared for everything so far, so why wouldn't I be prepared for this?"

His eyes met her pink asshole and he moved forward, giving it a lick. Hermione wasn't expecting this and wriggled around in surprise, as Michael licked something she never thought would be licked. And never though it could feel so pleasant.

Making sure to leave her puckered hole nice and wet, Michael pulled away again. His fingers found there way to her pussy and started to dip in and out of her honey hole.

"I thought you were smart Hermione." Said Michael, as Hermione moaned in pleasure. "I expected this from Potter, but not from you."

The Ravenclaw student delighted in taunting the submitting lion, knowing it would irritate her. And of course it did, but she didn't ask him to stop. It didn't even cross her mind.

Michael dove back in, licking every inch of her, and swirling his tongue around her clit. Now screaming, Hermione was thoroughly enjoying Michaels tongue fucking.

Hermione's screams sounded like a symphony to Michaels ears. His face pressed into her ass, he enjoyed the sound, smell, taste, sight and touch of her. Every one of his senses were screaming in pleasure, alongside Hermione.

Sensing that she was nearly cumming, Michael furiously licked her clit and spanked her ass as she came, in ecstasy. Michael continued to lick her slick holes long after her orgasm subsided. He wanted to savour every lick, before she came down from her orgasm and stopped him.

And sure enough, about 2 minutes after her earth shattering orgasm, Hermione finally came to her senses.

"Stop!" She said, Michael took one last lick of her pussy, before backing off, staring at the incredible view before him. You can't find something this beautiful at the top of a mountain.

Hermione got up on her knees and pulled up her pants, her ass jiggling as Michael stared at it, mesmerized. She got off the bed and made for the door without a word.

"No blowjob then?" Michael asked, as she threw open the door.

She slammed it shut, furious at herself and made her way down the steps. The elderly men smiled at her as she walked by, staring at her ass and seeing the wet spot Michael had made. Once outside, Hermione took out the chess piece and tapped it with her wand, causing it to vibrate.

Michael walked down the steps, handed the barman the key and followed Hermione out with a smile.

Another great day in Hogsmeade.

-

Harry's cock rubbed against Ms. Davies folds, pressing into her. Her mouth hung open slightly, awaiting his entry. Slowly, Harry guided his cock into her wet folds, splitting her warm lips apart. She let out a light moan as he slowly pressed into her, her pussy stretching around him.

Harry wasn't as big as Michael, nor as experienced, and so she didn't have too high of expectations. But she was pleasantly surprised at how good his slow, steady rhythm felt.

Moaning as he entered her over and over, she leaned up and kissed him. Their tongues danced once again as she moaned into his mouth. Catching her by surprise, he lightly bit her lip, which was a bit of inspiration that Michael hadn't' even done. And the light pressure turned her on even more as she continued to moan.

"Harry." She said, her eyes closing in pleasure as he filled her up again. "This is amazing, but we don't have long."

"Ok. Yeah, sorry." Harry leaned down and kissed her again, before pulling back up and staring into her warm, beautiful, brown eyes. "I got distracted."

Harry kissed her neck as he started thrusting faster. His cock pushing in and out, they both started to near their orgasms. Leaving her neck wet from his kisses, Harry pulled away and they both stared into each others eyes as Harry started thrusting as fast and deep as he could.

Their eyes still locked, Ms. Davies started to cum. Feeling her pussy constrict around him from her orgasm, and hearing the wonderful sounds escaping from her lips, Harry came as well. He groaned as he filled her with his cum, and she was happy feeling him squirt inside her.

Both breathing heavily, and coming down from their orgasms, they held each other. Harry moved back, his cock slipping out of her pussy, and he started to kiss her breasts.

"That was really nice, Harry." She said, as Harry tasted her juices on her nipple. "I needed something nice. Something sweet. Not just fucking."

"Me too." Said Harry, Ms. Davies nipple popping out of his mouth. "This is exactly what I needed."

They kissed again, as the chess piece in Harry's pocket began to vibrate. He heard it and they broke apart.

"We need to go." He said, as Ms. Davies looked confused.

They got up and cleaned themselves up with magic. Then, cuddling in close under the invisibility cloak, they left Ravenclaw tower together.

Once they were a safe distance away they took off the cloak. They looked at each other, both smiling widely.

"I'm glad we didn't find the memories." Said Harry. "I don't want you to leave."

"Me too." She said, and they kissed one last time, before heading their separate ways.


	9. Startling Admissions

The next week flew by in the wake of Harry and Hermione's failed attempt to find Michaels memories. After a short conversation they had both agreed that they'd set aside their vendetta. Just for the time being. They both still wanted to see Michael expelled, and wanted to be the ones responsible, but they had nothing to go on. They had quickly met, leaving multiple details out of their reports to each other, and went their separate ways, each with their own secret.

Harry decided not to tell Hermione about him and Ms. Davies, because he'd rather skip the lecture. They both valued Ms. Davies as a professor, but when Hermione first heard that she was running around with one of her students she was critical to say the least. So Harry kept it from her, and it only tormented him a little.

Hermione on the other hand was filled to the brim with torment and guilt. Regretting her moment of "honesty", she wanted to tell Harry, but couldn't bare to see the look on his face. As much as she hated the thought of him finding out through Michael, she held onto hope that he wouldn't tell. And, miraculously, he hadn't. Which didn't put her ease. It only made her suspicious, as well as constantly on edge. What was he waiting for? He seized every opportunity to gloat before, so what was his angle?

Desperate to know, but unwilling to find out, she spent most of the last week on her own. She even took to avoiding Ginny.

Hermione knew that Ginny had been with Michael on several occasions. And while Ginny made it clear that their relationship was strictly sexual, Hermione still felt guilty.

There were only three people at Hogwarts whose company she really valued, who she called her friends, and she was uncomfortable around all of them. Ron was with Lavender, She couldn't face Harry, and although Ginny was cool with most things, Hermione couldn't tell her either.

And so there she was, one Saturday afternoon, all by herself in the library. The one place she truly felt at peace.

She walked around the aisles, enjoying the quiet calmness that permeated the air. The air felt different in the quiet library. Unable to decide if it was because of the quiet, or the vast selection of magical books, she located a thick book for a bit of light reading.

Walking through the aisles filled with many different amazing things, Hermione headed to her favourite spot: a nice little nook in the corner of the library.

She was nearly there when she heard voices coming from where she was headed. Rounding the corner, she saw that her spot wasn't empty. In it was a third year boy.

As she came around the corner the boy was startled and dropped a magazine.

"Oh." Hermione said, a little disappointed that her spot was occupied, but thrilled that the younger student was so eager to learn on a Saturday. However, she was confused about the voices. "Sorry, I didn't realize this spot was taken."

The boy's face was beet red. Hermione knew how shy younger students often were, but all she did was apologize to him.

He nervously glanced down at the magazine that had fallen. Following his gaze, Hermione looked at it as well. Curious as to where in the library he got the magazine, she reached down and picked it up.

Looking at the cover, she saw that the title was "Wicked Witch's." The cover had a promiscuously dressed woman who was juggling her large breasts and blowing kisses.

"Where did you get this?!" She demanded and she looked at him expectantly.

"M-my brother told me that some of the older boys stash magazines in some of the books." Said the boy, who looked horrified.

"'In some of the books?'" Hermione asked, outraged. "Which ones?" And she looked around as if she was expecting more porn to tumble from the shelves.

Still looking horrified, the boy took off past Hermione.

"Boys are disgusting!" She called after him. Still reeling, she sat down in her favourite chair and tossed the magazine away from herself. "And in the library, honestly!" She said to herself.

Starting to settle down, she opened her book and began reading. Less than a minute into the quiet time she was so looking forward to, she was interrupted.

"Hey you." Came a small voice, and Hermione wheeled around, searching for who the voice belonged to. She saw nobody. "Over here, sexy." And Hermione identified it as a woman's voice.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked, and she continued to look around, not seeing anyone.

"I'm over here, right where you tossed me, sweetie. Yoo-hoo."

Hermione looked down and saw that the magazine had opened when she tossed it. Inside, waving frantically, was a nude blond woman, whose breasts jiggled as she waved excitedly.

"There you go, gorgeous." The blond said, as Hermione started to blush. "You found me."

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione said, uncomfortable and averting her eyes.

"About what, sweetie? You've got nothing to be sorry about. Not with lips like those. I'm jealous."

"I'm just going to close this." Said Hermione, red cheeked. She cautiously reached to shut the magazine with two fingers.

"Come on, sweetie." The blond pouted. "Don't do that. Let me help you."

"Help me with what?" Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle, and she stopped reaching to close it.

"Well, whats a gorgeous girl like you doing all on your own? You should be beating the boys away, or at least have a few to beat off."

Hermione knew it was just a stupid pornographic magazine, but the blonds words still stung a bit.

"I'm fine on my own." She said, stiffly.

"Yes, you are. And I know plenty of boys to help you have fun on your own. But maybe you don't want a boy, maybe you want a girl?" And the blond grabbed her large breast, and held it up to her mouth as she licked her pink nipple, winking.

"Oh! Um, no, I like boys." Said Hermione, awkwardly watching the woman and wanting her to stop, although slightly captivated.

"Rex, c'mere! I've got a treat for you." The blond called, off to the side of the page, before looking back at Hermione. "You're gonna love Rex. And just so you know: no, thats not a third leg."

Suddenly a man walked onto the page. A tall, good looking, athletic man, with a massive penis. He walked up to the blond and looked her up and down.

"This is a nice treat." He said, spanking her ass and smiling. Then he turned and faced Hermione. "Damn... Sorry babe, but I see something tastier."

He took a step towards Hermione and started stroking his 12 inch cock. Hermione, who had been on the verge of closing the book, was mesmerized by how large Rex's cock was. Unable to fathom how any woman could fit something that size inside them, her eyes were glued to his cock.

"Boy am I happy to see you." He said, his hand rubbing his bulbous cock-head. "How about you? Do you like what you see?"

Hermione was speechless. She looked around, ensuring that she was alone, and then back at the page where Rex was bouncing his cock.

"Shes all alone, Rex." Said the blond. "No boys to fill the hole in her life."

"I can take care of that." Rex smiled at Hermione. "You got a hole I can fill, beautiful?"

"Have fun you two." Said the blond and she ran off the page, her breasts bouncing wildly.

"What is happening?" Hermione whispered, looking around once more and giggling. Her initial shock and embarrassment had worn off. There was no real brain in these moving images. They clearly weren't like the portraits that lined the Hogwarts staircase and hallways. Just hollow pretty people... well endowed hollow pretty people.

She had been looking forward to reading, but perhaps she'd try some different reading material. It was still educational, just in a different way.

Hermione hadn't had an orgasm since that mistake with Michael. Every time she got the urge, Michael popped into her head, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Even if it was just an imagined version of him. She couldn't get that cocky grin out of her mind.

But now that she had a visual stimulant, Michael was far from her mind. The only image flashing across her brain were of Rex's huge cock, and strong arms. That familiar tingling sensation had started between her legs and she was itching to give her body the attention it required.

Hermione continued to ogle Rex's huge cock, struggling to imagine getting any more than his cock-head inside her. Even in a fantasy she struggled to turn off her brain. But she has to try.

Hermione looked around for a third time and, seeing she was clear, she slipped her hand under her pants and into her panties. Her fingers met her warm mound as she started to rub herself.

"Why don't you take out your tits for me?" Rex asked, spitting in his hand and rubbing it all over his dick.

"No." Hermione said, starting to get wet. "If someone comes in here, I'd rather no- why am I explaining this to you?! Just-just tell me what you'd like to do to me."

Seeing Rex smile at this, she felt herself become wet with anticipation.

"I'd spread you open and shove my cock up your dripping cunt."

"Not so foul!" Hermione scolded the piece of paper.

"I'd take you gently in my arms and lay you on th-"

"A little more foul than that." She said, wondering how anybody had the patience for this.

"I'd push you down on the bed, and spread your legs, with my hands on your thighs. With my throbbing cock in hand, I'd rub my massive cock against your wet pussy."

"Thats better." Hermione said, and she got more comfortable in her seat, as her fingers rubbed her wet folds. "Keep going."

"I'd lean down and kiss you while you feel my shaft press into your thigh. Just imagine my warmth on your leg, baby. Can you you feel the weight of it?"

"Yes." Hermione said, quietly. She had become very wet and had started to finger herself. Her index and middle finger slipped in and out, imagining Rex doing this to her.

"Good. I want you to feel all of me, while I feel all of you. I'd take your breast in my hand and play with your nipples. Play with your nipples for me."

Hermione's other hand slipped under her shirt, and past her bra, to her stiff nipples. Teasing it, she hung on Rex's every word.

"Damn, look what you do to me, baby. I wanna jump out of these pages and run my hands all over your sexy body."

"What about your tongue?" Hermione asked, closing her eyes, ready to picture it.

"My tongue would swirl around yours, while I rub-"

"No, I meant licking me." Hermione said, and she realized that was the first time she'd ever essentially asked someone to lick her.

"I'd slowly lick your neck and-"

"No, Merlins sake!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"So, you prefer older guys, huh?" Rex asked. "Well don't worry, baby. Merlins coming."

Suddenly a nude elderly man walked onto the page with a lengthy beard that went down to his crotch. However, it wasn't long enough to shield Hermione's eyes from the elderly mans long penis.

Hermione shrieked and quickly closed the magazine.

She removed her fingers from her vagina, and sat there feeling irritated with herself. She felt her wetness in her underwear as she sat there.

Great, now she had made a mess, and had nothing to show for it. Her fingers sticky, she got up and left the library, unable to stop herself from imagining Michaels thick cock.

She had tried to turn off her brain, but the thing she let do the thinking for her had no brain to speak of. It was just a stupid magazine, full of beautiful people, bewitched to tell people they're hot. Did boys really enjoy that? That mindless, hollow flattery?

She made it to the bathroom and began to wash her hands, cleaning her scent from them.

As she thoroughly scrubbed between her fingers, she continued to pout about her disappointing experience. Multiple questions zoomed through her mind.

Was it really the magazines fault that she couldn't enjoy herself? Why did she feel the need to dictate and control things? Was this always going to be a problem?

It wasn't with Michael, a voice said in the back of her head. He dictated things to her...

Stopping it from going any further, Hermione took a deep breath, dried her hands, and went out to try to enjoy the remainder of her Saturday.

-

Ms. Davies walked through the corridor, feeling conflicted. Determined, but conflicted. She had put off a conversation with Michael for over a week, and she couldn't any longer. And so she walked the corridor, searching for him.

Normally, when professors are searching for a single student, they'd send a ghost to do it. Someone who could traverse the vast castle quickly and with ease, enquiring with its fellow spectres.

However, Ms. Davies wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. And so she searched the halls, using the long amount of time it took to think things through and remain composed.

She just had to end it. Formally and with maturity. Just like any other relationship.

Avoiding Michael was impossible as his teacher, and so getting closure was key to resolving their... fling.

After searching for a long time, but feeling like no time at all, she found Michael with his friends, including her younger brother, Roger.

Michael was laughing and joking, with seemingly not a care in the world.

"Michael." She said, confidently.

Michael looked up and smiled at her.

"Professor Davies." He said, looking her up and down. "You look delicious today."

Blushing slightly, Ms. Davies could already see he was going to be difficult. She looked at the two others Michael was with: Anthony Goldstein, and Roger. Anthony looked shocked and amused, and Roger's jaw was clenched as he stared off into the distance.

When she initially realized that Michael was nothing more than a devious pervert, her mind had immediately went to Roger. She desperately had hoped that Michael hadn't been an ass about him being with her, but she knew she was being far too optimistic. Of course he gloated to Roger about it. And he was probably hard while doing it.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" She asked, tensely.

"Of course, Professor." Said Michael, smirking. She used to enjoy his smile, now it made her uncomfortable. It was a smug smile, that said that he could have whatever he wants. But not today. Today he loses something.

She turned and, feeling his eyes on her ass, they went into an empty classroom. Closing it behind her, she turned to face him.

"Look, Michael." She began. "I don't want to drag this out so here it goes: its over. We both knew it, but it had to be said. Now, I know we're going to have to see each other in class and so I just wanted to clear the air."

"Its not over." Said Michael, his smile infuriating Ms. Davies.

"Excuse me?"

"Its not over, because you don't want it to be over."

"You don't know what I want." She said hotly.

Michaels smile widened.

"I licked every inch of your naked body. Practically. And when I was inside you, you were all too eager to be my little slut. Hell, you even said so. And I remember feeling your cunt tighten up around me when you said it. You don't want it to be over. You want to want it to be over, but its not over. You and I both know that you're going to be cleaning my cum out of your gorgeous pussy. I don't know when, but soon. And I can't wait to get you all sweaty and lick your salty tits."

"You're disgusting." She said, scathingly.

"I am." He said, nodding. "Which is why you want me."

"I don't want you. Never again. And your forked tongue will never come anywhere near my breasts again either. Or any other part of my body, for that matter."

"We'll see."

"So, you're going to be difficult then?"

"No. No, I'm not going to be difficult. And I wont tell anyone else about how much you love my cock. But, I will be waiting. And when you crawl back to me, I'll have a lot of cum stored up, just for you. How does that make you feel?"

"Repulsed." She said.

"And how does your repulsion make you feel?"

They stared at each other.

"Goodbye, Michael." She said, and she turned and left.

"Goodbye, Professor." Michael said, admiring her ass. "See you soon."

-

Ms. Davies stormed off. That had not gone the way she planned. She had lost her cool almost immediately, but it wasn't her fault. Who wouldn't respond to what Michael said with anger?

She reflected on his words, and it only made her even angrier. The nerve of him! So confident that she'd "crawl back" to him, as if his cock was a life force. As if he himself were some sort of god to women.

She needed to calm down, and the best way to do that was in the arms of her new man. She needed to see Harry. Ms. Davies raced off to her room to change a specific garment before meeting him. She approached her door, hurriedly. She tapped her wand on the lock and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice beside her.

"Don't be alarmed." The voice said, and Ms. Davies looked and saw nothing. Then Harry's head popped into view, floating there. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but I thought it'd look suspicious if I just stood here waiting."

"My goodness!" She said, clutching her chest. "Well, you did startle me. Nearly scared me half to death."

"Sorry." He repeated. "I just wanted to see you."

"Me too." She said, smiling at him. "I was going to go look for you after I freshened up."

"I don't see anything you can improve. You look perfect to me."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, now get in." She held the door for him and looked around. Nobody was there, and so she went in after him, locking the door behind her.

Harry had removed the cloak completely, and stood there with a basket in hand.

"What have you got there?" She asked.

"Just a little treat." He said. "If you're in the mood for something sweet."

"Well, that depends on what you're asking I'm in the mood for." She smiled at him, with a glint in her eye.

"What're you in the mood for?" Harry asked, feeling his cock twitch.

"I'm not hungry, if thats what you're asking. At least not for food."

Harry dropped the basket and moved toward her. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, as his lips locked with hers. They passionately kissed for a while, as if it had been forever since their last. Then Harry, his fingers grazing her voluptuous ass, somehow separated his lips from hers.

"You taste amazing." He said, not thinking. When he was with her he couldn't think. Her presence stripped him of his thoughts and laid him bare, acting purely on impulse.

"Thanks, you taste pretty good yourself." She smiled up at him.

Ms. Davies loved the affect she had on him, knowing that he only ever responded with honesty and openness. Something she needed, after being fed lie after lie by Michael. Harry was nothing like Michael. He was the anti-Michael, his complete opposite.

She leaned up and kissed him again, giving him another taste.

"What else do you want to taste?" She asked, her lips millimetres away from his, her breath on his skin.

"Everything." He replied, open and honest.

They pulled apart.

"First, lets see what you brought." She said, bending down to grab the fallen basket.

She set it on her table and rummaged through it.

"Whip cream, strawberries, broken bottle of champagne."

"Dammit." Said Harry, scolding himself for dropping the basket.

"Its alright." Ms. Davies chuckled. "I want to be sober for every second of it. Don't you?"

"Absolutely. Thats obviously why I broke it. Purposefully."

"Of course." She smirked. "I've got to say though, I'm a little disappointed theres no chocolate. Its my favourite."

"Do you still have the birthday chocolates I gave you?" Harry asked, remembering what Michael had said he was going to do with them.

"You mean the massive box of chocolates? Of course. Shall I grab them?" She bit her lip seductively.

"Yes please." Said Harry.

"I'll be back in a moment. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I see that theres something you need to let breath." And with that she left Harry alone in the room.

He quickly stripped, removing all of his clothes, as his cock gleefully sprung out of his underwear in anticipation. He stood there waiting, admiring the paintings on the wall.

"My my." Ms. Davies spoke from behind him. "Someones excited."

Harry turned to see her standing there in red lingerie, holding the box of chocolates. Her large breasts popped out of the top of the bustier, tantalizingly. Harrys eyes dropped to see her red panties connected by a garter belt to see through black thigh high stockings. She looked exquisite.

"Um, I have a lot of reasons to be excited." He said in awe.

She started towards him, her breasts jiggling with every step.

"Y'know, I never really understood lingerie. Putting on something that you're only going to take off moments later. But now that I see the look on your face, I think I understand."

"Its not the lingerie, its you." Said Harry, as she reached him. She dropped the box, and they kissed once more. Harry grabbed her ass, his fingers feeling the soft fabric of her underwear and the softness of her skin. Ms. Davies felt his cock press into her pubic region, and she reached down and grabbed it, slowly stroking him.

"Get this thing off me." She said, feeling his precum drizzle onto her stomach, just below her bellybutton.

Harry's hand left her ass as he started to undo the back of her bustier. Once undone, she slipped out of it, and rubbed her breasts in each hand.

"They feel better now that they're free."

Harry reached up, replacing her hand with his as he massaged the underside of her breast. Moving his fingers up, he rubbed across her nipple, and she exhaled slowly, feeling the tingling sensation.

"That feels nice." She said, as they each played with one of her nipples. "But you know what would feel better?"

"Licking melted chocolate off of them." Harry said, hoping that was the answer.

"You read my mind." Ms. Davies said, and they ceased playing with her erect pink nipples.

Harry grabbed the chocolates, and Ms. Davies went over and sat down on a very soft rug in front of the fireplace. Grabbing her wand, she flicked her wrist and a fire roared up.

Harry placed the open box of chocolates near enough to the dancing flames that he could feel the heat.

Ms. Davies magically summoned a bowl, and placed the chocolates inside. She tapped the bowl with her wand and then placed the bowl right by the fire.

The two of them sitting beside each other on the comfortable rug, they kissed, their hands exploring the others body under the warmth of the flames. Harry's fingers pinched her nipple and she moaned into his mouth.

"Unnnh, bite my lip again." She said remembering their time on Michaels bed. Harry happily obliged, lightly biting her lip as he pulled on her nipple. "Mmm thats so hot." She said once her lip left his teeth. She looked over at the bowl by the fire. "The chocolate should be ready. Don't worry, I put a cold spell on the bowl."

Harry grabbed the bowl, hesitating slightly, but there was no need. The bowl felt cool in his hands, and he looked in and saw that the chocolate had melted. Ms. Davies took her wand and waved it over the chocolate.

"It wont harden now, and it'll stay warm." She said, as Harry looked at her quizzically. There was still so much he didn't know.

Ms. Davies dipped her finger in the chocolate and, looking at Harry, slipped it into her mouth.

"Mmm." She moaned, and removed her finger, chocolate free and glistening. She stuck her finger back in the bowl, and rubbed the chocolate around her nipple. "I hope you don't mind me double dipping."

"Not at all." Said Harry, his eyes fixed on her now brown nipple.

Ms. Davies licked the excess chocolate off of her finger and then stuck out her chest towards Harry.

Smiling like a kid on Christmas, Harry leaned down and slowly licked Ms. Davies chocolaty nipple. His tongue swirled around it, collecting any excess chocolate he left behind. He made sure to get every single drop, and make her nipple shine in the light of the fire.

Ms. Davies used two fingers to scoop out some more chocolate. Removing her hand from the bowl, a drop landed on her underwear. She rubbed the large scoop of chocolate around her other nipple, smearing some of it across her breast.

"Your assignment for today, Potter, is to make sure my body is completely free of chocolate."

"I'm more than up to it, Professor." Harry said, wanting to pour the bowl over her chest.

"Good." She said, and she lightly shook her breasts, as a large drop of chocolate flew off of her nipple onto her stomach. "Start licking."

Harry, grinning from ear to ear, got to work on her other breast. He licked, sucked, and lightly bit all around her breast as he swallowed every bit of chocolate, including the drops on her stomach and underwear.

"I think these are going to need to come off, Professor." Said Harry, his face close to her crotch, and able smell her arousal. "It soaked through the fabric and onto your skin. And you did say 'completely free of chocolate'."

"That I did. Well then, take them off me, Potter."

Harry wasted no time in removing the garter and her underwear. She lifted her legs as Harry slid the wet fabric off of her thick thighs, past her calves, and off past her feet.

Tossing her panties aside, he looked up to see that she had poured some of the chocolate out onto both breasts. She smiled as the warm liquid ran down her breasts.

"Still plenty of work to do, Harry. Best get to work."

For the next few minutes Harry licked every inch of her wonderful fat breasts, until they were once again chocolate free. He stared at her glistening globes, wet from his spit.

"Satisfactory." She said, joking.

"Satisfactory?!" He asked, feigning outrage.

"Outstanding! Terrific! A!" She said, laughing. "But now that the appetizer is finished, its time for the main course, and I'm hungry for some meat."

Ms. Davies laid down, and spread her legs, giving Harry a view of her pink pussy.

"Fuck me, Harry." She said, no longer laughing, no longer smiling. She was just horny.

Harry crawled over to her, and sat on his knees, positioning himself. He slipped his thumb inside her pussy, making sure she was ready for his cock. His thumb slid in with ease, and he pulled it out, ready to fill her with his cock.

Ms. Davies lifted her legs and positioned them on Harry's shoulders. Her warm, wonderful legs hugged him as he pressed his cock into her womanhood, feeling her envelop him.

Both moaned in pleasure as Harry slid his entire length inside her. He started to fuck her, slowly moving in and out, but Ms. Davies was too horny for something slow.

"Fuck me harder, Harry." She moaned as he filled her again.

Picking up his pace, Harry fucked her, the sound of his skin on hers filling the room. Harry fucked his professor for a few minutes as she built up to an orgasm.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, Harry!" She moaned loudly. "Say something dirty to me!"

"You're so fucking beautiful." Said Harry, in ecstasy.

"Something dirty, Harry! The first thing that comes to mind."

Without thinking, in a moment of honest lust, Harry said the dirtiest thing that came to mind. Something Ms. Davies never expected.

"I want to watch Michael fuck you!"

His words hit them both at the same time, but in different ways. Although both were horrified, Harry was regretful, and Ms. Davies was livid.

"Stop!" She yelled, and Harry stopped with his cock halfway inside her. "What did you say?"

"I-I dunno?" Said Harry, as confused as she was. "It-it just slipped out."

"But is it true?" Ms. Davies asked, covered in sweat, and still breathing heavily from Harry's fucking.

"I..." began Harry, but couldn't fund the right words.

"Harry, be honest, do you want to see me fucked by that asshole?"

"Yes." Harry said, being honest, both with her and himself. He'd never thought about it, but watching Michael fuck her the first time had left him confused. Of course he was upset, angry even, but it also turned him on seeing her completely let go and give in to Michael.

Ms. Davies looked furious, and she tore her legs off his shoulders and wriggled away, freeing her pussy of his cock. She stood up and grabbed her wand, her sweaty breasts bouncing around. She waved her wand and her nearby housecoat floated to her, and she put it on, shielding her body from his view.

"Harry, I want you to leave." She said, stiffly.

"Please, I'm sorry!" Harry said, furious with himself. "I-it just slipped out."

"Leave." She said quietly and pointed towards the exit.

"I don't want to want it." He said, unknowingly triggering her memory of her earlier encounter with Michael.

"Now!" She yelled, and they looked at each other. "Please. Just leave."

Defeated, Harry got dressed and walked to the door, his cloak in hand.

"Put it on, and don't take it off until you're well away." She said.

"I'm sorry, Hayley." Said Harry, expecting her to scold him for using her first name, but she didn't. And with that, Harry threw on the cloak, opened the door, and left.

-

Across the castle Hermione had been enjoying a good book. Deciding to treat herself, she read fiction in lieu of something educational. Absorbed in her book, in a comfortable chair in the Gryffindor common room, she didn't notice that she had company.

"Hey, Hermione." Said Ginny, walking up and sitting down.

"Hey Ginny." Replied Hermione. She shifted uncomfortably, the feelings of guilt flooding back in.

Ginny let her friend read, as she began to do her homework, saying nothing more, and taking a roll of parchment out of her bag.

The two of them sat there for a few minutes, Ginny writing, and Hermione attempting to read. However, Hermione couldn't focus. She had read the same line multiple times, taking in none of it. She tried again, making an extra effort to digest what the writer was saying, but she was unsuccessful.

Admitting defeat, Hermione lowered her book and mentally prepared herself, knowing what she must do. But, it wasn't easy. Hermione had never been in this position before, and she had no idea what to expect. All she knew was that she had to brave. Earn the honor of being placed in Gryffindor. She had to come clean to Ginny. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Asked Ginny, noticing Hermione's nerves.

Hermione looked around the room, and was thankful that they were alone, everyone else out appreciating the warm weather.

"No, Ginny, I'm not ok." Said Hermione. "I have something to tell you."

Ginny set down her quill, looking intrigued.

"I don't know how to do this, so I'm just going to be to the point and honest. Ginny, last weekend in Hogsmeade I-I was with Michael."

Hermione paused to let that sink in, not wanting to hurt Ginny with the details. Knowing that there was a chance that Ginny would be fine with it, she awaited her response.

"Hmm." Said Ginny, expressionless.

"Hmm? What does that mean, are you upset?"

"Upset? No. No, I'm just surprised that you had it in you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, when I told you to fuck him, I meant it. I know we both laughed it off, but I was serious. I didn't think you'd ever actually do it, but I wasn't lying when I said he's great in bed. But, I don't need to tell you that." Ginny smiled reassuringly, seeing that her friend was clearly feeling guilty.

"No! I didn't sleep with him. I- we just did some... stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah... y'know... mouth stuff..."

"He tongue fucked you?"

"Ginny!"

"Relax mom. Its not my term, thats just what people say."

"I don't think they do." Said Hermione, not recalling ever hearing that phrase before.

"Well, Michael does."

"That I believe."

"So?" Ginny looked at Hermione excitedly. "How was it?"

"It- it was fine." Lied Hermione.

"Fine? Hermione, if it was just fine then it wasn't Michael."

"Ok, ok! It was great." Hermione reflected on how good her orgasm felt that day. "It felt amazing."

"See? Told you so."

"So, you're not angry with me?"

"Hermione, I suggested it, didn't I?"

"So you're not upset? Not even a little?"

Ginny shook her head.

"So you were seriously suggesting I sleep with him... with Michael?

"I know I liked it."

Now that Hermione knew she had no reason to feel guilty, something Ginny said earlier hit her.

"Wait, what did you mean when you said you were surprised that I'd do it?"

"Seriously?" Ginny chuckled. "Hermione... c'mon, its you. I'm not trying to be rude, but..."

"But what?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed. Ginny laughed harder, irritating Hermione.

"You've got to be kidding me? Hermione, you're a prude."

Hermione felt stung, remembering Michael had called her that as well. Was she really so uptight? Was she boring?

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Theres nothing wrong with it, its just-"

"Boring?"

"I didn't say it!" Ginny threw her arms up in innocence.

"What, and you're really adventurous?" Hermione asked, trying to irritate Ginny as much as she irritated her.

"Theres no need to get so testy." Said Ginny, smiling. "And yes, I am."

"In what way?" Hermione asked, conveniently forgetting everything Ginny had done with Michael.

"Well, for instance, right now me and Michael are-" Ginny stopped.

"What?" Hermione asked, throwing her hand up. "You and Michael are...?"

"Never mind." Ginny said, busying herself with her homework, smiling.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Why? So you can scold me? No thanks."

Hermione scoffed. If Ginny was such a free spirit then why couldn't she just tell her? She watched Ginny work on her homework, acting like nothing had happened. She seemed completely at ease.

Maybe she was telling the truth? Maybe Ginny was the adventurous one, and Hermione was just her worrisome friend that tried to quash her free spirit.

If thats truly who Hermione was, then she didn't want to be that person anymore. The cost was too high for such little reward.

She looked at Ginny, her fearless friend, and wished she had her nerve.


	10. Hating What You Love

The next few days for Harry were miserable. Not quite sure where his outburst came from, he wished he could take it back. It was something he said in the heat of the moment, the dirtiest thought that came to him. It didn't really mean anything... did it?

During those days, spent well away from Ms. Davies, Harry had plenty of time to think. And yet, after all that time deep in contemplation, the answer still wasn't clear.

He told himself that theres no way he'd actually want to see that happen. Having already seen it, he hated Michael for it. However, there was also no denying that if his body hadn't been petrified solid at the time, he probably would've had an erection. But is that maybe just because of Ms. Davies? He had spent so much time wondering what she looked like naked and he finally got to see it. Perhaps it had nothing to do with Michael? But perhaps it did. As confused as ever, the only thing Harry knew for certain is that he shouldn't have said it.

Unable to avoid Ms. Davies completely, Defence classes were extremely uncomfortable. He sat as close to the back as he could, and the few times their eyes met he'd quickly look away. During those split seconds when their eyes connected, he didn't see condemnation or disgust. Then again, he only looked for a second.

But could he salvage this? She made him happier than he'd ever felt before and he desperately wanted to get things back to how they were the previous week. He needed to make things right, and show her that what he said had meant nothing.

Its not possible, the voice in the back of his head piped up. You ruined it and theres nothing you can do. Short of stealing a time-turner, you've squandered your one chance.

And another, more sinister voice said that she was probably riding Michael in her spare time.

He quickly shook that last thought away.

Feeling completely and utterly defeated, Harry resigned himself to just sulking and wondering what could've been. He knew he'd get over her, but he also knew it wouldn't be quick. It would be a long painful process, that he hopefully wouldn't have to go through.

-

Five days after his moment of "honesty", Harry was sitting in Defence class as close to the back as he could. He still had no clear answer as to whether he genuinely had this new fetish, or it was just a strange outburst, possibly caused by the little bit of Michael in his head. Not really caring about the answer, he stopped trying to find it. It wouldn't make a difference.

He sat there, taking notes and avoiding eye contact with his professor, when finally class was over.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Davies said cheerily. "Harry, can I have a word?"

Harry's heart began pumping so hard and fast that he was sure it would tear out of his chest. Was she going to scold him? Officially end things between them? Or was she possibly going to forgive him and they'd move on?

He had no idea what to expect, thrown off by her cheery attitude, and warm smile. Was it just for show for the rest of the class?

Completely overthinking every possibility, Harry remained seated, until all of his classmates had left the classroom.

Ms. Davies walked towards him, and he seriously considered sprinting out the door. But the moment passed as she was now right in front of him, and he sadly saw her smile falter for a second.

"Harry." She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I want to make things right."

Harrys heart continued to pound away, but now for a different reason.

"M-Me too, Professor!" Harry said, unable to hide his excitement.

She smiled widely.

"I'm glad. I've had a pretty miserable week."

"Me too." Harry repeated, ecstatic that it wasn't just him.

"So, why don't you come to my room tonight at eight?"

"Yeah, that sounds great! I'll see you tonight, Professor."

"Call me Hayley." She said, making Harry's heart soar.

No longer feeling the need to look away, their eyes were locked together. He saw the warmth and joy at their reconciliation, but he thought he also saw something else. Something like regret. But he brushed it aside, not wanting to ruin this wonderful moment.

"Alright. See you tonight, Hayley." And with that, emboldened by the lion on his chest, he kissed her. And without hesitation, she kissed him back. Wanting to kiss her forever, he begrudgingly separated his lips from hers, and left her classroom practically skipping.

-

Harry found it impossible to concentrate on anything else all day. He knew fully well how horrible he did in charms and transfiguration, but he didn't care. Neither Flitwicks quiet disapproval, nor McGonagals loud scolding could ruin his day. Harry even didn't care about Snapes particularly nasty remarks about his potion. It didn't matter, none of it did. The only thing that mattered was her.

7:50 came slowly and torturously, but finally it was time for him to make his way over to Hayleys room. He didn't know what to expect, but he didn't care. Whether they had sex or just made out, he'd be delighted with either. Hell, even just a conversation about that very uncomfortable thing he had said would be dramatically better than how he had spent his previous nights.

He arrived at her room at eight o'clock on the dot. He knocked on her door, unable to stop his joy emanating from his knuckles. Hayley opened the door, still wearing that same smile she left him with earlier. Joyous, but with a hint of something else. Again, Harry brushed it aside, nothing was going to squash his happiness. Nothing.

"Come in." She said, and stood aside so he could enter.

Harry crossed the threshold, wearing a massive grin, but it was quickly wiped off of his face.

Maybe not nothing.

Harry stood there, frozen, and was staring Michael Corner in the eye.

"Evening, Potter." Michael smiled wickedly, while sitting on one of Hayleys chairs. "Right on time. Perfect."

Hayley closed the door and walked past Harry awkwardly, not looking him in the eye. She walked over to where Michael sat and stood beside him, turning to face Harry. She forced herself to look him in the eye.

"I-I know this is probably a bit of a surprise." She said sheepishly. "If I'm being honest, its a surprise to me. But I thought a lot about what you said. About what you wanted and-and so I-"

"She told me everything." Michael finished her sentence for her. "And I have to say that I'm completely onboard. When she told me I thought 'I too want Potter to watch me fuck you.'"

Michael looked from Harry to Hayley, but neither of them said anything. Harry was still mentally petrified, and Hayley was blushing slightly.

"I guess last time we gave quite the performance." Said Michael, revelling in the situation. "Good enough to get a return audience. I guess that just means we'll need to put on a particularly good show this time. Something to really hold Potter over for a while. Any ideas, Ms. Davies?"

Hayley shook her head, her cheeks still pink.

"Well thats alright. I've got plenty. But first things first, I need to hear you say it. I need to hear you say you want me to fuck Ms. Davies."

Harry's fist clenched as he looked into Michaels smug face.

Harry had deliberately put off this question for a simple reason: he didn't want to know the answer. Didn't want to confront the reality as to whether or not he actually wanted it. Its often easier to set things aside instead of facing them head on. And as someone who often faced his problems head on, Harry felt he had a good reason to put this one off.

But now that he couldn't avoid it, couldn't put it off, he wasn't happy with the answer. Because the answer was yes, seeing Michael with Hayley was hot. Devastating, but hot. And did the prospect of seeing it again, up close and personal, turn him on? Yes it did. And Michael already knew it. He just wanted to torture him.

"Yes." Harry said quietly.

"Yes what?" Michael asked, grinning.

"I want to watch you... fuck Hayley."

Harry looked at Hayley, saw her pink cheeks, and how timid she looked for such a strong confident woman. It was strange seeing her like that. It was almost as if a different person wore her skin.

"I'm sorry." Said Harry, meaning it. "I like you much more than I want this. You don't have to do this."

Hayley, comforted by Harry's words, seemed to perk up a bit. Still uncomfortable, the thought of having sex with Michael again both excited and disgusted her.

Hayley had never done anything crazy until she had met Michael. And while she partially regretted it, she also had always wanted to "sow some wild oats." Just be wild and impulsive, and have meaningless sex with an attractive man. And she felt like she had accomplished that, all with one man. One perverted man, with an extremely great penis. So, while Michaels misogynistic ways repulsed her, they also made her wet.

"Its ok, Harry." She said, meeting his eye and feeling stronger. "I want this too. I also like you much more than I want it, but why cant we have both?"

They smiled at each other assuringly, each completely understanding the other, and their current desires. There was no judgment in either's eyes. Maybe traces of fear, but no judgment, and at least they were here together.

"So we're all agreed?" Asked Michael.

"Yes." Said Harry.

"We are." Agreed Hayley.

"Good." Said Michael. "Take off your clothes."

Hayley looked from Harry to Michael. Then, slowly, she began unbuttoning her blouse, and removed it. She stood there wearing a black bra as she undid her pants and stepped out of them, revealing matching black underwear.

Harry stared at her barely covered body, still in awe of it. She was so beautiful, and had such an incredible body. Feeling his pants tighten, Harry watched as Michael stopped Hayley from undoing her bra, and stood up. Michael wanted to be the one to present his prize to himself and Harry.

Michael stood in front of her, reached behind, and undid the clasp of her bra. He pulled the black straps from her shoulders, and slid them off of her arms, before completely removing it and exposing her perfect breasts to himself and Harry.

"Damn, I never get tired of seeing these." Michael said, and he grabbed one of her large breasts in his hand and squeezed it. "How about you, Potter? They put a smile on your face?"

Both Hayley and Michael looked at Harry. Harry watched as Michael groped her breast, rubbing her erect nipple with his thumb. Harry felt strange watching the lecherous asshole play with her breasts. A mixture of disgust and desire mingled together as Michaels perverted hands played with Harry's lovers breasts. However, the desire overrode the disgust, and frankly the disgust increased the desire.

"Of course." Said Harry, staring at Hayleys nipple, between Michaels thumb and forefinger. "They're perfect."

Hayley smiled at him, and Harry smiled back warmly.

"That they are." Michael said, and he leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth.

Harry saw Hayley's mouth drop open as Michael began sucking on her nipple. She looked Harry in the eye, cheeks bright pink, and was unable to suppress a light moan from escaping her lips. She looked at him almost apologetically, but this is what he wanted. What they both wanted. And certainly what Michael wanted.

Having come to terms with the fact that this is what he wanted, Harry felt his cock get fully hard as he watched Michael feast on Hayleys amazing nipple. And Hayley clearly enjoyed it as well, as more moans came from her lovely lips. But no one enjoyed this more than Michael, as his pink tongue lapped at her pink nipple.

Michael, having gotten a good taste of Hayleys nipple, popped it out of his mouth with a loud wet suction sound. It sounded slightly sadistic to Harry's ears, and made Hayleys cheeks temporarily go from pink to red. Michael clearly wanted them both to hear how much he was enjoying her body.

Harry stared at Hayleys wet, stiff nipple, completely hard, and hoping Michael sucked on the other. Hoping that he made more disgusting sounds on her angelic body.

"Fuck your tits are delicious." Michael said, grabbing her wet breast in his hand and swirling his thumb around her nipple. Then he looked her in the eye, smiling in that way he does. "You like me sucking on your big titties?"

Hayley glanced at Harry, then back at Michael.

"Yes." She said, quietly, wishing he could somehow suck on them both simultaneously.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I like when you suck on my tits." Said admitted, her face bright red.

"Hold up the other one for me." Michael grinned even wider.

Hayley complied, cupping her right breast and holding it up for Michael, with only a split seconds hesitation. Something as small as that made her feel even dirtier.

It didn't make it much easier for Michael to suck on, he just liked watching her obey him. He was determined to milk this situation for all its worth, happy to watch his professor degrade herself for him; and especially happy that Potter was there to witness it.

Leaning down once again, Michaels lips wrapped around her other nipple, making loud, slightly gross sounds as he suckled on her breast.

Hayley gasped slightly as Michael playfully bit her nipple. He did this a couple more times, each eliciting a cry from the busty professor, but they were cries of pleasure as much as pain.

Harry felt precum leak out of his stiff cock into his underwear, as he watched Michael start to lick all over Hayleys breast. They began to shine in the dim light of the room, as they were being coated in Michaels saliva.

Knowing that Michael was savouring every lick, and licking every part of her wonderful breasts, gave Harry another mixture of disgust and desire. Watching the creep lick her globes all over, Harry knew that desire was winning out yet again.

Michael took the next few minutes to lick every inch of her perfect breasts, confident that this was his last chance. And so he savoured them, delighting in licking all over his teachers breasts, knowing that he'd never forget how they taste. And hoping that whenever she'd see him in class, shed feel his mouth on her breasts.

Finally finished his oral attack on her breasts, he took a step back to admire them in all their shining glory.

And so did Harry, his eyes glued to Hayleys wet breasts. Knowing exactly who did that to them, he felt his cock throb in his pants. He was a little disgusted by how much he was enjoying this. But that was the point.

"Now that you've been sucked on, I think its my turn." Said Michael, removing his shirt, and undoing his pants. "Its time to show Harry just how good that mouth is with a serious piece of meat." And with that, Michael dropped his pants and underwear simultaneously, and his large cock sprung out.

Pointing directly at Hayley, she couldn't take her eyes off of it, having previously forgotten how nice Michaels cock was. And now she was drinking in its length, girth, and how big his balls were.

Seeing the look of lust in her eyes, Michael turned to Harry.

"She look at you like that the first time you took your meat out?" Michael asked Harry, while lightly stroking his fat cock.

Harry frowned back, wishing he didn't love the slutty look on Hayleys face as she stared, transfixed, at Michaels member. Again he felt that she looked like a different person, standing there with her shining breasts and sultry look on her face.

"Well," Continued Michael. "If that upsets you, you're not gonna want to see how her face looks when its inside her."

Michael bobbed his cock up and down, and Hayley refrained from touching herself, despite the tingling in her cooch.

"See, she missed my cock as much as I missed her tits and twat." Said Michael, sensing Hayleys desire. "Now, drop to your knees and suck on my meat."

Hayley, furious at herself for feeling so eager, dropped to her knees at Michaels feet and looked up at him past his thick cock, which dangled overhead as she slumped down on her knees.

"Professor, you look so good on your knees." Said Michael, and grabbing his cock, he began to bob it onto Hayleys forehead. "Doesn't she look cute Potter?"

Harry fought the urge to punch the smirk off of Michaels face, and looked down at Michaels meat dangling on her forehead. Harry had to admit, she looked pretty fucking hot, and extremely slutty with her students cock on her head.

"Yeah, she does." Said Harry, and Hayley looked over at him and smiled, with Michaels balls now on her cheek.

"Damn, I must've really broke you, Potter." Said Michael, proud of his accomplishments from the last few weeks. "Why don't you suck on my balls, beautiful? I'm sure Potter would love to see that."

Hayley gave Harry one last little smile before turning towards Michael, feeling his balls drag across her face. Tilting her head to look up at Michael, with his testicle forcing her one eye shut, she slipped her hand between her legs. Feeling her wetness through her underwear, Hayley grabbed Michaels cock, and started to slowly lick his huge balls.

Licking them all over, her tongue lapping at his hairless testicles, she found the taste somewhat pleasant. She looked up at Michael, while opening her mouth wide and gently taking one of his testicles in her mouth. Her eyes met his, and he stared down at her gleefully.

Michael didn't say a word for multiple minutes. He just watched as his professor licked and sucked on his balls, while rubbing herself through her panties. This is what he wanted from the beginning. Ms. Davies on her knees pleasing him, knowing fully what an asshole he is, but doing it anyway. Pleasing him regardless of how filthy it made her feel. This was his payoff.

Having Potter there was just a bonus. The cherry on top of the already perfect sundae. And he was going to take his time enjoying it. And he was going to rub it in the stunning teachers face, literally and figuratively.

"What was it you said to me last week?" Michael asked, as Hayley struggled to get both of his large testicles into her warm mouth at once. Her eyes narrowed and did the talking for her overstuffed mouth. "Something about my forked tongue never coming anywhere near your body again? Huh, your glistening tits say otherwise."

Michael let those words sink in, and was overjoyed when she popped his balls out of her mouth. She looked like she was going to scold him for a second. A professor reprimanding her student. But she knew it would give him more satisfaction and began licking his shaft instead. Her eyes were fixed on his.

"Not even a full week and here you are." Said Michael, hoping Harry could focus on the words coming from his mouth over the slurping sounds coming from Hayleys. "On your knees, your tits wet from my forked tongue, and the taste of my sweaty balls in your mouth. Its funny, you spent the entire year teaching us defence against the darks arts, and yet I've made you submit to mine. I'm not delusional, I know I'm fucked in the head. My fetish's are dark, and yet you fell to them with very little resistance. You, the one person who should know better than anybody. And here you are, licking my dick, on your knees. My busty little cock slut, savouring my taste. Now tell me honestly, how does that make you feel?"

Hayley stopped licking Michaels bulbous head, and considered ending things there. His smug demeanour was almost too much. She considered yelling at Harry for putting her back in this situation, and ending things with him as well. But she couldn't, because she knew it was neither of their fault, less so Harry's. It was her fault. She allowed Michael to get ahold of her, manipulate her, and use her. And she allowed this moment to happen. Why? Because she fucking loved it. Because it made her feel incredible. True, it made her feel disgusting, but out of that disgust flowed multiple good feelings.

"How does that make you feel?" Michael repeated, grinning down lecherously.

Hayley debated for a moment longer, before being honest.

"Wet." She said simply, and she took his fat cock head in her warm, wet mouth and started to suck his cock.

"Good girl." Michael said, and his words elicited a moan from buxom brunette.

There was no point pretending. Hayley was all in and ready to let Michael use and degrade her in any way he wanted. He could belittle her with any words he liked, it didn't matter. As long as she came, he could say whatever he wanted. It made no real difference. It didn't really mean anything at all. At the end of the day, she still had the power to decide his future. So what if he had the power right now?

Maybe thats what was so hot about it? The fact that this little pervert, who had no real power over her, was still in control. The only powerful thing he had was between his legs, and funnily enough, it controlled him as much as it controlled her.

Smiling, with his cock halfway in her mouth, she started to deep-throat him, taking as much of his sweaty meat as she could.

"Fuck!" Michael groaned, as his balls hit his professors chin. Michael grabbed her hair and held her there. "How's she look Potter?"

Harry stared at Hayley, her eyes watering from having Michael so deep in her throat. Her mascara was running slightly, and she looked unbelievably sexy with something so large in her mouth.

Michael pulled his cock out, allowing her to breath easy, then slowly slid it back in, filling her up again. She made no objections as Michael continued to do this, slowly facefucking her.

His fist wrapped around her silky hair, Michael grunted as he continually felt his cock hit the back of her throat, and his balls slap her chin.

Harry was mesmerized, never thinking he'd hear such a slutty gargling sound coming from such a respectable, well put together teacher. And yet, here he was watching tears stream down her cheeks as Michael fucked her mouth like it was her pussy. It was a strange, wonderful sight.

The tears may as well have been tears of joy, as Hayleys eyes rolled into the back of her head, delighting in her degradation. She was fully embracing it. After tonight, her wild oats would be sown, and it would be just her and Harry. And maybe shed ask him to facefuck her as well.

Nearing his orgasm, but yet not wanting to cum, Michael slid his cock out of her mouth completely.

Hayley gasped for air, as multiple strands of her spit draped out of her mouth and stuck to Michaels cock, with a bit of her saliva dripping onto her breasts. Her saliva mixed with his on her magnificent chest.

"How was that?" Michael asked, looking down at Hayley, his hand still holding her hair.

"Amazing." She said, looking up at him devilishly.

So this is how angels become demons, thought Michael, as he slapped his spit covered cock onto Hayleys face.

She closed her eyes and giggled as his warm wet meat smacked against her cheeks and lips. Again, she needed to be all in, so that this can be done once and for all. Sticking out out her tongue, she licked Michaels cock as it tapped against her lips.

"Doesn't she make a good slut?" Michael asked Harry, rubbing his cock against her lips.

Hayley looked at Harry, Michaels fat cock rubbing against her cheek. She smiled at him before kissing the large shaft before her.

"Yes, she does." Said Harry, admiring Hayleys slutty behaviour. Watching her kiss his cock, while smiling so warmly and affectionately at him, was really hot. He was seeing something lovely and filthy all at once.

"Well, we're just getting started." Said Michael. "Turn around."

Hayley kissed his cock once more and turned around, getting on all fours. Harry and Michael admired her stunning ass, which pointed up at the latter. Wiggling her ass slightly, she enjoyed teasing the two of them.

Michael walked close to her and and spanked her ass. Hayley let out a shriek, followed by a little giggle, and she wiggled her ass some more.

Pulling her underwear to the side, Michael ran his finger along her wet slit, dipping his finger inside slightly. Moaning lightly under Michaels touch, Hayley pressed her ass into him, urging him to go deeper, but he just continued to shallowly rub her folds. Then Michael completely removed his teachers panties, tossing them over at his clothes, making a mental note to pocket them later.

"Gorgeous all over." Said Michael and he slapped her voluptuous cheek again, this time making her groan.

Michaels finger found her anus and rubbed her juices around it, pressing in. Hayley let out a sharp breath, remembering the last time Michael licked and fingered her ass. She was very inexperienced back there, but had a suspicion that that would not be the case after tonight.

"You like that?" Michael asked, his finger slipping further into her ass.

"Mmmm yes." She cooed, enjoying the sensation.

"Once I've had my fill of your pussy, I'll see to your ass."

Michael removed his finger and spanked her again, harder than the other two, but it just made her hornier. And Harry as well, who was finally completely comfortable watching Michael degrade and use her.

"Fuck me, Michael!" She groaned. "Stuff me with your huge cock!"

"You want that too, Potter?" Michael asked, turning to Harry.

Harry watched as Michael rubbed his meat against Hayleys pussy, and heard the delightful sounds he was drawing out of her. She was in heat, and needed to be fucked stupid. And Michael was the perfect man to do it. The perfect pervert to fulfill all three of their perverted fantasies.

Rubbing his incredibly stiff cock through his pants, Harry nodded.

"Fuck her hard." Harry heard himself say, lost in the situation.

"I wouldn't do it any other way." Smiled Michael, and he slid half his length inside her.

Hayley moaned as Michael began fucking her at a steady pace, his cock stretching out her pussy. Something she thought he'd never do again, something she herself told him was never going to happen. And yet, here she was, grinning as he gave her pleasure, and took pleasure for himself. He was using her body and she loved it.

His cock pistoned in and out of her forbidden pussy, coating himself in her juices and scent. He listened to the sweet sounds emanating from her lips, but he didn't want to hear sweet sounds: he wanted to hear a filthy whore being taken.

Michael slapped her ass again, as he picked up the pace and now the sounds weren't so sweet.

Grunting and screaming as he continuously fucked her and spanked her, Hayley was in heaven. She felt her tight cooch stretch each time Michael entered her, and the sting of his hand slapping her jiggling ass. Moaning like a whore, this is what she needed. A dirty man fucking her brains out. Using her in front of her sweet, caring lover.

"Spank me harder!" She cried as his hand slapped her ass harder than before. The stinging, complimented by the intense pleasure of Michael stretching out her cunt, felt incredible and she looked back at him.

Their eyes met, and his grin made her feel even filthier as she watched her student spank her again, the slapping sound filling the room.

Harry watched as the sounds, sight, and smell of the room was nearly enough to make him cum. By now Michael was fucking Hayley like a ragdoll, and her ass was bright red from his hand. Her entire body moved vigorously under Michaels pounding, and Harry watched her eyes roll into the back of her head as she came, screaming like a banshee, in a way he never thought she could. She came on his fat cock, her juices spilling out of her stretched pussy.

Michael spanked her again, and kept up the pace. Then he grabbed her hips with both hands and fucked her like never before, not giving her a chance to come down from her orgasm.

"Fuck!" Was the only word she could say as Michael used her hole, roughly entering her over and over. "Fuck!"

Finally, Michael was about to cum, and he desperately wanted Potter to see his enemies cum leaking out of his lovers pussy.

"God, shes a tight slut, Potter." Michael said, and he held his cock deep inside her, and felt himself shoot multiple thick streams of cum into her hungry twat.

Breathing heavily, and chuckling at the sexy look Hayley was giving him, Michael continued to hold his cock deep inside her. His hands rubbed her red ass, and her mouth dropped open as he gave her another light slap on her tender cheek.

Still staring back at him, she looked sexier and filthier than either Harry or Michael could've thought possible. Michael finally removed his cock from Hayleys well fucked pussy. As he removed it his cum began leaking out, and the sexy look on her face subsided a little. It was as if she felt empty, now that he wasn't inside her.

Seeing that look made Harry groan in pleasure. It was a look that said that she needed more, and that she was his.

"How was that?" Asked Michael, spreading her cheeks so Harry could watch his cum leak out. And sure enough, Harry's eyes were glued to her perfect pussy, and the thick white cream dripping out.

"Mmm great." Hayley smiled wickedly back at him, looking satisfied. "But I believe you promised me you'd fuck my ass."

Again, she was all in. And that meant giving Michael all three holes.

Michael smirked at her as she bit her tongue. She was his. His horny little fuck toy. Even if it was just for tonight, he'd always remember that look on her face, and she'd always remember making it.

Michael grabbed his wand and tapped it against Hayleys asshole. She tensed a bit, feeling the affects of the spell.

"It'll make it easier, and more comfortable for you." Said Michael. "I want you to like this as much as me. Well, nearly as much as me."

Michael scooped up some of the cum leaking out of Hayleys pussy, and rubbed it against her asshole. Not that he needed it for lubricant, the spell would help with that, he just love seeing his cum on her little puckered hole.

Michael pressed the tip of his wet cock against her button, and started to slowly press in. His cock head slipped inside Hayleys warm, tight asshole, and he felt her trying to relax. It didn't really matter if she was or not, the spell would prevent her from feeling any pain, but he loved the feeling of her anus adjusting to something going in.

Hayley had never done anal before, and who better to try something she found repulsive and strange than Michael? Tense, but feeling surprisingly comfortable with his cock inside her, Hayley felt him fill her up. As his cock inched slowly inside her, her mouth dropped open, enjoying this new sensation. It was very different to being fucked in her pussy, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant. At the very least, it made her pussy tingle, knowing that Michael was enjoying stretching out her ass.

Mesmerized, Harry had never dreamt of putting his cock in Hayleys ass. It wasn't something that interested him, but seeing the look on her face as Michael slowly slid into her 'back door' had him reconsidering. Especially since magic made it safe and more pleasurable, he made a mental note to see if she wanted to do it again later.

But right now wasn't about him and Hayley. Well, it was and it wasn't. They made this decision together, but there no was no denying that Michael and Hayley were the main focal points. And, feeling his precum soak his underwear and through his pants, Harry was ecstatic that this terrible person was taking Hayleys anal virginity. Not just taking it. As Harry watched Michael fill her up, there was no denying that in that moment, Michael owned her ass. Harry felt his cock throb at the realization that thats how Michael sees it.

It wasn't just about the pleasure to Michael, it was about the conquest. It was about the submission of his target, and turning them into his trophies.

The rare times Michael masturbated it was of thoughts of Ms. Davies in his room, in a large trophy case. Voluntarily of course. She'd be naked, and sweaty, and covered in his cum, and all too eager to show herself off to Michael and all his friends. And now he had a new thought to add: Ms. Davies showing off her gaping asshole, as his friends whoop and holler, incredulous at Michaels accomplishment.

As his cock started to slowly slip out of Hayleys asshole, Michael basked in his triumph.

His cock nearly completely out, he slowly pushed it back in, hearing her groan.

It had been quite the ride. And as sure of himself as he was, he never thought he'd be here, fucking her ass in front of Potter. And yet, here he was, feeling his professors ass constrict around his fat cock, the true genius. A wizards only as good as their wand, and Michaels was devious, and truly magical. Sure, Potter had been with Ms. Davies, but thats only because he drove her to his arms. And look how that wound up? He's fucking her in front of him. There was no doubt about it, this was his crowning achievement.

"Oh fuck, Michael!" Hayley groaned, as Michael started to fuck her ass faster. The spell worked perfectly, ensuring he could fuck her hard and deep and remain continuously lubricated.

And so, fucking her ass like she was a pornstar, Michael wasn't gentle. And Hayley loved him for it.

"Oh Merlin, yes!" She screamed, surprised by how good it had started to feel. "Fuck my ass! Stuff my tight virgin asshole!"

Harry was nearly ready to cum, and there was no way he was going to waste his load in his pants. Undoing and dropping his pants, Harry moved in front of Hayley, jerking his cock.

Hayley opened her eyes and saw Harry before him, watching as her tits flopped around, as Michael continuously bottomed out in her ass.

"He feels so good in my ass, Harry." She groaned, bucking under Michaels pounding.

Michael grabbed her hair, and tugged, forcing her head up. She moaned under Michaels rough treatment, and smiled at Harry in a way he'd never seen.

"Cum on on her face, Potter." Michael said, breathing heavily, beads of sweat covering his body. "Cum on her face and I'll cum in her ass."

Hearing Michaels words, Hayley opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue. She stared up at Harry, pure pleasure on her face and Harry couldn't hold off. Seeing her like that, with Michael pulling her hair and inside her ass, Harry felt his orgasm rise and he came.

"Mmmm." Hayley groaned loudly, as Harry's warm cum splashed across her face, and into her open mouth.

Looking up at him with one eye, the other covered in cum, she smiled at him. And this smile was like all her regular warm smiles she reserved for him, and it made it so much hotter seeing her smile like this while her face was glazed.

Michael yelled out loudly, and came deep in Hayleys ass. Once again he held himself there, trying to wiggle his cock inside her very tight colon.

All three of them were sweaty, breathing heavily, and filled with a mixture of disgust and desire.

Michael slowly took his cock out of Hayleys ass, holding her cheeks open to see her gaping hole.

"Fuck, I really opened you up." Laughed Michael.

Hayleys asshole slowly started to close, Michaels cum seeping out.

"Done looking?" She asked, Harry's cum still spread across her face.

"Yeah." Said Michael, looking forward to reliving this later.

Hayley rolled onto her back, and winced a little as her red asscheek rubbed against the rug.

Michael looked down at her tits, rising and falling with her every breath. His eyes went from her cum soaked face, to her sweaty breasts, to her cream filled pussy. Having admired it all, and taken everything in, Michael started to get dressed.

Harry grabbed Hayleys hand in his and squeezed tightly. She looked up at him, wiped is cum out of her eye, and smiled.

"Lets never do this again." She said, and they both laughed. Even after his amazing orgasm, Harry still couldn't resist staring at her breasts, jiggling under her laughter.

Michael looked at the happy couple and strangely felt weirded out by it. He figured it would tear them apart, not bring them closer together. He put on his shirt, completely clothing himself, and started towards the door. He was nearly there when Hayley called to him, making him turn around.

"Any word of this to anyone Michael, and I'll make sure you're expelled." Said Hayley, her face now cum free, having magically cleaned herself.

"I remember our agreement." Nodded Michael. "And if you ever w-"

"I wont, Michael." She said, sitting up beside Harry. "Never again. I mean it this time."

There was no anger in her voice, no revulsion, no bitterness. It was just honesty.

"Well, I'll never forget it." Said Michael, leaving them with one last shit eating grin that somehow felt grosser than all the previous stuff that transpired. "And don't worry, I'll only put it in my little red diary."

And then Michael was gone.

"Do you think he'll keep his word?" Asked Harry, his arm around her now clean body.

"I'm not sure. Either way, we don't need him anymore." And she kissed Harry, who was delighted that she tasted like strawberries.


	11. Little Red Diary

A few days later Hermione sat outside with Ginny, in the bright, warm sunshine. They were each doing their homework, and occasionally pausing to talk about this and that.

Since revealing her little secret, Hermione had been spending the majority of her time with her red-headed friend. No longer having any reason to avoid her, she was happy to have a friend that she could confide in.

As much as Hermione still missed Ron and Harry, she wasn't willing to spend that much time around Lavender, and couldn't bring herself to lie to Harry. And so she stayed away from them both, sticking with her one female friend instead.

It also was nice to be around someone so open and free. And the more time Hermione spent with Ginny, the more she realized just how adventurous Ginny was.

Not only had she been with Michael Corner, but she had also been with Dean Thomas, Ernie MacMillan, and, to Hermione's great surprise, little Colin Creevey.

"It made a nice change from the other boys." Ginny had said. "He was sweet."

Sweet wasn't exactly how she described the other three boys; saying one was clumsy, one was good but selfish, and the other was a sex god. She never specified which was which, and every time Hermione brought it up, Ginny would just smile and ask why she was so interested.

Hermione didn't need to ask to figure out who the "sex god" was. She knew exactly which jerk that described.

The way Ginny spoke about Michael was strange. It was as if she saw him in a completely different light to Hermione, and anybody else who knew him. Often praising him, when he came up, Ginny would once again just smile as Hermione scoffed.

Ginny's praise did not change Hermione's mind on him. Michael was a creep, a delinquent, and didn't deserve to walk these coveted halls. He deserved to be sent to an all boys school, where his "talents" would be useless, and the only company he'd have were each of his palms.

Hermione took every chance she could to belittle, and besmirch Michaels name, to the one person who seemed to praise him.

Ginny, like almost everything else her innocent friend did, found Hermione's rants amusing. Often not engaging, and dismissing Hermione's condemnation with a shrug and occasionally laughter. She clearly had a much higher opinion of Michael than anyone else at Hogwarts, and it shocked Hermione, who listened to Ginny defend his every offence.

"He tricked you into bed."

"No, we had consensual sex."

"He told everyone about sleeping with you."

"No, he told his friends, just like I told you. His friends spread it around."

"You can do so much better than him."

"I know, but he's who I choose to be with right now."

Every point had a counter-point and there was seemingly no way to get to Ginny. No way to show her Michaels true evil.

"Or, are you the one who has a flawed view of Michael?" Ginny would always respond when Hermione voiced her concerns about Ginny's stubbornness.

And sitting there, outside in the beautiful day, this was racing through Hermione's head. She should be doing her homework, or enjoying the weather, or at least not giving that creep the attention he required, but she was.

Not wanting to start an argument, or rather a scolding met with indifference, Hermione tried to distract herself with other things.

"I think I'm going to go visit Hagrid later, care to join me?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Sorry, I can't." Said Ginny, not looking up from her book. "I have plans tonight."

"With who?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked up from her book, smiled, and shrugged.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked, incredulous. "You're seeing him?"

"Don't say 'him' like he's you know who." Said Ginny. "He's a horny boy, not some dark wizard."

"Ginny, you need to be careful."

"No, you need to be careful. I need to enjoy my life."

"Just listen for-"

"No, Hermione, you listen."

Hermione was quiet. Ginny was never stern with her, and hearing her like this was a little startling.

"How is it that I'm the one who keeps fucking Michael, and you're the one who's obsessed with him?" Said Ginny.

"I'm no-" Hermione began.

"Yes, you are! And I'm tired of hearing about it, so either fuck him and see what the big deal is, or just keep it to yourself, because I'm done."

And with that, Ginny got up and stormed off, having finally reached her limit.

Hermione sat there, watching Ginny go, feeling miserable. Ginny was her one friend at the moment, and she just chased her away. And the worst part was that it wasn't from making a mistake, it was from simply being herself. Her overbearing self.

Only a few days ago Hermione told herself that she would make a change, be more understanding and adventurous. But what did that amount to so far? Nothing. Not a damn thing. Instead of enjoying a beautiful day with a friend, she was now simply seeing it out on her own.

Collecting her things and sighing heavily, Hermione trudged off in the direction Ginny left, determined to change. Promising herself.

It took her only a few minutes to find Ginny, spotting her sitting on a bench on her own, down a deserted corridor. She was by a window, the bright sun making her glow.

Hermione tentatively walked up to her. Ginny heard her coming and glanced up, before looking back at her book.

"I came here to get away from you." Said Ginny.

"I know." Said Hermione, sitting beside Ginny. "I'm sorry."

Ginny set down her quill.

"You don't need to apologize, just don't be so judgemental, and don't act like you know more about guys than I do. It makes you look stupid, and stupid doesn't look good on you."

"Ok. I'll try to be more... openminded."

"How?"

"Um, I don't know." Said Hermione, not expecting that question. She was just figuring out how to be bold. She wasn't expecting a quiz.

"I do." Said Ginny, and Hermione looked at her, puzzled. "Come hang out with me and Michael tonight."

"W-what?!" Blanched Hermione, not expecting that either.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. You can see that he's not some evil genius."

"Aren't you going to...?"

"Oh yes, but we'll ditch you when that time comes." Joked Ginny. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Every fibre of Hermione's being wanted to say no... but that wouldn't be a good sign if she broke her promise 5 minutes in.

"Fine." Said Hermione, taking baby steps toward her new resolution.

"Good." Smiled Ginny. "I think you'll have fun."

-

That evening Hermione found herself following Ginny down the seventh floor corridor. Ginny had changed into a nice blue sundress, and Hermione was wearing the same outfit as earlier: a bright yellow t-shirt, with blue jeans.

Wondering where they were meeting Michael, but not wanting to come off as mistrustful, Hermione followed suit. However, Hermione found out soon enough, as they didn't travel very far.

Their destination was on the seventh floor, outside the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Hermione immediately recognized where they were.

"This is the entrance to the room of requirement." She said, looking at the blank wall where the magically concealed door would appear.

"Yes, it is." Said Ginny, and she walked past the wall three times, and suddenly the door was visible.

Seeing the inquisitive look on Hermione's face, Ginny spoke. "I thought 'I need some place to relax and hang out.'"

Hermione's unspoken question answered, they entered.

Inside, the room was vast. There were comfortable looking chairs and couch's littering the outside, and in the middle was a large steaming bath. The bath was huge, capable of easily fitting twenty people. However, it currently only had one occupant, who stood up to greet his company.

"Evening ladies." Said Michael, standing up and moving towards them, water dripping off his body.

Hermione half expected him to be naked, but was grateful that he was wearing bottoms. However, it looked more like underwear than a bathing suit.

"Come on in, the waters great." He said.

"Ginny!" Hermione said in a hushed tone. "You didn't say anything about needing a bathing suit."

"I didn't know." Said Ginny, smiling. "Thats part of the fun of the room. You think of something vague and it fills in the gaps. At least you're wearing underwear."

"W-you're not wearing underwear?" Asked Hermione.

"Nope." Said Ginny, removing her shoes.

"Are you keeping on you-whoa!"

Ginny removed her dress midway through Hermione's question, revealing her b-cup breasts, and hairless mound.

"How do I look?" Joked Ginny, before waltzing past Hermione and into the warm water.

"I think you look great." Said Michael, as Ginny reached him.

Hermione was a little disconcerted to see him lower into the water, his hands doing Merlin knows what.

Standing there, fighting a desire to flee, Hermione deliberated about what to do.

She was open to trying new things, but obviously Michael wanted this. He probably had the bath in mind when he first arrived, hoping to get the two girls in their underwear. It absolutely wasn't left to chance, and by staying shed be playing into his hand. But that didn't mean anything. At least it shouldn't. She had more self control than that. So... what the hell.

Her face red, Hermione started to undress. As soon as she removed her shirt, Ginny whooped, cheering her on. And moments later, Hermione stood there, wearing a matching yellow bra and underwear.

Feeling Michaels eyes on her body, Hermione quickly shielded it from view by hopping in the water. The water was hot, but not unbearable. She sunk down to her shoulders, and kept her distance from the couple.

"He doesn't bite." Said Ginny.

"Unless you want me too." Michael winked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Hermione said. "In front of Ginny?"

"Why not, we're planning on-"

"Michael, shut up." Ginny interrupted.

Watching the pair of them suspiciously, Hermione remembered something from the other day. Ginny had a kept a secret from her. Ginny, who had been open about everything she had done with Michael, was keeping a secret. What could be so wrong that she needed to keep Hermione in the dark?

Her mind drifting off, Hermione rose a little out of the water, the top of her cleavage shining in the dim light, for Michael to ogle. Catching his eyes on her chest, Hermione threw him a filthy look and slunk back down in the water.

The next twenty minutes went exactly how Hermione expected the night to go. They would talk, Ginny would playfully make fun of Hermione, and Michael would say something perverted. And of course, Michael ogled every inch of Hermione's exposed skin, and so she tried her best to keep in concealed beneath the soothing water.

But as much as Hermione scolded him for his wandering eyes, she wasn't in a place to judge. As soon as Ginny had gotten naked, Hermione was struggling to keep her own eyes to herself. Whenever Ginny looked away, Hermione stole glances at her friends light pink nipples, and tight ass. She didn't mean anything by it, she just wasn't used to this sort of thing. Even when Hermione shared Ginny's room at the Burrow, se still hadn't seen her nude, and Hermione was surprised by how mesmerized she was by her body.

Not in a sexual way, more in an admiration. Ginny had a great body, and Hermione was just appreciating it. At least, thats what she told herself.

Hermione once again was lost in Ginny's nipple when she suddenly caught a piece of Ginny and Michaels hushed conversation.

"...Why not her?" Michael was asking quietly, seeming insistent.

"She'd never." Laughed Ginny, struggling to be quiet.

"'She'd never' what?" Asked Hermione, her attention drawn from Ginny's nipples. "What are you saying about me?"

"Nothing." Said Ginny, wearing a wry smile.

Hermione continued to stare into Ginny's eyes, hoping shed break under her gaze. But of course, Ginny didn't.

"How about a game?" Suggested Michael.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Ginny.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'd say that sounds boring, but with present company it could be pretty interesting." Ginny smiled, looking at Hermione.

Michael turned to face Hermione. "Hermione?"

She thought for a few seconds.

"Ok, but there has to be some ground rules." Said Hermione, immediately foreseeing a problem or two.

"Fine. Like?"

"You can't dare me to remove my clothes, or do anything sexual." Said Hermione.

"Well, that basically ruins the game, but fine."

"Who's first?" Asked Ginny, brightly.

"Just a sec, I have a few rules of my own."

"Such as?" Asked Hermione, incredulous.

"Nothing violent, and you can't dare me to leave." Michael smirked, as though he had just shut down Hermione's plan.

"Fine. I'll go first." Hermione said, surprising herself. "Truth."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and Michael chuckled.

"What?" Asked Hermione.

"Nothing." Said Michael. "Its just that of course you'd pick truth."

"What, because I'm not as slutty as the two of you, I have to pick dare every time?"

"No need to get upset." Said Ginny. "Just making an observation. Now..." Ginny stared at Hermione, thinking. Her smile widening, she clearly thought of a good question."Did you ever do anything with Krum?"

"With Victor?" Hermione asked, surprised the question wasn't more vulgar. "We kissed and he-he touched my breasts."

Ginny smirked at Michael, satisfied with the answer.

"It was over my shirt." Hermione added, feeling it was important information.

"Hermione, you dirty girl." Ginny teased. "I'll go next. Dare."

Hermione tried to think of a dare for Ginny to do, but was spared by Michael.

"Sit on the ledge with your legs spread open."

Hermione tutted, as Ginny immediately obliged, hoisting herself out of the bath. Wiggling her toes, Ginny slowly spread her legs, giving the other two a show.

Hermione watched as Ginny spread her smooth, wet legs, exposing her womanhood. Catching a glimpse of her friends vagina for the first time, Hermione felt herself drifting forward. Realizing what she was doing, she stopped herself, and looked away from between Ginny's legs.

"Like what you see, Hermione?" Michael asked, spotting what Hermione had just done.

"I-" Hermione began, blushing bright red. She looked at Ginny, and their eyes met. Ginny was smiling slightly, her legs still spread. Unable to stop herself, Hermione's eyes darted down to Ginnys vagina, and quickly back up, meeting Ginny's eyes.

"See, Ginny?" Said Michael. "Shes eager."

"No." Said Ginny, her eyes still on Hermione.

Michael shrugged, and Hermione felt like she was missing something. But right now she couldn't think completely straight. Her eyes kept darting down between Ginny's lovely legs. Completely red, Hermione tried to avoid looking at Ginny altogether.

"My turn." Said Michael. "Dare."

Hermione immediately spoke up.

"I dare you to put on a shirt."

Michael smirked, and went over and grabbed his shirt.

"Hermione, I don't think you get this game." Said Ginny, as Michael put his shirt on before hopping back in the water. "Anyways, its your turn."

"Tr-" Hermione hesitated. "Dare."

"There you go." Said Michael.

"Take off your bra." Said Ginny.

"W-I said-" Hermione began.

"You said Michael couldn't get you to remove your clothes. I'm not Michael."

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other. Hermione glared, but Ginny had a twinkle in her eye.

"You said you wanted to be more adventurous." Said Ginny. "And lets be honest, Michaels seen much more private parts than your tits."

Ginny let that sink in as Hermione blushed and looked at Michael. He was looking at her expectantly.

"Its true." He winked.

Again feeling the need to flee, Hermione started to turn to leave. But she stopped. Standing there, midway between turning away from the other two, Hermione thought. And all of her thoughts told her to leave, to get out of there as soon as possible. She could think of a dozen reasons why she should end this, but she was tired of thinking. Nothing truly terrible would happen. Its just skin.

"Fuck it." Said Hermione, causing both Ginny and Michaels eyebrows to raise. And she reached behind and undid her bra.

Removing the wet yellow bra, Hermione was still facing away from the pair of searching eyes. Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned to face the others.

As soon as she turned, both Michael and Ginny made no attempt to hide where they were looking. Both of them stared at Hermione's perky low c-cup breasts, capped off with dark pink nipples.

"Satisfied?" Hermione asked, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"For now." Said Michael, staring hungrily at Hermione's breasts.

Hermione averted her gaze from Michael, and looked at Ginny, whose eyes met hers.

"You've got amazing boobs, Hermione." Said Ginny, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Hermione said, feeling it was ok to look at Ginny's slightly smaller breasts. "Yours are beautiful as well."

"Can we ask her now?" Asked Michael.

"Michael!" Said Ginny, sounding unusually stern.

"Shes clearly into it." Michael argued back.

"What're you two talking about?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well-" Ginny began slowly, clearly trying to think of a lie, but Michael had other plans.

"Me and Ginny are looking for someone to have a threesome with."

Michaels sentence hung in the air, and seemed to change the temperature of the room. Suddenly Hermione felt just how hot the water was.

"Um..." Was all Hermione could muster, but her brain was going a mile a minute.

A threesome? They wanted to have a threesome with her?! Was Ginny attracted to her? How long had she been interested in women? Is that why she always looked at her like that, with that smile? Was Ginny just curious or was she actually bisexual?

So many questions whirring through Hermione's head, one suddenly stuck out against all the others: did Ginny say no? Reflecting on the night, Michael clearly asked about Hermione and Ginny said no. Did she chuckle as well? Did the thought of... being with her make Ginny laugh?

"Truth." Said Ginny, seemingly trying to change the subject.

Ginny's words brought Hermione down from the clouds and back to reality. Hermione had been asking herself all kinds of questions, questions that she didn't have the answers to. However, Ginny did.

Seeing Michael open his mouth, Hermione yelled "Stop!"

Michael immediately closed his mouth and smirked in that smug way he does.

"Ginny." Said Hermione, looking her friend in the eye. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but didn't, and amazingly, she blushed. Her cheeks red, Ginny seemed to struggle to look Hermione in the eye.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked again, softer this time. Ginny's eyes met hers and now seemed unable to look away.

"Yes." Ginny said, simply.

And now Hermione had more questions.

"Well, then why were you stopping Michael?" Hermione asked, unable to think of a reason.

"Hermione, its you." Said Ginny. "If we asked, the answer would only be no."

Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Ginny wasn't wrong. Hermione knew she would've said no. But what she didn't know was why did Ginny not coming to her sting so much?

"My turn?" Asked Michael. "Truth."

Hermione waited for Ginny to ask a question, but she didn't. Ginny's eyes just kept darting between Hermione's eyes and breasts. The red head was clearly distracted. And so Hermione took it upon herself to ask a question.

"Michael, why do you hate women?" Hermione asked scathingly.

"Hate women?!" Michael laughed. "Me?"

Hermione nodded.

"I fucking love women." Laughed Michael.

"Then why do you act the way you do, and trick women into sleeping with you?"

"Trick women? Hermione, for someone so smart, you sure can be stupid."

Michael watched as that little sentence clearly left a mark, as Hermione flinched.

"I don't trick women." Michael continued. "Every girl I've been with knew what I wanted, I don't hide it. Sure, my approach is sometimes different, but I never lie about what I want. Well, maybe a little with Ms. Davies, but that was just a way to get to know her. To get close. Once I was close enough to seal the deal she knew who I was. And let me ask you, did I trick you into sucking my cock? Into showing me your gorgeous pussy? No, I didn't. And I didn't trick Ginny either. I'm not some evil villain. If I was I could've gotten you a lot easier. I could've just got you drunk, or used polyjuice potion to look like Weasley, or something. But I didn't."

Michael stared into Hermione's eyes, seeing her brain working hard behind them.

"It might be easier for you to pretend I tricked you into our fun time at the Hogs Head, but I didn't. You made a decision. One that left you cumming, by the way. So, you're welcome."

Hermione stared at him angrily. A little angry about him thinking she should be grateful, but mostly angry because he was right. And that meant that she was wrong. And Hermione hated being wrong.

"Ok." She said. "You're right. You're not evil. However, you're still a disgusting pervert."

"No argument here." Smiled Michael, who stared at Hermione's breasts. "And for what its worth, my cock would have your hairy kitty purring."

Hermione wore a look of mild disgust, but couldn't help but remember Michaels cock. Remembering how it stretched out her mouth, her overactive brain imagined it splitting her lower lips. Thankful that her lower half was submerged in water, she felt a tingling between her legs.

Beginning to feel horny, Hermione also felt adventurous. She thought about Michael and Ginny's proposal, surprisingly entertaining it. Thinking that she could explore it without necessarily going that far, Hermione was ready to throw caution to the wind.

"Dare." Said Hermione.

"I dare you to kiss Ginny." Said Michael.

"Michael, remember the rules." Said Ginny.

"No, thats ok." Said Hermione, led by the tingling between her legs. "We can forget the rules."

Hermione's eyes meeting Ginny's, she started to drift towards her through the steaming water, her wet nipples now sticking out sharply. As she reached her, she noticed fully how beautiful Ginny really was.

Hermione stood there, in the bath, between Ginny's spread legs. Her eyes slowly left Ginny's and looked over her naked body, from her breasts, to her spread pussy.

Hermione had never thought about it before, but there was an undeniable beauty about women's bodies. Her eyes on Ginny's bald, spread pussy, there was a split second where she wished she was kissing her other lips. She tore her eyes away from between Ginny's legs and back up to her eyes.

"You ok with this?" Asked Hermione.

"Am I?" Ginny chuckled, back to her cool confident self. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Ginny slowly slid off the ledge and into the water. Hermione had been so close that their bodies touched as the red head descended, their breasts rubbing against one another's.

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and giggled, before leaning forward.

The two friends lips met for the first time, as they tasted each other. Catching Hermione by surprise, Ginny's tongue slipped between her lips and swirled around hers. Hermione's tongue responded and their tongues swirled together. Feeling bold and forgetting the small parameters of the dare, Hermione's hand touched Ginny's hip and her fingers drifted around, lightly caressing the top of Ginny's ass.

Feeling this, Ginny took it further and slipped her hand underneath Hermione's underwear, grabbing a handful of Hermione's soft full cheek. This caused Hermione to sigh into Ginny's mouth, and she pulled Ginny closer, their breasts connecting as they kissed.

Finally finishing her dare and then some, Hermione's lips left Ginny's and they completely separated, and stood there looking at each other. They both started to giggle, and blush, Hermione much redder than Ginny.

"I'm gonna break the rules even further and skip right back to Hermione." Said Michael. "Say truth."

Hermione looked at Michael and wasn't repulsed. Seeing him standing there, his cock clearly hard and pressing into his wet underwear, she felt excited. She felt impulsive.

"Truth." Said Hermione.

"Do you want to have a threesome with us?" Asked Ginny, taking the question right out of Michaels mouth.

"Yes." Said Hermione, not thinking, just acting.

"Told you." Said Michael, looking at Ginny and walking towards the two girls. He reached Ginny and grabbed her ass, pulling her into him and kissing her.

Hermione watched as the pair of them kissed, Michaels lips replacing Hermione's, tasting Ginny. As Michaels hand massaged Ginny's ass, Hermione longed for a hand on hers. Not having to voice her opinion, Michael pulled his lips from Ginny's and turned to Hermione. He looked at her in a way that asked if she was still into this, and she took a step towards him, albeit hesitating slightly. Her lips found his, and Michael managed his surprise well, kissing her back immediately.

Delighted, Michael had finally gotten his tongue between the book worms lips. At least the lips on her head. He had relived the memory of licking the lips between her legs over and over. It was quite the spectacle, and he couldn't relive it without shooting plenty of cum, imagining it plastering Hermione's gorgeous face. It seemed like he wouldn't have to imagine it after tonight. He'd have his own memories to revisit, stored forever.

Michael grabbed Hermione's ass over her underwear, and squeezed it firmly. Feeling Hermione breath into him in surprised delight, he ran his hand down her legs, rubbing the inside of her thigh.

Hermione's tongue danced with Michaels, something she never thought would happen. And then something else happened: Hermione found her hand rubbing against Michaels crotch, feeling his length through his wet underwear. Her lips paused for a second, feeling the size of his member and suddenly that day in Hogsmeade flashed through her mind. She remembered the size, the weight, how warm it felt in her hand, and of course how it felt in her mouth, stretching her lips.

Hermione's pussy quivered at the thought of him stretching her out and taking her virginity. Her lips still connected with his, Hermione's hand slipped under his underwear and began caressing his soft, smooth balls. Her fingers gently rubbed the sensitive area, as Michaels fingers found their way into her underwear.

"You shaved." Michael said, removing his lips from hers, but his fingers continued to run over her slick folds.

"I didn't want to be caught off guard again." Said Hermione, letting out a soft moan as Michaels fingers dipped into her honeypot.

"Well, I can't wait to see it." Said Michael, his digits slowly fucking Hermione's twat.

"You and me both." Said Ginny, and she gently shoved Michael out of the way, so she could kiss her friend some more.

Ginny's lips on Hermione's, Michael continued to finger Hermione with one hand, and started playing with her ass with the other. He'd already spent so much time playing with Ginny's ass before, so he was going to take advantage of having access to Hermione's. With his fingers expertly manipulating her body, Hermione moaned into Ginny's mouth as they kissed, until she could no longer move her lips.

Ginny stopped kissing Hermione when she stopped, and started to kiss down her friends neck, to her chest. Soon, her lips found Hermione's breast and kissed down to her nipple. Taking Hermione's large dark pink nipple in her mouth, Ginny slowly sucked on it. It did the trick as Hermione pushed her chest towards Ginny, encouraging her.

"That feels so good." Said Hermione referring to both the fingers in her pussy, and the mouth around her nipple. However, Hermione felt a little awkward standing and wished they had a bed.

Suddenly they all heard a loud strange sound, and looked around to see that a very large bed had seemingly dropped out of the ceiling.

Hermione chuckled, her body no longer being pleasured.

"Sorry, I just thought we needed something more comfortable." Said Hermione.

"Great idea." Said Michael, and the three of them walked over, removing their clothes as they did. Michael stared at Hermione as removed her underwear, and admired her clean shaven mound. "Fuck, you're hot."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the compliment, even if it came from Michael. She wasn't deluded, she still knew who he was, but she had accepted it. She tried to look at it as her using him for pleasure, instead of the other way around.

"Lay on the bed, Hermione." Said Ginny, standing there rubbing between her legs.

Hermione obeyed, crawling on the bed, giving the two of them a great view of her ass. Hermione laid down, holding herself up on her elbows. She saw the two pairs of eager eyes, and slowly opened her legs, blushing as she did. She was going to enjoy this.

Receiving a great view of Hermione's spread pussy, Ginny bit her lip, and Michael just said "mmmm."

Michael started to move in, but Ginny stopped him.

"You already got a taste." Said the bicurious redhead, and she crawled on the huge bed after Hermione, positioning herself between her friends legs.

Hermione watched Ginny, as she stared at her exposed vagina, her hands rubbing around her thighs.

"Someones excited." Said Ginny, lowering herself and popping her ass in the air. Ginny smiled as she lowered her face, smelling Hermione's musky scent.

Hermione's eyes closed as Ginny's tongue found her pussy, pleasing her with long slow licks.

"How do you like the taste?" Asked Michael, positioning himself behind Ginny, spreading her cheeks, and preparing to eat her out.

"She tastes great." Said Ginny, between licks. "I see why you love eating pussy so much ungh!" Michaels tongue had found Ginny's twat and was licking away, and Ginny set off back to work. She was licking a moaning Hermione, and moaning as Michael licked her.

Michael, having already eaten Ginny out dozens of times, decided it was time to give Hermione another oral lesson. He gave Ginny one last big lick, and spanked her ass, before getting up and moving over to Hermione's head.

She saw him coming and watched his cock bounce, knowing exactly what he wanted, and exactly what she'd like to do. Thankfully, they both had the same interests at the moment.

Michael dropped to his knees, and his cock hung there above Hermione's head. She adjusted herself and sat up, his cock brushing against her lips. Moaning, she smiled up at him, leaned over, and started sucking on his cockhead. Her tongue rubbing against the underside of his bellend, Michael reached down and played with her breasts. His thumb brushed over her hard nipple, as she sucked and savoured his cock. She was much better than last time, probably feeling more comfortable with Ginny in the room to make sure things didn't get too crazy. That was foolish though. Ginny would, if anything, make things crazier.

Feeling more bold with every flick of her tongue, Hermione began to slide Michaels meat into her now stretching mouth. She cooed and moaned around his thick member, feeling Ginny's tongue against her clitoris. Stretching her skills to her limits, Hermione tried to see how far she could take him, only to be surprised by how much she couldn't. Feeling it hard to breath with Michael filling her mouth, Hermione removed him, and began breathing heavily. She looked up at Michael, who smiled down at her.

Michael loved the look on Hermione's face, and loved the look of surprise she had when she realized she could only get half of him in her mouth. Finally something to shut up little miss goodie two shoes.

A trail of spit dribbling down her chin, she wiped it up, and looked up at him defiantly, knowing the degrading thoughts running through his head.

"You look good with my cock in your mouth." Said Michael, twisting her nipple slightly.

Hermione winced and then moaned from Ginny's tongue. Unfortunate timing, she thought, as Michael continued to manipulate her nipple.

"Please don't ruin it by speaking." Said Hermione.

"Fine, I'll just let you imagine what I'm thinking." And Michael pushed his cock into her cheek, wanting to be sucked some more.

Hermione was past the point of wanting to flee. Even now, as Michael purposefully degraded her, her mind was only on his cock and Ginny's tongue. Wondering if he did something to the water, she willfully took him back in her mouth and began bobbing her head on his cock.

Michael groaned as he watched Hermione suck his cock, herself moaning, as Ginny tasted her juices. Both feeling intense pleasure, they came to a silent agreement, it wasn't enough. As great as it felt, they needed to take it further.

Tasting Michaels precum leaking onto her tongue, Hermione popped Michaels spit covered cock out of he mouth.

"That feels amazing Ginny, but I think I'm ready for the next part."

Ginny looked up at Hermione, her tongue still licking away, and sucked Hermione's clit making her scream a little. Having finished dramatically, Ginny lifted her head out of Hermione's crotch, her juices on her chin, and smiled.

"You're ready?" Ginny asked, wiping her face and licking her fingers.

"I am." Said Hermione, feeling a pressure deep inside her that needed to be quelled.

Ginny left her comfortable spot between Hermione's legs and sat up by her head, allowing Michael to take replace her. Michael ran his finger along her wet slit, ensuring she was lubricated enough for his cock. He lined his thick cock up with her pussy, firmly rubbing himself against it, making her moan. Rubbing his head against her virgin hole, he looked at her, wanting to see her reaction.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Asked Hermione.

"It might, but only for a little bit." Said Ginny, cupping Hermione's breast and kissing her shoulder. "Then it feels amazing."

"Still want me to fuck you?" Asked Michael. He could've phrased it in a kinder manner, a way to put her at ease instead of feel slightly degraded, but then he wouldn't be Michael. Regardless, he didn't change her mind.

"Yes." Said Hermione, looking up at him and preparing herself. "Fuck me, Michael."

Michael smiled hearing his name, and slowly pressed onto Hermione's tight slit. She was certainly a tight fit, thought Michael, as Hermione moaned as he slowly filled her up.

Hermione felt only a slight discomfort as Michael filled her virgin pussy. Ginny having licked her for so long made her extremely wet, making it more pleasurable. Feeling her pussy adjust to Michael's girth, she looked up into his eyes, seeing his delight. She felt slightly uncomfortable as he smiled down at her wickedly, having taken yet another Hogwarts students virginity.

Half his length inside Hermione, Michael slowly started to pull out, loving how snug her cunt was, gripping his cock. His cockhead nearly out, he pushed back in, filling her up a little faster this time. He continued like this, very slowly fucking Hermione, allowing her to adjust to him. Michael wanted this to last, and he wanted Hermione screaming his name, and never forgetting it. He loved the thought of his cock taking up space in her brain, and knowing that she'd be thinking about this later. Reflecting on it, and touching herself.

But in order for that he needed to fuck her, and fuck her good. And so, sensing that her tight pussy had adjusted enough, Michael started to fuck her at a steady rhythm. Hermione moaned lightly as half his cock entered her at a quicker pace, and sighed as she felt her pussy empty.

"Does it feel good?" Asked Ginny, rubbing Hermione's nipple between her thumb and index finger. She smiled at her friends reaction.

Hermione moaned again, louder than before, and nodded. Her mouth hung open now, as Micheal steadily fucked her recently virgin pussy.

Sensing that she was ready for it, Michael pushed a little further, going deeper inside the tight honor student. He stared at her lovely face, his ego sated by the pleasure in her eyes and the sounds leaving her lips. Seeing her there, her cheeks rosy, and her eyes telling him harder, it had all been worth it. This is why he was the way he was, because it worked. Nobody else had even come close to slipping their cocks inside this tight asses tight hole, and yet here he was, filling her up.

His hands gripping her hips he started to fuck her like he would any other woman. Like he fucked Ms. Davies a few days earlier, like he'd been fucking cool Ginny Weasley all year. Just like them, she was his, giving herself to him completely. Looking into her eyes, she saw the thoughts in his head, she understood him, but she just looked like she wanted him to fuck her harder.

By now Ginny was sucking on Hermione's nipples as Michaels cock pumped in and out. Hermione's screams filled the room, accompanied by the slapping sound of skin on skin. Michaels tight little fuck toy was loving this, lost in the pleasure only his cock gave her.

He grabbed Hermione's leg and placed it on his shoulder, and did the same with the other. As he fucked her, he kissed her leg. Picking up his pace again, he felt her legs tighten around him, and pretty soon so did her pussy.

Hermione began moaning and screaming louder than before, in pure ecstasy under Michael's pounding. His fat cock filling her up over and over gave the book worm her first orgasm. And it hit her hard. Her whole body tensed and she screamed loudly, as Michael felt her pussy spasm around his cock.

"Oh my fucking god!" Hermione screamed as she came, squirting her juices on Michaels cock and abdomen. Michael still slowly pumping in and out, Hermione's toes curled. "That was incredible!" She said breathing heavily.

"Told you." Said Ginny, kissing Hermione's lips and rubbing her own unfucked pussy.

"Its your turn." Said Hermione, a little embarrassed by how loud she was. She knew it must've really inflated Michaels already too large ego.

"I've had my turn and then some." Replied Ginny. "I think you need to go for round two. You should sit on it."

Hermione decided to be a little selfish and nodded.

"Ok, that sounds hot." Said Hermione. Then she looked at Michael. "Lay down."

Michael smiled, removing his cock from his new favorite vagina, and took Hermione's legs off his shoulders. Laying down, Hermione straddled him, his shaft pressing into her hungry pussy.

Hermione thought this would make her feel more powerful and in charge, but somehow she felt even more filthy. Before he was fucking her, but now she was pleasing him.

She hoisted herself up and lined his cock up with her pussy. Before she put it in she looked at Michael, who had his hands behind his head, ready to watch Hermione bounce on him. He winked at her, and despite the look she gave back to him, she started to lower herself onto his fat cock.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione moaned, feeling his meat start to impale her.

"You should try out for quidditch, Hermione." Said Michael. "You look good on a broomstick."

Unable to think of a comeback, because of the piece of meat stretching her out once again, Hermione stayed silent. Well, at least she didn't say any words.

"Unnngh!" She moaned as she lowered herself onto him, and then started to slip him back out.

Feeling him mostly fill her up, she wanted to test her limits and so she sunk as low as she could go.

"Fuuuuck!" She screamed out, her mouth hanging wide open, and her eyes rolling back in her head. She was completely full of Michaels cock. She raised herself with a groan through now gritted teeth, and began to fuck him.

Hermione bouncing on his cock, Michael grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly. Hermione seemed to like the rough treatment as she continued to impale herself on Michaels fat dick.

"Isn't this better than scowling at me." Said Michael, and he slapped her ass, making her squeal.

Loving the look of Hermione on his cock, but feeling this moment could still be better, Michael looked around for Ginny.

"Sit on my face!" He said, and she happily obliged.

Hermione's tight pussy bouncing on his cock, and Ginny's tight ass squishing into his face, Michael was in heaven. This was his crowning achievement, and Roger could eat his heart out.

Michaels tongue viscously attacked Ginny's wet pussy, as Hermione furiously rode him. The sounds filling the room were like animals in heat, as the two girls were moaning and screaming in pure euphoria, as Michael grunted in pure bliss.

It didn't take long for Ginny to cum, her juices lapped up by Michaels tongue, as she screamed in pleasure. Michael gave her quivering cunt one last lick and Ginny hopped off, restoring Michaels spectacular view of Hermione's sweaty body. Staring at her perky breasts, Michael grabbed Hermione by the hips and started to fuck her, using both his arms to pull her toward him and thrusting up into her. Once again Hermione was screaming loud indistinguishable words, and for the second time she came on Michaels cock, feeling pleasure unlike she had ever felt before.

And now it was Michaels turn. He sat up, moving Hermione off of him, and stood.

"On your knees." He commanded, furiously jerking his cock, and both girls took their respective places underneath him.

Their mouths open and tongues outstretched, Michael bellowed and came, shooting rope after rope of cum onto Ginny and Hermione's gorgeous faces. Both getting a little on their tongues, they each swallowed, Ginny getting hers down easier. Michael got every last drop milked from his cock, making sure it landed on Hermione's cheek.

"Fuck." He said, breathing heavily. "Who knew truth or dare could be so much fun?"

The two girls sat there covered in cum, one of Hermione's eyes forced shut, and a big glob dripping off Ginny's nose.

"See, wasn't that fun?" Asked Ginny, as she wiped the cum from Hermione's eye.

"Does he always cum on your face?" Asked Hermione, wiping some off of her cheek.

"No, but just imagine how hard it would be to swallow all of that."

And with that the three of them cleaned themselves up, and got dressed.

Ginny felt a little guilty. Michael felt triumphant. And Hermione felt she had been adventurous enough for the year.

-

A few days later Harry walked the halls. For the first time in a while he was happy. Or better yet, exuberant. Things were going well for him, extremely well. He sat in Hayleys class earlier unable to concentrate, but knowing that he'd get private lessons later, which was funny because they were far more distracting than the actual lessons.

However, one thing weighed on his mind.

Earlier that day, Hayley gave Harry a small smile in the middle of class, which he returned without a choice. His face couldn't help but stretch into a smile. After she looked away he continued to stare and smile at her.

Staring at her, he suddenly felt eyes on him and he had looked around. He caught Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas snickering together and watching him. Neither said anything as he looked at them quizzically, and they both burst out laughing when Hayley asked them to settle down.

Reflecting on it but not knowing what to think, Harry continued down the hallway.

His mind full of Dean and Seamus's laughter, he suddenly heard some more snickering behind him. And sure enough, turning around, he saw a group of fifth year boys watching him and laughing.

"What they hell are you laughing at?" Asked Harry.

"Nothing." Said one of the boys, still laughing. "Say, can I have a go at Professor Davies next?" And his friends burst out even louder.

Harry felt his stomach plummet and he immediately took out his wand.

"What the fuck did you say?" He asked, his wand pointed directly at the boy who spoke's throat.

"Hey, come on!" The boy said, him and his friends no longer laughing. "It was just a joke."

"Why did you say it?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Because you watched Michael Corner fuck her." He said, watching Harry's wand apprehensively.

"What the fuck did you say?" Harry repeated, but this time his voice sounded distant, and was filled with fear and anxiety. "How did you know about that?"

The boys were silent.

"How did you know?!" Harry yelled, causing nearby students to turn.

"I-I bought a memory." The boy said, panicking. "Fr-from Michael Corner. He's selling loads of them."

Harry felt punched in the gut. He looked at the other boys.

"And did any of you see these memories?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Everyones seem them." Said another boy. "Its all over the school."

"Yeah." Said another. "We're just joking, ok? No hard feelings?"

Harry lowered his wand and sprinted towards the Gryffindor common room. He reached it, and ran up to his room. He grabbed the marauders map and opened it.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no fucking good." He said, his voice shaking with rage, and ready to hurt someone.

He sold them. The fucking bastard sold them. He had duplicated his memories and made money selling his sexual exploits with Hayley. This would ruin her, there was no way this would stay with just the students. No, it might take a day or two, but this would reach a teachers eyes or ears and she'd be sacked. Michael said he'd keep quiet and he lied. And he was going to pay.

Finally spotting Michaels name on the map, his heart sunk. It was surrounded by Professors McGonagal, Flitwick, and Snape, as well as a bunch of students. They already knew.

"Fuck!" He yelled, knowing he'd missed his chance to curse Michael into oblivion.

Suddenly changing his idea, he searched for Hayleys name. A minute later he spotted it. She was in the owlery. He also spotted other professors moving about the castle. Somehow he just knew that they were searching for her. He knew this wouldn't be a regular sacking. She wouldn't be allowed to say goodbye. He needed to get there quick. Grabbing his firebolt, Harry threw open the window and flew out.

The wind howling, and whipping around his hair, he found himself entering the owlery through a large window very soon after.

"Hayley!" He called out, spotting her.

"Harry?" She said, looking up and spotting him. "What on earth are you doing?"

"You need to go." Harry said, landing beside her.

"Harry-"

"They're looking for you."

"Harry-"

"They're going to sack you! They know about everything!"

"Harry!" She yelled and he fell silent. "I know. Ok? I know."

Harry looked at her, incredulous at how calm she was.

"Why aren't you leaving then? They're not going to understand."

"Understand what?" She smiled at him. "Harry, I had sexual relations with two students. You're both of age, but its still inexcusable. No, I'm not fleeing. I did this to myself, and" she sighed deeply. "Its time to face the music."

They both stared out the window of the owlery. Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful the view was. The both also remembered that this was the first place that they had a real conversation.

"I'm sorry." Said Harry, feeling partially responsible.

"Don't be." Said Hayley, smiling at him warmly, embracing her impending doom. "I'm not."

Unable to think of the right words to say, Harry just remained silent and the two of them stood there in the owlery, holding each other, and awaiting their fate.

-

Eventually the teachers checked the owlery and Hayley went without a fuss. Harry was forced to leave before her, the other teaches finding it inappropriate to allow them to descend together. Fair enough. Less than and hour later, it was common knowledge that she was already gone, having been sacked immediately, she was forced to leave quickly.

Harry took none of the blame, the professors seeing it as him "falling for her charms."

Michael on the other hand, to Harry's slight moment of joy, was expelled. The teachers had done a quick search of Michaels room, finding a magical box full of hundreds of copies of his memories. Harry wondered why he and Hayley had never found it. Reviewing the memories, it was quickly revealed that Michael was responsible for Harry's memory split, and considering the fool was selling his exploits, he was immediately expelled.

It also turned out that the memories weren't just of Hayley, but also of Ginny, and a couple other random girls. As Harry walked the hallways he saw Hermione comforting one of the girls. Harry could've swore Hermione looked somewhat relieved.

Unable to apparate, Michael had to wait for the train to arrive, and somehow every student seemed to know when he was leaving.

Nearly the entire castle stood there watching him leave, being escorted out by the teachers. Snickers filled the room, as Michael walked by, a mixture of pride and anger welling up inside him.

Harry thought of cursing him once. Just once, before he left and he never saw him again. But he thought better of it, not wanting to make anything more out of this. Too much had already happened.

As Michael walked by him, Harry saw him look up and scowl, looking angrier than he'd ever seen. He wore a look of pure hatred. Wondering what on earth Michael was angry at him for, Harry eventually realized that Michael wasn't staring at him, but looking behind him.

He turned, and saw that the person he was staring at so angrily, was none other than Ginny Weasley. She stood there coolly, no emotion in her face as she met Michaels eye.

Harry turned back and saw that Michael had already walked past. Everyone was still hanging around, chatting, and were all determined to watch the expelled student's complete walk of shame.

Harry looked around for Ginny, seeing that she was gone as well. Wondering what that was all about, his meddling skills anxious to be put to use, Harry got out the map and located her entering a nearby courtyard, all alone. He quickly waded through the snickering crowd and went towards her.

He found her a minute later, and was happy to see she was still all alone.

"Hey Ginny." He said, approaching her cautiously.

Ginny was sitting alone on a bunch, basking in the light of the setting sun.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Asked Ginny, while staring off in the direction of the sunset.

"Yeah. Really lovely. So, that whole business with Michael was crazy. I mean, what an idiot, getting himself expelled like that."

"Harry, don't be stupid." She said, still not looking at Harry. "Michael didn't get himself expelled. I did."

This hung in the air for a while as Harry processed this information. He figured she was somehow involved, which would makes sense given Michaels anger, but didn't think she'd be responsible.

"You got him expelled?" He asked slowly.

"Shocked?" She asked, and she turned to look at him, a look of guilt spread across her face. "I'm sorry about Professor Davies. She was just collateral damage."

Harry sat down, still processing.

"So-I'm confused. So, Michael didn't sell his memories?"

"Well, that depends." Said Ginny. "If you ask anybody who bought them, they'll say that they bought them from Michael."

"...Polyjuice?"

"Mhmm." She said, nodding.

"How did you get Michaels memories?" Harry asked, still in disbelief. This certainly revealed why Michael was staring at her with pure venom. But how did she do it? And why?

Ginny laughed.

"I've had them all along. He wanted a safe place to keep them, and he figured the best place-" Ginny tapped her temple. "-was right here."

"He kept them in you?!" Harry asked, incredulous. "In your head?!"

"He thought it was hot." She said, and they both burst out laughing.

"'Little red diary.'" Said Harry. "I get it now. But what I don't get is why. Why did you do it? Not just to Michael, but Hayley as well?"

"He needed to go." Ginny shrugged, and she had the decency to look apologetic. "And eventually I realized that. Took me long enough. He had this hold on me, and I saw it coming on other girls as well. He does that. He's too clever for his own good. After seeing him with... I just knew I needed to get rid of him. But I wanted to do it in a way where I wasn't seen as... complicit."

The sun was further down by now and they both stared at the colours stretched across the sky.

"Are you mad at me?" Asked Ginny, and Harry looked over to see a tear in her eye.

Watching the tear roll down her cheek, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. He should be mad, but somehow he wasn't. He didn't quite know why. Maybe it was because Hayley truly did deserve to be sacked? Maybe it was because, in the end, Michael lost? Or maybe he just couldn't stay mad at Ginny? Who knew? Harry certainly didn't.

He grabbed her hand in his.

"No, I'm not." Harry paused. "Ok, maybe a little, but it's fine. She knew the risk. And so did I. Plus, its not like I won't ever see her again."

"I don't just mean about the memories."

They looked into each others eyes, and Harry had a fleeting second where it occurred to him that when he looked at her, he only saw what she wanted him to see.

"I know." He said, squeezing her hand. "And its ok."

They continued to watch the setting sun, both of them reliving the past few months, the bittersweet outcome washing over them. Upon reflection, Harry realized one thing was for sure, it had been a hell of a year.


End file.
